Mistake
by EAMC-iloove
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are best friends since they were in diapers. Will their friendship survive if a baby comes along their way? NxM RXR
1. Reason

**MISTAKE**

**A/n: **This is my new story, just like what I've told you on my profile. This all dedicated to those who read, supported my first almost successful story, SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING. Hope you'll like this story and tell me if I should continue this or not. :)

**Summary: **They were the best of friends since God knows when. He was always there whenever she needs him and she was always there to cheer him up. But when they've both done a mistake, their friendship change into something they never expected.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice only the plot of this story. Hehe:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

Reason

* * *

"_How can you be friends with someone if every time you look at them it makes you want them even more?"_

_It was a rainy evening tonight. A lot of people were running in the busy street. They were running towards the bus stop or running towards a shelter nearby. Some where arguing who got the taxi first. Those who have cars, aren't lucky either. Traffic are all over the place now. And one of the busy streets in their place, two teenagers were running just like other people. But running isn't the right word. Chasing is the right word. Those teenagers were a boy and a girl. A raven haired lad and a brunette girl. Natsume's the boy. Mikan's the girl._

_Just like in the movie or books, the boy is usually chasing the girl but this part isn't the same. Mikan was the one who was chasing the guy. She didn't care if it was raining right now. All she want is to catch up Natsume. Natsume is a fast runner but Mikan is also a fast runner. But right now, whatever she does, she can't chase him._

_"Natsume!" she called him. "Natsume!"_

_The young lad didn't stop on running. He didn't bother in looking at the girl who was trying to catch him up. He was just busy running, he didn't even care if he bumps into someone or not._

_"Natsume!" Mikan called again as she pant loudly. "Wait...up..."_

_When Natsume notice that Mikan was panting. He stop on his tracks and spun around. Mikan felt a little happiness when Natsume stop. She stop running and held her chest. She was panting so hard and she was really tired right now. When Mikan had already catch her breathe, she stood up properly and looked at Natsume. She gasped in horror when she saw Natsume's face. He was giving Mikan death glares. Mikan have saw Natsume glared at her but with the way he glares at her right now, it feels like he's about to kill her. If looks could kill, for sure she's 12 feet below the ground right now._

_"Nat...sume..." Mikan managed to say._

_People who were passing thru them was curious on what's happening on the both of them. But when they looked at the boy, their curiousness was gone. They didn't even bother to look at the couple for the reason that the guy really look scary._

_"Natsume..." Mikan said. "I'm-"_

_"You know what Mikan," Natsume cut her off with his cold angry voice and that made Mikan's shiver. "If you were just true to yourself, this wouldn't happen." he spat as he walked away from Mikan._

_Mikan didn't chased Natsume again. She just stand there, as tears fell on her chocolate eyes. She can't believe that she just made Natsume mad at her, hate her like that or maybe loathe her . She fell on her knees as she continue sobbing._

_"Natsume..." Mikan softly said as she cried her tears._

* * *

It was a cold evening tonight. I looked at the clock and it says 2:30 am. Every person in this world should be sleeping right now, dreaming happy dreams, snoring loudly but me? I'm wide awake in the middle of the night. I sighed. I wanted to sleep but I can't. I looked at the person beside me and a small smile formed in my lips.

I was lying here in the bed beside the girl that I love and at the same time my bestfriend. She was sleeping soundly while the blanket was wrapping in her petite body.

Her name is Mikan Sakura, the name ring a bell right? I know, because she's the famous unica hija of the most famous model and at the same time actress here in Japan, Yuka Sakura. She's also the daughter of the one of the richest business man here in Japan, Narumi Sakura.

She has a long brunette hair that smells like strawberries. She has a porcelain flawless skin. She has big round innocent chocolate eyes. She has a petite body that has the perfect curves. She's cheerful, loving, caring, and nice. No words can describe how angelic she is.

She was my bestfriend since God knows when but I do remember that I met her since I was in diapers. My mother and her mother are the best of friends. My mother, Serena Hyuuga is also a model but she isn't an actress, she's a singer. My dad, Persona Hyuuga is also a business man, like Uncle Narumi but our family is richest clan here in Japan, the Hyuuga clan. The Sakura clan is next to ours.

I'm Natsume Hyuuga, the man of every girl here in Japan or maybe in some place either's dream. I have a raven hair and crimson eyes. My eyes are unique, you can only find these eyes in Hyuuga clan but only blessed people have these eyes. My dad and little sister has it, so am I. I have a lean body and built chest. I have 6 packs abs. Okay, okay, I'm bragging but can't help it if I'm really gifted you know. So yeah, be jealous. MWAHA.

Back to the story, if you think that we have a relationship, we don't have. She was my mere bestfriend and so am I to her. She doesn't know that I love her and she shouldn't know that. I don't want to loose my bestfriend and at the same time the girl I love.

If you think I'm happy because I'm lying here in my bed with the girl I love, you're wrong. Terribly wrong. You know why? Because we did something wrong. I was lying here, naked, so was she. You got that right; we had our one night stand.

No, I didn't rape her. No we didn't we mean this thing. This was all a mistake. Early this evening, I was sleeping soundless here in my apartment. I am not actually living with my parents now after I graduated. When my phone rang over and over again, I answered it and it was my bestfriend.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?" I answered lazily._

"_Nat…Natsume…" Mikan said while sobbing._

_My eyes widen when I heard her sob. "Mikan?" I worriedly said. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"_

"_Nat…I…I can't…believe this…happened…" she said while sobbing. I can't understand what she was saying because she was sobbing loudly._

"_Ok, polka. Calm down. I can't understand you. Tell me, calmly, what happened to you." I calmly but worriedly said to her._

_She sniff. "I'm on my way to your apartment. Are you there?." She said and I can tell she was a little calm. _

'_Yes, I'm here. I'll wait for you, ok?" _

_I can tell that she was smiling now. "Ok. See you." Then she hung up._

_I flipped my phone closed as she hung up. I went down to my king size bed and open my closet. I grab a shirt and wore it. After I wore it, I closed my eyes and sighed. I grab my phone in case she'll call me then dashed out the room. But before I can walk another step I went back to my room._

_I opened my drawer and search for my box of tissue. Every time Mikan is depressed she needs a box of tissue because she cries and cries and cries and cries. Okay, she's a cry baby for short. I snickered at the thought that this box of tissue will be empty after Mikan calmed down again._

_Then I went outside my room and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grab my chocolates, pizza, cola, junk foods and my left over on my dinner. Then I put in on the centre table of my living room. Mikan isn't just a cry baby but she also eat a lot when she got depress._

_I sat on my sofa and waited patiently on her. The truth is I was never a patient person. Well, I believe that time's gold. I tap my finger together, waiting for the bell to rang and after 5 minutes, the doorbell rang. I stood up and opened the door. And there was Mikan with her messy hair, teary brown eyes and frustrated look face. She look wasted._

"_Natsume." She whispered softly my name. Then as I expected she hug me. My heart skip a beat when she hug me. But I controlled my self on not blushing. She sob on my chest as I patted her back._

_We sat on my sofa as I gave her the box of tissue. She chuckled when she saw the box of tissue and the food that was ready on the table._

"_You really prepared huh?" she asked while chuckling._

_I nodded and smirked. "I don't want my shirt to be your tissue." She pouted on what I said and she really is cute when she does that._

_She gets a tissue on the box and cried and cried as she could. She sob so loudly and she was sniffing. I just looked at her as she cried. I was waiting for her to calm down and tell me the whole story. As I looked at her, I thought when I will confess to her._

_I know it'll destroy our friendship but I just can't hide these feelings forever, it makes me a coward and I am not a coward. I secretly sighed. I wanted to hug her right now, kissed her and tell her to stop crying and tell her how much I love her._

_My thoughts was interrupted when Mikan called my name. "Natsume."_

_I looked at her with my famous poker face. "You're calm now?" I asked her._

_She nodded. "Yes, thanks for the tissue. And I, uh…it was empty now." She said while blushing in embarrassment._

_I chuckled when I saw the tissue empty. I was right, it'll be empty after she calmed down. I stared back at her. "Now, tell me, what happened."_

_She inhaled a deep breathe then exhaled. She looked back at me. "I was in the bar with Hotaru and Anna with Kitsunume and Koko. The others can't come because they were busy and you too also is being lazy bum again." I rolled my eyes and she continued. "We were dancing on the dance floor when Hotaru nudge me. I looked at her and she pointed the entrance of the bar and Reo entered their. I thought he was there to accompany me but I was wrong. When I was about to approach him, he approach another woman. And then…" she started to sob as I hugged her. "I saw him, hugging another woman then…they kissed, no…make out…he cheated on me, Natsume…"she said while she cried all over again. _

_I gritted my teeth as I patted Mikan's back. I know from the start that Reo is a one big jerk. Reo is Mikan's boyfriend. They met during a party held in their house. They became together since 5 months ago and I can tell he isn't serious with Mikan. I tried to tell her but she just gets mad and scolds me._

"_I'm sorry, Natsume…I should have just…listen to you…I'm so sorry." Mikan said between her sobs._

_I hugged her tight as she hugged me tight. "Shh, don't be sorry. It's not your fault, ok? Every thing is Reo's fault. He's one big asshole Mikan." I said to her, trying to calm her down. I don't want her to feel bad about herself just because of that jerk. He doesn't deserve that. From the start, Reo never deserves Mikan's love.  
_

_She nodded and looked at me, she flashed her smile at me and I flashed her back one of my rare smile. I randomly smile, I only smile to her or to my other bestfriend, Ruka Nogi who is the boyfriend and currently fiancé of Mikan's other bestfriend, Hotaru Imai._

"_Shall you eat now, pig?" I teased her to ease the mood._

_She pouted. "I'm not a pig, you jerk!" she said while playfully slapping my arm. "And I don't want to eat." I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I want to drink; do you have any beer or something?"_

"_You never drink, Polka." I muttered._

_Mikan grinned. "I just want to erase the frustrating feeling in my heart. Do you have a beer, Natsume? And don't lie to me, you drink a lot."_

_I rolled my eyes and went to my kitchen. I opened the fridge again and grab 5 bottles of beer. I have a lot of beers in my house. Mikan's right, I drink a lot but only to ease the pain I felt whenever she has a date with other guys. When I close the fridge, I was about to go back in the living room when I stop on my tracks. I glanced at her then to the beer that I've been holding. I know Mikan, she never drink. She even scold me whenever I drink. She's health freak, i tell you. _

_I know this will turn out bad. I never see her drunk because she never drink. I don't know what will happen when we both get drunk. What if...I closed my eyes and shook my head. No, we'll never do that. _Get that off your mind, gutter Natsume._ I thought. I started to walk back to the living room._

_I sat back in the sofa and hand to Mikan one bottle of beer. She muttered a thank you and drank it. I was shocked to see, she drank one bottle easily, without puking or getting dizzy._

_"I think one bottle is enough for you, Mikan." I said._

_She chuckled as she grab another bottle. "Don't worry so much, Natsume. I can handle this." she grab another bottle of beer and gave it to me. "Why not drink?" she offered._

_I shook my head. "No thanks." I declined.  
_

_She shook her head. _'_Drink Natsume." She said while handing me again the beer._

_I sighed and muttered "Fine" and drank the bottle of beer. After drinking and drinking we both get drunk especially her. She drank almost 5 bottles while I drank 8 bottles. She was laughing her head off while I was chuckling to every joke she says._

'_You know what Nastume," she said in a drunk voice. She drank the 6__th__ bottle as I drank my 9__th__ bottle. "From the start, I was really a jerk for liking Reo. I mean, come on. I know he was handsome but…he never treats me good…right?" she babbled._

_I nodded. "Good you realized that." I mumbled. I was really drunk this time and I can tell Mikan's getting dizzy._

_She leaned closer to me and smiled at me. "You know what, even if I don't have Reo right now, I'm glad I have you." She said._

_I looked at her seriously in the eyes and her smile faded. The next thing I knew, I kissed her and to my shocked she responds. I snake my arms in her waist and she wrap her arms in my neck. I nibbled her lips, asking for entry, she granted my wish and we had our make out session. I don't know what am I doing that time. I was drunk, so was she.  
_

_And the next thing we knew, we were lying on the bed, naked, doing the biggest mistake in our life._

_End of Flashback_

And that's the reason why this thing happened. It was a wrong idea making Mikan drink and making my self drunk. I don't know what am I doing that night and I let this thing happened. I was thinking what will happen after this.

I stared back at Mikan who was sleeping peacefully. And a thought that I'll loose her after this, makes my eyes teary. I never wanted loose Mikan. She was the one who makes my life complete. Without her, I don't know what I am today, tomorrow or in the future.

I sighed again then I yawned. Oh well, I better sleep. I off my lamp and hug Mikan, making her body closer to mine. I kissed her in her head and smiled. I'm just going to wait what will happen when she woke up. I'll have to face the consequence I've done to her.

* * *

The sun shined brightly in a sunny Sunday morning. The birds started to chirp happily. A brunette who was sleeping soundly woke up by the flashing lights of the sun. She yawned. Then she felt someone hugging her. She looked at the person beside her and her eyes widened when she realized it was Natsume.

She pulled the blanket up and saw she was naked and so is Natsume. She gasped out loud and stared back at Natsume. She pinched herself thinking this was all a dream but it wasn't.

'AAAH!" she screamed and that made Natsume woke up.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**A/n: SO what do you think? Did you like it? Drop some reviews and tell me what you think about your story. If this first chapter will have good reviews, I'm going to continue this:) So please drop a review:D**


	2. Mistake

**Mistake**

**A: **this is the second chapter of my new story. I hope you find interest in the first chapter. Ha-ha. I may update a little longer on the third chapter. I'm focusing on the ending of SMFTHE. But I'll try to update fast. But I won't promise. So yeah, hope you'll like this chapter! Thank you!

**Summary: **They were the best of friends since God knows when. He was always there whenever she needs him and she was always there to cheer him up. But when they've both done a mistake, their friendship change into something they never expected.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice only the plot of this story. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

Mistake

_There may be many flowers in a man's life, but there is only one rose_.

It was a cold morning today. The sun isn't shining like it's usual. The sky looks dull and sad while the beautiful white-ish shade of the cloud faded and turned into a grey one. Usually, it's rare to see a person right now that's sweating but in Sakura mansion, everyone is sweating.

It was a busy morning in Sakura mansion. The maids were running around following what the mayordama was telling them. The cook was cooking every delicious rare food. The gardeners were trying there best to make the plants look better, have a fragrant smell and like it were happily blooming. The other maids were cleaning the house and some butlers were telling them on what to clean, what equipment to use.

Why are they all busy eh? It's because Narumi Sakura and Yuka Sakura will arrive today.

Well, in the other hand. Mikan Sakura the only daughter of the lovely couple isn't exited or busy just like the people in the mansion. She was sulking on her seat, thinking of something not even listening to what her teacher is saying.

Mikan is already graduated. Infact, she's already 23 years old. But her mother wanted her to learn more so she can be smarter than she really is. She's home-schooled because she doesn't want to be back in a real school.

"Bernstein was very highly regarded as a conductor, composer, and educator." Her teacher, Misaki-sensei lectured Mikan. He's oblivious that Mikan was just looking at him but she isn't listening to what he was babbling about.

Mikan silently sighed as she remembered what happened last week.

_Flashback_

_The sun shined brightly in a sunny Sunday morning. The birds started to chirp happily. A brunette who was sleeping soundly woke up by the flashing lights of the sun. She yawned. Then she felt someone hugging her. She looked at the person beside her and her eyes widened when she realized it was Natsume._

_She pulled the blanket up and saw she was naked and so is Natsume. She gasped out loud and stared back at Natsume. She pinched herself thinking this was all a dream but it wasn't._

'_AAAH!" she screamed and that made Natsume woke up._

_Natsume who was still sleeping was awakened by Mikan's piercing scream. He opened his crimson eyes and blinked twice. He stared at Mikan who was looking at him with shocked. "N…Natsume," she said in a low voice. "WHAT HAVE WE DONE!" she screamed._

_Natsume, who was getting deaf on Mikan's scream, covered his ears. Mikan saw it and shot Natsume a glare. "Don't do that to me!" She sighed. "Seriously, what have we done?"_

_Natsume sighed. "Obviously, we had sex." _

_Mikan gasped. She shook her head violently. "No, no. did is just a dream. Natsume, pinch me. This is—what the fuck was that!?" She bloodily shouted at Natsume who just pinch her in the cheek._

"_You said I'll pinch you. Well, I just did." Natsume mockingly said._

_Mikan shot her again a glare then she sighed. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have drink. I should have listen to you."_

_Natsume shook his head. "It's mine. I should have stop you after your first drink or called Imai to blackmail you so you'll stop."_

_Mikan glared at him again when he mentioned the Imai thing. She sighed and touch Natsume's arm. "It's okay, I guess. Let's see, let's just forget this just like it was a dream then we won't tell anyone then done! That's it. We're still bestfriends."_

_Natsume stared him with a blank face while Mikan's smile at him faded. "But you're my first for Pete's sake!"_

_Natsume rolled his eyes. "Me too."_

_Mikan stared at him with a shock expression plastered on her face. "What? But…you have…a lot of girlfriends, don't you?"_

"_I do have a lot but when it comes to sleeping in bed, they should get a number and fall in line." He boastfully said as Mikan laughed._

_Natsume do have a lot of girlfriends but all of those relationships aren't serious. He does that so Mikan won't notice that he's waiting for her. Mikan knew that the relationship isn't serious so she sometimes scolds at Natsume for being a playboy._

_They fell in a long silence while looking at each others eyes. "You better dress up and go home polka before Hotaru killed every human being in your house for not knowing where you are."_

_Mikan gasped. "OMYGOD! Hotaru! I am so dead. AAAH!" Mikan shrieked and ran inside the bathroom not minding that Natsume saw her naked body._

_Natsume chuckled at Mikan's action. 2 minutes after, Mikan came out from the bathroom. She grab her bag and phone and hug Natsume. "Bye, Natsume! See you!" But before she can get out from the room, Natsume grab her hand. She fell out balance and fell on Natsume's lap. "What…are you doing?" She said as she blushes._

"_Are you okay now?" he asked._

_Mikan was confused on what he meant but when she remembered what happened about Reo and she, a smiled formed on her lips. "Yea, I guess so. Don't worry, I'll call you again if there's something wrong."_

_Natsume nodded and let go of Mikan's hand. She stood up and waved her hand from him then she got out from the room. When Mikan closed the door, she leaned on the door and sighed. "Natsume was my first. He was my first kiss and now my first sex. Damn it. Of all the people in this world, why is it had to be my bestfriend?" She muttered to herself. She sighed then when she heard footsteps towards the door she immediately ran outside Natsume's apartment._

_End of Flashback_

Mikan covered her face with her small hands as she sighed in frustration. It's been a week since that incident. She haven't saw Natsume or heard about him. Just like they've talk about, no one knew about what happened to them, even Hotaru Imai. Nothing happened to her after that. She didn't felt any dizziness or puking and she's very glad about that.

"Mikan-sama." A manly voice interrupted her thoughts.

She removed her hands from her face and she faced Misaki with a nervous look. "Yes, uh, Misaki-sempai?"

"I'm asking you something. Now, what's your answer?" He said as he grab his book on the wooden table infront of him.

Mikan chuckled nervously. "Can you repeat it, Miskai-sempai? I didn't catch it." She said.

Misaki smiled at her and stared at the book again. "What Symphony did Bernstein dedicated to Koussevitzky?" he asked him.

Mikan rolled her eyes when Misaki closed the book that he's been holding. She already knew that. Her mother lectures her about the legendary and the unforgettable composer, artists, conductor and etc. "Symphony number 2." She answered.

Misaki smiled brightly at her. "Very good, Mikan." He eyed her carefully and she notice that she isn't feeling well. "Is there something wrong, Mikan-sama? You don't feel good. You've been sighing a lot while I'm having my lecture."

"I'm sorry, Misaki-sempai. Maybe I'm just too exited about mom and dad's arrival." She said her lame excuse.

Misaki put down the book. "Then I shall let you go back to your room. I think you just need some rest and prepare for the arrival of your dearest mother and father, Mikan-sama."

Mikan stood up and grab her things. She smiled at him. "Thank you. I'll be leaving now, Misaki-sempai." With that she went out from their little or maybe big classroom.

As Mikan closed the door, she sighed. She thanked Misaki-sempai for letting her go this time. He was always Mikan's favourite teacher unlike with the Jinno-sensei. The scary-weird-geeky-looking- with-a-frog-on-her-shoulder teacher. They've been sworn enemies of that teacher. She beg to Yuka to have another math and science teacher but she told her that Jinno-sensei is best of the best. She rolled her eyes when she remembered Jinno's face when he heard Yuka said those stupid words.

Then to her luck a maid pass by on her front, she called the maid and the maid immediately went towards her. She bowed to Mikan and greeted her with a smile. "Good morning, Mikan-sama."

Mikan smiled back from her. "Good morning. Can I ask a favour?"

The maid nodded and her smile never fades away. "Of course, Mikan-sama."

Mikan hand her the books that she'd been carrying, the maid accepted it immediately. "Can you put it on the library? I'm going back to my room."

The maid nodded. "Why, of course, Mikan-sama."

Mikan beamed in happiness and thanked the maid. Then she left her and went towards her room. She opened her door and went inside her princess style room. She never like this style of room, her mom just insists and made her room like she's a princess.

She jumped in to her king size bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. She's really tired right now. Since this morning. She'd been tired on preparing this evening's party. She'd been tired on finding her perfect dress. She'd been tired on all her lessons. She'd been tired on thinking about what happened to her and Natsume. She really felt dizzy right now and the truth she doesn't feel she's the greatest.

She shook lightly her head. She shouldn't think anymore about what happened to them. It was a mistake and that was it. They didn't meant to do it because they were drunk that night. _Look at the bright side Mikan_ she thought _Nothing happened after your one night stand. Nothing bad happened after that. Yes, so stop thinking about it you idiot._

She smiled and decided to have some sleep. She grabs her bear, which was given by her mother and hugged it. She waited her self to be asleep. But before she can have her deep slumber her eyes suddenly shot opened. Then she throw her bear and jump out from her bed. She run towards her comfort room and locked the door. She hurled everything she ate in the sink. And while throwing every food she had been eating in the sink only one thought kept running to her mind. _This can't be_.

* * *

The cold morning today is also reflecting to the Imai mansion. The youngest daughter of Imai family had been acting cold this morning. She's on the phone and she'd been cursing since early this morning.

"Come on, Hotaru, we didn't do anything, okay? I shove her away, I promise you." A charming voice said on the other line.

"More like Hyuuga shove the whore away." She coldly said to her fiancé on the phone. "Why can't you just get rid of those fucking sluts huh?"

Ruka sighed. "You know we wanted to get rid of them. Even Natsume has the capacity of burning them."

"He should have burn them." She said. Ruka chuckled. "Don't laugh, there's nothing funny." She snarled. Ruka muttered a 'sorry'.

"I love you, okay? And I won't let any whore steal me away from you." He sweetly said.

Hotaru sighed. "Fine but the next time I learned that someone tried to make out with you, you both are so dead with me. Dead meat." She threatened.

Ruka smiled on the other line. "I promise. I love you."

"Whatever." Hotaru answered.

"Where's my I love you too?" Ruka said in a sad voice.

Hotaru, who can't resist on Ruka's sad voice, sighed. "Yea yea, I love you more."

"_HOTARU!_" A cheerful voice was heard on the first floor of the mansion.

"Mikan's here. Got to go." Hotatu said.

"Okay, I lo—" before Ruka can say how much he loves Hotaru, Hotaru flipped her phone close and went outside her room.

She rode on the mansion's elevator and pressed the button that says ground floor. She waited for her to arrive to the ground floor then when a DING was heard the elevator opened. She was shocked to see Mikan waiting for her with a sad yet happy smile on her face. Mikan jumped towards Hotaru but as always Hotaru brought her Baka Gun that looks like a canon and then she shoot Mikan.

"Hotaru," Mikan whined in pain.

Hotaru just ignore Mikan who was rubbing her head and sat on the sofa. Mikan ran towards the living room and sat beside Hotaru.

"Now tell me, what do you want?" Hotaru said as she turned the TV on.

Mikan notice that Hotaru is a little pissed to day. "Is there something wrong? You look pissed."

Hotaru's eyes were glued on the show that she's watching. "Nothing." She simply answered.

"And I thought no secrets." Mikan pouted.

Hotaru stared to Mikan who was still pouting. "Cut that out or I won't tell you." Mikan's pout was turned into a smile. "Another girl tried to make out with Ruka."

Mikan gasped. "What!? That bitch. That's the uh, 123, no, 134, no no." Mikan started to count on her fingers while Hotaru stared at her like she's a moron, well, she is right now.

"154th girls Mikan." Mikan nodded. "Yes, the 154th."

Hotaru off the TV and leaned on the sofa. She just looked blankly on the TV. Mikan knows that Hotaru is really worried. Even if Hotaru rarely shows emotion, she knows when Hotaru is in trouble. Since Ruka and Hotaru became together their only problem is Ruka's fan girl. Hotaru can't avoid getting jealous with all those whores who kept flirting with his boyfriend.

Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga is the man of every girl's dream here in Japan. A lot of girls have been go gaga over them. Who wouldn't? Both of them are very handsome and gorgeous. When the girls learned that Ruka and Hotaru have been going out, they were all disappointed, shocked, frustrated and mad. Mikan was also shocked when she learned that Ruka and Hotaru became an item, but don't get her wrong, she's very happy about the both of them.

Ruka and Hotaru were sworn enemies when they were still young. They always chase each other, running all day because Hotaru blackmails him. Hotaru loves to blackmail people and because of that she really get rich. She doesn't have any exception when it comes to blackmailing, even his father had been a victim of Hotaru. But Ruka Nogi is one and only favorite prey of Hotaru Imai. She takes pictures of him either embarrassing or not and Ruka gets mad because of that. He chases Hotaru but until this very day, he haven't got his revenge to Hotaru.

Though, Hotaru always blackmails Ruka, Mikan knew, Hotaru developed a certain feeling for the animal lover. She tries to make Hotaru confess her feelings to Ruka but she always end up getting hit by the Baka Gun. Then she tried to ask Ruka if he likes Hotaru and when Mikan ask Ruka, his face became red as very ripe tomato and Mikan had confirmed that they both like each other. After a year, Hotaru and Ruka declared to everybody that they're officially together and 6 months ago, Ruka ask Hotaru's hand for marriage. She smiled when she remember the day Ruka proposed to her bestfriend, she witnessed how Hotaru Imai transformed form a stoic emotionless woman to a very happy one.

Mikan held Hotaru's hand. Hotaru looked back at her and she saw Mikan smiling at her. "Hotaru, there may be many flowers in a man's life, but there is only one rose. okay?"

Hotaru flashed her a rare smile then she smirked at Mikan. "When did you became smart?"

"Hey! I'm smart!"

Hotaru chuckled and Mikan laughed. "It's good that you look fine now."

"Now tell me, why are you here? Something wrong? About Reo right?" Hotaru guessed.

"How did you know?"

"He called yesterday and told me you have been ignoring his calls." Hotaru smiled evilly "but I told him that she wanted you tell you that you're done."

Mikan hugged Hotaru. "Thank you so much Hotaru! You're really my betsfriend but that's not the reason I'm here."

"Then what?" she raised her one eyebrow and flashed her a curious looked. "I was thinking that you'll cry right now because that bastard cheated on you and worst he chose a prostitute over you but i guess, I was wrong."

Mikan chuckled. "I've already get over him. I don't love him in the first place, it was just an infatuation."

Hotaru nodded. "I see, now, spill it. What's wrong with you?"

"Well," Mikan avoided Hotaru's eyes. "A week ago, when you know, I saw Reo and this ugly bitch, I ran away from the bar right?" Hotaru nodded. "Then I went to Natsume, I stayed there to tell him about it then…" before Mikan can finish what she was saying she felt something going to burst out in her mouth. She covered her mouth and she ran towards the comfort room.

Hotaru was shocked on what happened to Mikan and she followed Mikan immediately. She pressed her ears in the door and she hears Mikan puking over and over again. Then when she heard a click she back out from the door and she saw a wasted looking Mikan.

Mikan looked at her and tears where falling on her eyes. Hotaru's eyes widen when she realize what had just happened to Mikan. She hugged her and Mikan started to sob on her shoulder.

"Let's take the test to be sure." Mikan nodded and they went to Hotaru's room.

* * *

It was silent on Hotaru's room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. She remembered what Mikan told her while they were on the elevator. She can't believe it. Just because of an alcohol this thing happened. She furrowed her brows. A one night stand and this is the result?

She shook her head lightly. This can't be, she had her first sex with Ruka, they did it once but she didn't get pregnant. Maybe there are really times that a one night stand can make you pregnant. But this rarely happens then a thought struck her.

"Right, we used a protection that time." She muttered. So, Natsume and Mikan didn't use a protection, oh, come on, how would they use a protection if they're drunk.

She isn't oblivious on Natsume's love for Mikan. Since they were still kids she knew that Natsume has a hidden admiration for Mikan. But what if Natsume did this on purpose? Hotaru shook her head again. Natsume can't just do that. She knows him. Though they don't get along and he has an arrogant and cocky attitude, he can't do that.

Before Hotatu can finish making theories, she heard the door opened. She rushed towards Mikan's side and stared at her.

Mikan's tears came back and tears where back on her eyes. Hotaru lay her on the bed and she grab the pregnancy test on Mikan's hand.

She stared at Mikan who was staring at the ceiling with her eyes widely opened. Hotaru had a deep breathe before she checked the pregnancy test.

"Ho..taru," Mikan said in a shaky voice. "What…is it?"

Hotaru closed her eyes and exhaled. She opened her eyes and looked at the pregnancy test.

Two lines.

Hotaru gasped. She looked at Mikan with her violet eyes widen.

"P…Posi-" she gulped. "Positive."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/n: **That's it. Hope you'll like it and pretty please drop a review. Thanks. I may update late because I'm still making the last chapters of SMFTHE. But I'll try to update fast. :) drop a review, thanks! :)


	3. Consequence

**Mistake**

And here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!

**Summary: **They were the best of friends since God knows when. He was always there whenever she needs him and she was always there to cheer him up. But when they've both done a mistake, their friendship change into something they never expected.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice only the plot of this story.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

Consequence

"_Eight billion people in the world and I only want you,"_

_

* * *

  
_

"P…Posi-" Hotaru stopped on saying the word then I heard her gulped like she's going to eat her throat. "Positive."

The test is Positive.

It's Positive.

Positive.

I'm pregnant.

I'm pregnant with Natsume's child.

What the fuck.

I closed my eyes and tears started to roll down on my cheek. I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Natsume's child – with my _bestfriend's_ child. I covered my hands on my face and sob quietly. What have I done? I was fucking stupid!

I felt Hotaru's hand wrapping my shoulder and making me sat up. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I sobbed loudly on her chest.

"We need to tell Hyuuga." She coldly said while patting my back.

I back away from her and stared at her with my scared eyes. Is she insane? I'll tell Hyuuga Natsume that I'm pregnant with his child? "Are you nuts?" I blurted out. She was a bit shock with my sudden burst. "No, we're not going to tell him. Our friendship will be destroyed! No! You're crazy Hotaru!" I shouted.

She sighed in frustration. "Mikan, look. We need to tell him this. I know you didn't mean anything about this but for your sake and the baby's sake he needs to fulfil his responsibilities."

"What if I'm just wrong? What if this isn't his child?"

"He's not the one who took your virginity away from you?" Hotaru asked as she raised her one eyebrow.

"He's the first." I said. "What if the test was just wrong?" I made an excuse again.

"My inventions were never wrong, Mikan." She looked at me sternly. "Stop making excuses, Baka. No use."

"What if…he'll deny this?" I asked while looking at the floor. That's my greatest fear. He'll deny my child, _our_ child.

Hotaru let out his coldest and scariest glare. "Then he'll have to face the consequence." Then she let out her new-est Baka Gun.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Hotaru." I hugged her and she hugged me back. I thank God for having Hotaru as my girl bestfriend. Though, we're totally opposite, she's there whenever I need her.

She was the one who broke the hug. "Whatever." She muttered as she goes back to her old emotionless stoic Hotaru. I chuckled then she stood up. "Arrange yourself. We'll be going to Hyuuga."

I gasped and followed her. "Now!?"

She nodded. "Now,"

"Bu…t, I'm not yet ready." I said while grabbing her arm, stopping her from entering and going to her dressing room. I'm so not yet ready. It's been a week since we saw each other and the first thing I'll say to him is I'm pregnant.

She shoves my hand away. "Ready or not, we need to tell him. Now and when I say now, it means now. So arrange yourself." Then she proceeds entering her dressing room. I heard her locked the door and I also heard her talking to Ruka in the phone.

I slumped down on the bed. I never thought that this thing will ever happen. At the age of 23, I got pregnant and I'm not even married to guy, worst, it was my bestfriend who made me pregnant. And of all the consequence in the world why did it have to be getting pregnant? What's next now huh? Natsume and I will get married. I gasped when I imagine me in a wedding dress and he waiting in the altar. I shook my head to forget that stupid imagination.

"Stop thinking about silly things, Mikan." I whispered to myself.

I touch my stomach and rubbed it slowly. I'll take care of you, my child. Don't worry; even if Natsume will disown you, you're still my child. I'll still protect you, whatever happens. I sighed and stood up. I should head to the bathroom before Hotaru finishes and before she gets impatient.

* * *

**Ding Dong**

Ruka pressed the door bell for the third time. He taps his finger on the door waiting for his bestfriend to open it. Right, he was in Natsume's apartment in this time in the morning. He wasn't really the impatient guy but this time he's getting impatient. He needed to tell Natsume that'll Hotaru and Mikan will be going here any minute from now. Hotaru just called her moments ago telling him to do this and that. He asked Hotaru what's the reason behind these and all her answer was _Prepare for yourself later, Ruka._

He pressed the door bell again. "Open it, Natsume." He whispered impatiently. He pressed again and again the door bell but Natsume still didn't open it. "Damn it," he cursed. He was about to pressed the door bell for the 10th time but Natsume had opened the door.

He yawned when he opened door and Ruka can say that he just woke up. "Ruka?" Natusme asked. "Why are you here?"

He didn't answer Natsume. He just let his self enter Natsume's apartment and sat on the sofa. Natsume rolled his eyes on Ruka's action. He closed the door and sat down beside Ruka.

"Good Morning, buddy." Ruka greeted while smiling.

"Why are you here so early?" Natsume grunted.

"Hotaru told me to go here."

"And why?" Natsume asked.

"She and Mikan will be going here and they will arrive any minute from now." Ruka stated clearly as he stared at the wall clock. "It's 9 am Natsume, get your ass up and take a bath."

Ruka notice that Natsume isn't moving. He was seated there, looking at Ruka with a little shocked and he was frozen there like he was a some kind of statue. "Natsume?" Ruka called him. Ruka wave his hand infront of Natsume's face. "Natsume, the earth needs you! Hello?"

Natsume snapped out from his thoughts. "Polka and Witch will be here?"

Ruka glared at Natsume. "My girlfriend is not a witch and yes they will be here."

"Why are they here?"

Ruka shook his head. "I don't know. She didn't tell anything to me?"

"Anything?"

"Well, she said something like _Prepare for yourself later, Ruka, _that's all." Ruka stared at Natsume doubtfully. "Is there something I do not know, Natsume?"

Natsume shook his head. "Wrong, mate. There's something _we_ do not know." He stood up. "Prepare something for them, I'll just have a shower." Then Natsume made his way upstairs. Ruka also stood up and made something for them to eat, later.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP!**

"Darn it." Hotaru cursed as she harshly pressed the car horn. It was traffic again and Hotaru is getting impatient on all those lazy drivers driving their junk cars. "Why do they even drive junk cars?"

On the other hand, Mikan is silently seating on the passenger seat beside Hotaru. She was thinking if it's right to tell Natsume that they're going to have a child. She's also predicting what'll be his reaction on this shocking news.

"_Natsume," Mikan silently called his name._

_He turned his gaze to Mikan and stared at her with no emotion. "What is it?"_

"_I have news for you,"_

"_Shoot." He simply said._

_Mikan gulped. She inhaled then exhaled. "I'm…" She looked at Natsume who was waiting for her news. "I'm pregnant."_

_Natsume's mouth hung open when he heard Mikan's news. Mikan was waiting patiently on Natsume's answer on his news. "So?" Mikan asked._

"_It's my…baby?" he asked her._

_Mikan nodded and smiled. "It's our baby."_

_Natsume's shocked face turned into a displease one. He frowned on the news that made Mikan looked at him with confusion. He stood up and grab Mikan's hand._

"_What are---" before Mikan can finish asking Natsume, Natsume drag him into the apartment's door. He opened it and throws Mikan outside. She fell on the muddy floor and looked up at Natsume who was glaring hard to her._

"_Don't you ever dare tell that to anyone. That's not my child. You're just using me so someone will take care of that crap." _

"_But Natsume…" tears were staring to fall on Mikan's eyes. _

"_I don't want to see your face anymore." Then with that he banged the door closed leaving Mikan on the ground, crying._

Mikan gasped. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" she bloodily screamed as she shook her head violently.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

Hotaru shoot her on her newly improved Baka Gun. "She blows the tip on her gun as the smoke vanishes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She grabs Hotaru's two hands and held it. She stared at her with those begging eyes. "Please, Please Hotaru! Let's tell it some other time, not now! Please!" she begged.

Hotaru shove her hand away from hers. "Too late, Baka. We're here."

Mikan gasped and peeked at the window. She was right; they're infront of Natsume's apartment. "OMYGOD. Hotaru, please I beg you."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Stop that Mikan. We'll tell him now. They're waiting for us."

"They?" Mikan made a puzzled look.

"Ruka's there." Hotaru said as she went out the car.

"Ruka?" she gasped and followed Hotaru outside the car. She ran towards Hotaru. "Why is Ruka there!?"

Hotaru pressed the door bell waiting for someone to open it. "Because I want him there."

"But does he really need to be there?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yes," she pressed again the door bell.

"But---" before Mikan can protest Ruka opened the door and greeted them with a warm smile. "Hello Hotaru and Mikan-chan."

Hotaru ignored him and entered the apartment while Mikan smiled back at him. "Hello Ruka-pyon."

"Come in," Ruka said. Mikan nodded and entered Natsume's apartment. She scanned her eyes in Natsume's apartment. It's been a week since she visited Natsume and she felt like it was a year. She immediately sat down on Hotaru's side.

"I'll call Natsume. Wait here." Then Ruka climbed upstairs.

Mikan touched the sofa with her right hand. She closed her eyes as she remembered that night. She reminisced every happening that occurred that very night. But when the part that she and Natsume kissed each other, she opened her eyes and she can feel that she's on the verge of crying.

"Mikan," Hotaru call her. She sniffs softly and turns her gaze to Hotaru who was sitting still and isn't even looking at her. "Calm yourself."

"Sorry," she whispered softly. "I just remembered what happened that night."

"Don't try remembering that night. What you're going to think this time is how you're going to tell him."

Mikan gasped. "You mean I'll be the one who's going to tell him that?" she said out loud.

"What that?" a husky yet velvet voice joined there conversation.

Mikan who was looking at Hotaru immediately stared at the direction where the voice comes. Natsume was there, standing, his hands in the pocket, raising his one eyebrow while Ruka was behind him, waiting for Mikan's answer.

"Well…" Mikan began but before she can finish her excuses Hotaru cut her off.

"Sit first." She emotionlessly said.

Ruka smiled and walk passed by Natsume. "We better sit, Natsume." He sat in the sofa across Mikan and Hotaru. Natsume looked at Mikan suspiciously while Mikan was avoiding any eye contact on Natsume.

"Hyuuga, are you just going to stand?" Hotaru said as stared impatiently at Natsume. Natsume rolled his eyes and followed Ruka in the sofa.

"So?" Natsume asked as he looked at Mikan.

Hotaru nudge Mikan. "Tell them,"

"I can't" she whispered.

Hotaru glared at her. "Tell them or I will."

"But Hotaru, It's still sudd---"

"She's pregnant." Hotaru blurted out without having second thoughts.

There was a silence after Hotaru had just said. Ruka's jaw dropped. Natsume dropped his hand on his pocket. Mikan's eyes widen while Hotaru was still emotionless. The only sound you can hear is the ticking of the wall clock.

Ruka was the first one who recovered on the sudden news that was announced by his beloved girlfriend. He gasped and stared at Mikan in shock. "You're what!?" he shouted.

"You heard me Ruka. She's pregnant."

"But…how?"

"Do I have to lecture you on how babies are made?"

Ruka blushed in embarrassment. He stared at Mikan who was still wide eyes. "Who's…the father, Mikan?"

Mikan gulped and stared at Hotaru. "Am I still the one who's going to tell them?"

Mikan shook her head. "Why not whisper it to Ruka?" she whispered to Hotaru.

"How will Hyuuga know?"

"I think it's obvious."

Ruka elbowed Natsume and Natsume snapped out. He looked at Mikan and Hotaru who was whispering. "Am I the father, polka?"

Ruka gasped on Natsume's question to Mikan. He was stunned on Natsume's question towards Mikan. He never knew Natsume and Mikan has a relationship and the worst they did _it_. He didn't know that Natsume had already confessed on Mikan without telling him.

Mikan looked at him and slightly nodded. "Yes," she choked out. "Y…You're the father."

"Hold it, hold it right there." Ruka said out loud. He stared at the three of them and he was clearly confused. He doesn't even understand what the hell is really happening to all of them. First Mikan is pregnant, the next thing, Natsume and Mikan did _it_ and now Natsume's father. "How the hell this thing happens! Are you two together?"

Mikan immediately reacted. She shook her head. "No, we're not!"

"Then…" he pointed Natsume. "How did he become the father of that," he pointed Mikan's stomach. "child."

"Imai," Hotaru looked at Natsume. "Explain to him."

Hotaru abruptly nodded. "Listen to me, Ruka. I'll explain this to you once." Ruka nodded and focused his attention to Hotaru. "You remember when Mikan and I had our night out, a week ago?" Ruka nodded again. "Well, we just witnessed Reo cheated on Mikan."

"He---" Ruka was about to comment when Hotaru cut him off.

"Don't interrupt me. Now, Mikan ran away from us and like she always does, she ran to Natsume. Then this idiot here drank a couple of bottle of beers and this moron here, let her get drunk." Mikan glared at Hotaru while Natsume was muttering colourful words. "Mikan offered a drink to Natsume and because this guy here is an alcoholic he too drank some beer. They both get drank and eventually they had sex, a one night stand." Hotaru cleared her throat. "Now, any questions dear Ruka?" she sarcastically said.

Ruka was still surprised on what Hotaru just said. He looked at Mikan then to Natsume. "Uh…So…" he didn't know what to say.

"Ruka, snap out of it." Natsume said as he nudges Ruka.

Ruka shook his head. "Sorry, I was too shock."

"We are all shock." Mikan said.

"What are going to do?" He asked.

"We need to tell our parents." Natsume said.

Mikan gasped. "No, they're going to kill me! No way!" she shouted as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"What if they're going to asked about you're tummy getting big? What are you going to tell? You're the Virgin Mary?" Natsume mocked.

Mikan glared at him but then she sighed. Natsume was right, sooner or later their parents will know about this and if they won't tell them earlier their will be a lot of chaos will happen. But even though she knew they have to tell them the truth she's still scared of what will happen next. Their parents will be furious and mad, especially to Mikan's case. She's Mikan Sakura for Pete Sake and she's the prodigy of the Sakura clan. Her parents have a lot of expectations to her; especially her mother and she'll just ruin everything. She'll bring shame to her family and her family's name.

Natsume notice that Mikan was in deep thought. He eyed Hotaru and Ruka, like asking them for some privacy. Hotaru nodded and Ruka smiled at Natsume. They both went to the kitchen leaving them both.

Natsume stood up and made his way beside Mikan. "Hey," he called her.

Mikan looked up at Natsume and she looked worried. "Stop worrying." He said.

Mikan shook her head. "I can't. I'm ruining my family's reputation Natsume. How do you will my parent's reaction after we tell them? Huh? They'll surely kill me ground me for the rest of my life."

"They won't—"

"They won't? They will Natsume. I'm Mikan Sakura and Mikan Sakura don't do one night stand because she's an modest lady. Then what? What do you know, the Mikan Sakura that all people praise was just like any other bitches. She drinks then get drunk and the biggest part is she had a sex with his bestfriend, Natsume Hyuuga and oh, she got pregnant and they're not even married or not even together! You got that Natsume?" she hastily said as she shouted the last part. She sighed when Natsume didn't answer her. She spun her head away from Natsume's direction. "Yea, thanks for listening to me." She sarcastically said.

Natsume sighed. He didn't know what to say to comfort Mikan. He was never good at that so all he did was looked at her but he knew he needs to do something. He also has a fault with this and he needed to help her. True, he can't understand what she felt right now. They weren't the same. Yes, he was the heir of the Hyuuag family and his family has a lot expectation to him but unlike to Mikan, he was known as a hot guy with bad boy attitudes and the people were used to him on changing girlfriends, drinking a lot, so it wasn't a shock for them if he made a girl pregnant but if it's Mikan Sakura that will be a total shock.

"Polka," he called Mikan. Mikan stared at him and he saw tears were falling in her eyes.

"What?" she asked as she wiped her tears.

Natsume touched Mikan's face. She was shock on Natsume's gesture. Natsume wiped Mikan's tears. "Don't cry."

Mikan sniffed and move her head away from Natsume's hand. "Sorry. It's just that I can't help it."

"We need to tell them. We just have to accept what will happen after we tell them the truth."

"And what about people's comments huh?"

"Ignore them." He simply said.

She glared at Natsume. She's getting crazy about people's comments and all he can say is ignore them. "Well, sorry Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, I can't do that. I can't just simply ignore them!" she said as she made a loud humphed.

"You're really an idiot." He said. "Look, watermelons, whatever you do people will make comments and you can't stop that. You can't please everybody all the time. You can't always be the respectful, nice, modest or whatever they describe you. You need to be yourself. Aren't you tired of being love by not who you are? Once in a while you need to show them who you are. Who Mikan Sakura is. Who my bestfriend is and who everyone love." _And who I love_. He thought.

Mikan was speechless on what Natsume said. _Who knew Natsume could tell so shocking words?_ She thought. She looked at Natsume like he isn't Natsume.

"Don't look at me like that." He said, with a hint of irritation in his tone.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "But I never knew you can say such touching words."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "We're friends and you didn't know that?"

"Well, sorry. You never do that to me."

"I do that to you. You're just dumb to notice that it was touching words."

She glared at him and punches him lightly on his right arm. "I'm not dumb. Whatever." she smiled at him and hugged him. "Thanks, Natsume."

Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's shoulder. "Yea, yea." He said while hiding the blush on his face.

Mikan broke the hug and Natsume was displeased with it. "We're going to tell them the day after tomorrow."

"Why?"

"There'll be a party tonight. You forgot that? Typical. Anyway, we can't just ruin their arrival. So, we're not going tell them tonight." Mikan stated.

Natsume nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He teased her. She giggled.

"Glad you're okay now, Mikan." A voice interrupted Mikan's giggled.

Mikan stop giggling and looked at the direction where the voice cam from. It was Ruka standing in the kitchen stairway and Hotaru trailing behind him. Mikan smiled at the both of them. "Yea, thanks to Natsume."

"Really? And I thought the guy only gives you problems." She smirked.

Natsume shot a glare to Hotaru. "You witch, you're getting on my last nerve,"

"My bad." She said as she stood beside Mikan.

Before another war would be declared between Hotaru and Natsume, Ruka interrupted them. He cleared his throat. "Well, aren't you going to eat lunch here?"

Mikan stood up and shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, Ruka-pyon but Hotaru and I had to go home now. I still need to prepare for the party and I still have some lessons on Jin-Jin's."

"Oh," He sighed. "I prepared your favourite."

Mikan smiled. "Maybe, next time?"

Ruka nodded. "Sure."

Hotaru grab Mikan's hand and walked towards the door. Ruka and Natsume followed the both of them.

"We're going now." Mikan said as Hotaru opened the door.

Natsume nodded. "Hn."

Mikan smiled at the both of them and wave her hand. "I'll see you tonight." Then she went to Hotaru's car first.

Hotaru was left by Mikan. She looked at Natsume. "Good you're going to take your responsibilities."

Natsume shrug. "You know why,"

Hotaru plastered a small smiled on her face. "Then see you both in the ball."

"Hotaru," Ruka called her when she was about to walked away. Hotaru faced him and rolled her eyes. She leaned towards Ruka and peck him on the lips then she went towards her car.

When Hotaru's car vanished, Natsume closed the door and smirked at the blushing Ruka. "You look like a hopeless romantic lad," Natsume said as he smirked.

Ruka glared at him then smiled. "All Hotaru's fault." Natsume walked to the kitchen and sat at the chair infront of the dining table. Ruka followed him and sat across Natsume. "What about you, Natsume. You're really going to fulfil the responsibilities?"

"Of course, dumfuss. I made her pregnant. What do you expect? I'll hide like a coward?" he said as he started to eat on what Ruka prepared.

"I'll ask you something, Natsume." Natsume looked up to him. "Well, there are more than, hmm, I guess 8 billion people in this entire world. Why'd you like Mikan?"

"Eight billion people in the world, Ruka. And my heart only wanted Mikan." He answered.

Ruka smiled at Natsume. "You really love her, don't you?"

Natsume formed a small smile. "You have know idea."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/n: Well, that's it. Hope you'll like it. Please, please, drop a review after you read, it'll make me very happy! Thanks. :)**


	4. Eavesdrop

**Mistake**

**A/n:** Sorry for updating late. School's a week or so to go so I needed to spend my time having fun and spend the last days of my summer to the fullest. And speaking of school, Ugh. I'm totally not ready *sighs* and when the schools starts I may update very very late. But don't worry, I'll try to update fast if the teachers won't give us tons of home works, projects and quizzes.

Here's the 4th chapter! Hope you'll like this. And oh, by the way, I dedicate this chapter to _**boldbrunette**_, _**An Identified Nobody**_, _**YellowKnight**_, _**NekoTama-chan**_, _**mikanxnatsume1228**_ and _**Xxdarkness-angelxX**_. :)

**Summary: **They were the best of friends since God knows when. He was always there whenever she needs him and she was always there to cheer him up. But when they've both done a mistake, their friendship change into something they never expected.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice only the plot of this story. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5

_Eavesdrop_

_

* * *

  
_

"_I'd rather spent only one night with you than spending whole day with someone else."_

"Example, _3b-(4b-6b+3) +b._ The brackets in this expression can be removed, and then the expression may be simplified like example 1 above or…" I heard Jinno-sensei said while demonstrating the problem in the board.

I looked blankly at him and then sighed. I just arrived in our house 10 minutes ago. Hotaru drove me off here to be sure that I'm saved or more like the _baby_ is safe from my clumsiness. I sighed. I still can't believe that I'm pregnant with Natsume's child. I still can't believe that he accepted the baby just like that. Just like it was simple gift that I gave to him for Christmas. Just like that. No questions or any investigation from him. He didn't even ask if he was really that father. He just accepted it and that's it.

But I'm thankful for that.

I yawned silently. I am really damn sleepy right now and I really really really wanted to sleep but this devil in front of me won't let me. I was currently being punished for being late in his class. When I arrived in here, I hurriedly went upstairs to have a good sleep but when I stepped out on the elevator, to my horror I first saw Jinno-sensei, glaring at me. He lectured me about punctuality for more than 1 hour. Ugh, I really hate him. Is it my fault that I didn't know that our class will be earlier than the original schedule? No one told me about that. I hate this day.

I can feel my eyes started to close and whenever I tried to open it, it'll close again. So, I decided to let my eyes be close and maybe I can fall asleep. When I was one step away from totally falling asleep, I heard a loud spat on my desk.

I jumped slightly and when I heard JinJin's stick collided with my wooden desk. Poor desk.

"Ms. Sakura," I heard his scary voice said my name.

I looked up at him and I gulped when I saw his angry scary face. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you listening to ever word that I'm saying?" he asked as he crossed his arms unde his chest.

Well, No. Why would I? You're subject is very boring and all I wanted is to sleep and you can't even let me sleep! You goddamn scary freaky teacher who has a frog on his shoulder! "Yes, of course JinJin!" I lied as I flashed a fake smiled.

He looked at me with doubt. Oh no. "Well then," he said as he smiled evilly. Oh crap. I hate it when he smiles like that. I'm in trouble again. "Answer that problem." He said as his point the white board with his stick.

I looked at the white board and I gulped when I saw the equation. "Well, Ms. Sakura, I suppose you can answer that question." He evilly said.

I just stay there, sitting on my chair while looking at the equation. How in the world will I answer that? I don't even understand that freaking algebra!

"Go on, Ms. Sakura. Answer it."

I slowly stood up and made my way to the white board. I grab the pentile pen. I examined the problem. Oh come on, Mikan, why will you examine when you don't' even know what kind of problem is this?

"Faster Mikan." Jin-Jin impatiently said.

And how dare he demand me to answer this thing faster when I don't even understand this. I sighed.

2x + 3y - 2 + 3x + 6y + 7, I scratch my head thinking on how to answer this thing? Am I going to simplify this? Or what? Wait why does letter has involvements with this? Ugh. If Jinno can just ask me questions about history I'd probably answered it before any eye can blink.

Then before I can finish answering it, my knight and shining armor opened the door. Whoever that is, I owe him or her my life.

"Mr. Jinno," I heard our butler, Nodacchi called Jinno. I turned around and looked at Nodacchi. "I'm sorry to disturb you but Ms. Sakura is needed downstairs."

I smiled triumphantly at Nodacchi who looked at me with a little confused on his face. Jinno stared at me with annoyance and I just grinned at him. Hah! That's what you get for letting me answer this unanswerable question. He groaned and then nodded. "Fine. Class dismisses Ms. Sakura."

I nodded and smiled at him and then I went pass thru Nodacchi and went outside the room. Nodacchi bowed at Jinno and then closed the door. When he turned around, I smiled at him happily.

"Madam, is there—" I cut him off with a hug. He was surprised on my gesture. I don't care what he thinks I just wanted to hug him. Thanks to him I got out from Jinno's hell!

I broke the hug but I was still smiling at him. His face was red after I hugged him and I chuckled at his expression. "Thanks Nodacchi!" and I happily skipped towards the elevator. This day is not so bad after all.

* * *

When the elevator dinged the door opened and I immediately stepped out from the elevator. I walked towards the living room when I saw the entire maid lined up. Even Nodacchi was already there beside the mayordoma of our house.

I stood beside Nodacchi. "What's up?" I whispered to him.

And before he can answer the two guards swung the door opened. I stepped forward to see who just arrived and my eyes widen when I saw the most important two people in my life that I haven't seen for entire three years!

"Mikan!" the beautiful charming and smiling woman called my name.

My shock expression was turned into a happy and delighted one. "Mom!" I exclaimed as I ran towards her and hugged her tightly. She chuckled and hugged him back.

"Why my daughter looks prettier than before." I heard a familiar cheerful voice said. I looked up and saw my dad, smiling at me.

I broke the hug with my mom and hug my dad. "Daddy!" I said.

He hugged me back and he kissed my head. "We miss you, Mikan."

My dad stretches his arms telling Yuka, my mom to joins us. She walked towards us as he hugged me and my dad. I'm really happy to see them again. After a long time of not seeing each other I am so thankful to see them again. I can sense all the helpers that were looking at us was smiling and looking at us in awe. Then the wonderful moment between our family was broken when my dad's tummy grumble.

We broke the hug and my mom laugh. "Hungry?" My mom teased.

Dad flashed an embarrassing smile and chuckled. "Yea,"

"The food is already served." Nodacchi said.

"Let's eat!" Narumi happily said as he drags me and Yuka towards the dining room.

* * *

"So, hows my tangerine?" My mom, Yuka asked as he sliced a piece of steak in her plate. My mom calls me tangerine for my name means mandarin orange or tangerine.

I smiled at her. "Still me." I answered. I looked at one of our maid. "Is there any eggs that you prepared?" I asked.

The maid nodded. "Yes, Mikan-sama. I'll prepare you some." Then she went to the kitchen.

I notice my dad; Narumi looked at me with confusion. "I thought you hate eggs?" he asked me.

Oh shit. Well, these past few days I've liked eggs which I really hate before. Omygod. Mikan, think for an excuse. Think! What will I tell him? Oh dad, I'm pregnant and I think that's the reason why I started to like eggs. Oh no no. "Uh, Hotaru made me like eggs. She said it's good for the health." I excused. The eggs arrived and I started to eat.

"That's why I like Hotaru so much." Mom said. "She's really a good friend."

"Yes." Narumi agreed. "Well, how are she and Ruka?"

"Hotaru and Ruka are still together. In fact, both of them are already engage."

My mom gasped and smiled happily. "Really? I'm happy for her! Her parents were waiting for that!"

"I know."

"How about you Mikan?" My dad asked. "How about you and Reo?"

"We broke up." I simply said as I continue eating the eggs.

My mom almost spitted the juice that she was drinking when she heard my answer. Dad drops his spoon. "Mikan! Why?" My mom asked.

"Let's not talk about it, mom, and dad. Please?"

They both nodded. There was a silence while we were eating when my mom remember someone who I really don't want to talk about. "Hows Natsume, dear?"

I almost choke out when she mention Natsume's name. I looked up at my mom to check if she saw my reaction but thank God she wasn't. She was currently concentrating the crabs that she was eating.

I cleared my throat. "Well, he's still the same old Natsume. Stoic, cold, playboy, rude, jerk,—"

"Watch your words, Mikan. Are you having grudges towards Natsume? Are you in a fight?" Dad cut me off.

Oops. Stupid Mikan, you shouldn't say those words. Is being pregnant affect your words? I sighed and shook my. "I'm sorry dad. We aren't in a fight. I'm not really in the mood right now. I'm really tired. Can I go to sleep?"

Dad nodded. "You better take a rest. We still have a ball tonight."

I nodded and stood up. I walked towards mom and kissed her on the cheeks. She smiled at me. "Have a good rest, honey." I nodded and walked to dad and he kissed me on the fore head. Then I went to my room and had a good sleep that I've been wanting since early this evening.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say---_

And once again when I was about to have a good sleep, I was awaken by another goddamn disturbance. I harshly grab my phone in the table beside me and flipped it open. "Hello," I annoyingly said so the person will notice that I am damn annoyed with him or she or whatever is this person's gender!

"Is being moody part of pregnant life?" A cocky voice said on the other line. I don't need to ask who the rude guy is.

"Shut the fuck up, Natsume." I angrily said. Yes, I'm really pissed off right now. First my trying on having a good sleep was disturb 2 times and then this stupid Jinno-sensei gave me a mind exploding question and then now this Natsume Hyuuga is disturbing my sleep again!

"And saying foul words is also a par of it? Good thing I'm a man. I won't experience that thing."

I groaned. "Shut up, okay? It's partly your fault why I am…" I was about to shout the word pregnant when I remember no one hasn't knows about this and if I shout that word some one might heard me report it to my parents. I sighed. "Whatever. Now, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice."

I sat up when I heard Natsume said those words. He said what? "You said what?"

"Nothing," he grumbled. "By the way, I'm going to fetch you by 7."

"What?"

"I'm going to fetch you, idiot."

"But tonight's the ball and I'm going there with my parents. Aren't you going there with them?" I asked him.

"Nope." He answered.

"And why?"

"Aoi's going with this unknown guy. Ruka's going with Hotaru. Koko and the others are going with their lovers. So, you're going with me." He

"And what about my parents?" I asked.

"I just called Uncle Narumi. He said it'll be okay if we are going with each other. Now, don't complain. By 7 I'll be there."

"But—" before I can protest he hung up the phone. I groaned and looked at my phone's clock. It's still 1 in the afternoon. I still have a lot of hours to sleep. I flipped my phone close and positioned my self in the bed. I close my eyes trying to have some sleep and thank God, I successfully had my slumber.

* * *

"Where the hell is that woman?" Natsume impatiently said.

He was currently waiting on the Sakura's mansion's living room. He was wearing a sophisticated two-button black tuxedo. That is traditionally tailored. It has jacket features and its button is satin-covered and a chest welt pocket and front flap pocket is with satin besoms.

He was already waiting for Mikan and it was 10 minutes past 7 and Mikan hasn't show up. He tapped his foot silently when his phone vibrated.

_The gang are already here. Where are you?_

_-Ruka-_

Natsume replied immediately.

_Still in Mikan's house. She's still tortured by the make up artists._

_-Natsume-_

When he slide his phone down to, his luck Nodacchi past thru him. "Nodacchi!" Natsume called him.

Nodacchi turned around and bowed at Natsume. "Good Evening, Natsume-sama."

"Where's Mikan?" he asked.

"Mikan-sama is still upstairs." He looked to the direction where the stairs where place then smiled. "Well, there she is." He said while smiling.

Natsume turned his gaze to where Nodacchi where looking. His eyes widen and his jaw almost drops when she saw how gorgeous Mikan is.

Mikan was wearing strapless gown that has a fully sequined bodice with sweetheart neckline. Shimmering sequins scatter from the waist to the full, ball gown skirt. It has lace-up back. Her hair was down with a classic modern glamour curls. She wore black rhinestone T-strap sandals that have 2 and ¼ heels.

Nodacchi bowed at Mikan then he smiled at her. "Good Evening, Mikan-sama."

Mikan smiled at him as she gently glides down in the stairs. When she reaches at the bottom she smiled at Natsume who was still looking at him with awe.

"So, Natsume what do you think?" she asked as she twirled around.

Natsume realized that he was gaping towards Mikan cleared his throat and looked at Mikan from up to down. He stood up and went towards Mikan. "You look…okay." He said.

Mikan pouted. "Okay? What kind of answer is that?"

"Whatever." Natsume rolled his eyes. "Not bad. And who designed your gown? You should thank that person. He or she made your gown look like you're a C-cup girl." He smirked as he pressed a finger on her chest.

Nodacchi's eyes became wide when he heard what Natsume said to Mikan. His face became red and cleared his throat. _Natsume-sama will always be Natsume-sama_ he thought.

Mikan's face became red in embarrassment as Natsume removed the finger on her chest. Her brows furrowed and whacked Natsume on the head.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" Mikan screamed.

Uh-oh.

* * *

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to the welcome ball for the arrival of one of the most respected people in the Japan, Ms and Mrs. Narumi and Yuka Sakura." The reporter said as he faced the camera.

The Welcome Ball for Yuka and Narumi had already started. Guests, Visitors, Relatives, Friends and some Respected People had already arrived in the place. Reporters and paparazzi are everywhere not missing every detail about the people that they cornered in the red carpet.

And one of them is Ruka and Hotaru,

"Ruka Nogi, 1 year ago you just declared your love for Ms. Hotaru Imai." The reporter said. "And then 6 months after, you asked her hand for marriage. Do you already have planes for your wedding?" The reporter asked as she shoves the microphone to Ruka.

Ruka chuckled. "Well, we haven't finishing the plans but we'll tell everyone once we already finished it."

"One question, Mr. Nogi what's the reason why you fell in love with the infamous Ice Queen?" Hotaru rolled her eyes when she heard another reporter asked the question she really hates the most. She hates it whenever medias asked why Ruka fall in love with her. Why her, of all the women who is head over heels in love with him. She knows that it was really an impossible thing that Ruka will fall in love with her and the media doesn't need to make her remember that every day.

Ruka opened his mouth to answer the question but when he was about to answer the question, Hotaru grab the microphone and glared at the reporter. "Dou you know the sentence: Mind you own business?" She rudely said as she grabs Ruka away from the Medias.

When they arrived inside, Ruka held Hotaru's hand and smiled at her. "You don't have to do that."

"I can do whatever I want. Mind your damn business." She coldly said.

Ruka knew she was pissed so Ruka just simply chuckled. Then their friends arrived also and they went towards them.

"Hotaru!" a pink haired girl called Hotaru. They both turned around and looked at the person who called Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled slightly and Ruka greeted them with a very warm smile. The pink haired girl wasn't alone. She was accompanied with some people. The pink haired girl ran towards Hotaru and hugged her. Hotaru hugged her back but then she immediately broke the hug.

"I miss you Hotaru." The pink haired girl squealed. The pink haired girl was known as Anna. Anna is one Mikan and Hotaru's bestfriend.

"I didn't know you already arrived here in Japan?" Hotaru asked.

"I just arrived earlier this morning. Sorry I didn't call you guys!" Anna said.

"Hey Ruka and Hotaru." A blonde guy that wears glasses greeted the two of them. He too is part of the little group of friends. He's Anna's currently boyfriend.

"Hello Yuu." Ruka smiled back at him.

A blue haired girl and a green permed hair girl hugged Hotaru too. Hotaru can't breathe because of the tight hug of the two so she pushed them and glared at them. "Are you going to kill me?" She scowled.

The blue haired girl, Nonoko which is Anna's twin and the permed hair girl, Sumire laughed. "Not yet Hotaru." Sumire said.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. She looked at Ruka. "Where are the two Bakas?" She impatiently said.

The two guys beside Sumire and Nonoko nodded. He is Koko and he is Sumire's long time boyfriend and the one beside Nonoko is Kitsunume, her fiancé. "The party is about to start." Koko said as he checked his watch.

"I texted him awhile ago and he said they're on their way." Ruka said.

"Let's go to our respected seats." Nonoko said. They all nodded and they went to find their seats.

* * *

The limousine that Mikan and Natsume rode already arrived. Once the parked everyone went close to the limousine waiting for the two young adults that they were waiting all this time.

"Can we just have the back door?" Mikan asked as she looked at the people that they were waiting for us.

"Our parents will kill us." Natsume simply answered. "Don't worry, they won't eat you. I'm here."

Mikan laughed then flashed him Natsume's favourite smile. "Thanks."

Natsume looked away trying to hide the red tint in her cheeks. The bodyguard open the door and cameras started to flash. Mikan was almost blinded with the lights that kept flashing.

Natsume went out first and the he held Mikan's hand as Mikan went outside the car. Medias and Paparazzi kept calling their names, making them looked at the camera.

They entered the red carpet while Mikan was flashing them her cheerful smile. Natsume just kept ignoring them. And like Hotaru and Ruka they were trapped by the Medias but thanks to Natsume, he glared the people who tried to ask non sense questions and when he notice that the people was stepping away from them, he grab Mikan and they went inside.

"I thought we'll die alive there." Mikan said as she panted.

"Tch. Annoying idiots."

"Mikan!" Nonoko called them as she waved her hands telling Mikan to go there. Mikan grab Natsume's arm and they went to their friends.

* * *

"And we welcome back Yuka Sakura and Narumi Sakura." Serene announced in the microphone as she grinned happily to the two couple.

Narumi and Yuka stood up from their seats and faced the crowd who was clapping loudly. Narumi and Yuka bowed and smiled at them. Then they sat back again. "And the ball continues." Serena declared as she went down from the stage.

After the declaration, everyone started to dance, to eat, to chit chat with friends. The party wasn't declared close doors so some of them are being chased by the annoying Medias and paparazzi.

The brunette was currently standing on the buffet, getting some fruits for the third time.

"Hungry?" a familiar voice said.

Mikan looked at the person and she gasped. "R-Reo."

Reo smiled at him. "Hello, Mikan."

"What are you doing here?" She angrily said.

"Mouri clan is one of the partners of your clan Mikan. Tsk Tsk Tsk. Did you forget that?" he asked. He held Mikan's left hand and kissed it. "I know I've done wrong on cheating on you but I promise I will never do it again. You're a big loss Mikan Sakura. Please come back to me." He sincerely said.

Reo was expecting that Mikan will give up easily and she will accept him again but to his dismay, Mikan remove his hands from Reo's grasp and glared at him. "I'm a big loss?" She snorted. "Heh, more like my wealth is a big loss."

"Mikan it's---"

"Shut up, Reo. You've already hurt me and I won't let you hurt me again. We're done. We're history. Paste that on you small brain." She spat as she walked away.

She left a dumbfounded Reo and she walked towards to their table. She sat comfortably and started to eat the fruits she gathered awhile ago. She felt someone was looking at her and she was right, Natsume is looking at her.

"What?" she innocently asked.

"I saw something earlier. At the buffet." He simply said.

Mikan knew what he means. She smiled at him. "Oh, Reo asked me to come back to him. He said I was a big loss to him, that he really regrets everything, he said a lot of lies but I just dumped him. I won't let him hurt me again. No one hurts Mikan Sakura." She said, reassuring Natsume that she didn't come back to Reo.

Natsume nodded and smirked. "Good. Damn that ass."

Mikan chuckled and continued eating the food when someone called her. "Mikan," she tilted her head and she saw an unknown person. "Yuka-sama is calling you." Mikan nodded. "I'll be back, Natsume," then she went towards her parents whose being interviewed.

Mikan groaned when she saw a bunch of reporters. _Ugh, reporters again._ She thought.

"Oh, Mikan, dear. Here you are." Yuka said as she smiles to her daughter.

When all the reporters heard it, they all looked at Mikan and captured her pictures and videos making her way towards her mom and dad. Mikan didn't look at the camera but she didn't fail to flash her warm cheerful smile. She place herself between her mom and her dad.

"So, Mikan Sakura is it true about the break up between you and Mr. Reo Mouri? Did you regret loosing an influential guy like him?" one of the reporter ask.

_No, why would I regret loosing an asshole like him? Never in a million years._ Mikan thought. "It's true that Reo and I broke up. At first I thought he was a great loss –_not- _but then I realize that at least we are still –_enemies-_ friends right now. Right?" she answered like she really mean every word she said.

"Right." They answered.

"Mrs. Yuka, the news that your daughter helped hundreds of orphans here in Japan. What can you say about that?"

Yuka looked at her daughter then to the reporter. "I was in America when I heard about that but I'm really happy that Mikan did such a marvellous thing. Narumi and I are really proud of her. She became a nice, beautiful, intelligent and modest young woman. She isn't like other young woman out there that all they do is to party, do inappropriate thing and give disgrace to their parents. Right Narumi?" Yuka said as she looked at Narumi.

Narumi nodded and grinned. "Yes, my wife is right. We all agree right?" He happily said. All the interviewers nodded and smiled.

Mikan just stood there with a fake smile plastered on her mouth. _Nice? Modest? Don't give disgrace to their parents? Don't do inappropriate thing?_ She sighed_. If they will know about the secret they'll surely be humiliated._ "Mom, can I excuse myself? I need to go to the bathroom." She whispered.

Yuka nodded. "Sure honey."

Then Mikan excused herself then she ran towards the bathroom. A certain interviewer notice that Mikan already left. "Shit, I need to ask her some questions or I'll be fired."

Mikan ran towards the bathroom that unknown to her someone is following her. When she was about to open the door, someone grab her hand. She turned around to see the person.

"Natsume." She sighed. "Oh, it's you. I thought it was Reo."

Natsume raised his eyebrow. "You want to see him?"

"Yea, I wanna see him so I can strangle him to death." She scoffed.

Natsume smirk. "May he rest in peace."

Miman chuckled. "You need anything?"

"What did the people ask you there?"

Mikan's eyes sadden when she heard Natsume's question. "Is there something wrong, Polka?" he asked.

"Nothing." She lied.

"You're not good on lying. Now, tell me."

Mikan sighed. "She brags again how _angelic_ I am. That I'm a modest young woman who doesn't give any disgrace to my parents." Mikan sighed. "And it makes me guiltier."

"Polka, don't be guilty. She'll understand you. They'll understand you."

Mikan snorted. "Yea, they'll understand me. Like they're going to ground me for the rest of my life and the worst they'll disown me or maybe kicked me out of the house."

Natsume glared at her. "So what do you want now? _Abort_ the child?"

Mikan gasped. "No! Of course not! What do you think I am? A killer? I'll never abort my child! Never!"

Natsume sighed. "Good." He caressed Mikan's face. "Don't worry, Polka. I'll take care of the child, of _our_ child."

Mikan smiled and hug Natsume. "Thanks Nat. You're really are a good bestfriend."

"I know that. And don't call me Nat." Mikan laughed as Natsume hugged her back.

While they were having there little moment, unknown to them someone heard everything that they've talk about and the worst? He recorded it and captured some photos.

"I'm going to be promoted to this!" then the person immediately left as an evil smile was plastered on his ugly face.

Goodluck.

* * *

A pink haired girl that reaches her shoulder is walking silently while humming a song in the corridors of Sakura Mansion. She's one of the trusted maids in the Sakura mansion and her name is Misaki Harada. Misaki Harada is the personal maid of Yuka and Narumi's only daughter Mikan Sakura.

"Misaki-chan!" a mature voice called her.

She stops humming as she turned around. She saw Nodacchi running towards her, holding three copies of newspapers. She smiled at Nodacchi. "Nidacchi-sama, good morning." She said, bowing at Nodacchi.

Nodacchi panted as he reach in front if Misaki. "Misa…Misaki…" he handed one of the newspaper that he was holding. "Give this to Mikan-sama! Faster." He said.

Misaki accepted the newspaper as she stared at Nodacchi with confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

Nodacchi nodded. "Look at the front page."

Misaki did as Nodacchi said to her. Her eyes widen when she saw what was written on the front page of the newspaper. Then she ran towards Mikan's room.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Mikan-sama open the door." She muttered as she knocks again. She sighed when she heard the door click and a sleepy brunette opened the door.

She yawned. "What now Misaki? I'm still sleepy."

Misaki bow at Mikan. "I need to show you something, Mikan-sama."

"Drop the –sama, Misaki. Come in." she sleepily said. Misaki nodded as she entered Mikan's room. Misaki is like Mikan's elder sister that's why Mikan treats her like she was a part of their family.

Mikan sat on the sofa. "Sit Misaki-chan." Mikan ordered. Misaki sat beside Mikan and handed her the newspaper.

Mikan accepted the newspaper as she started to unfolded the newspaper. "What about—" she gasped as her mouth hung on what she saw.

Then before Mikan can react the door flung open. The two ladies looked at the door way and there was Yuka, holding the newspaper like she was about to rip it while Narumi was looking shock and angry.

Misaki stood up and bowed. "Yuka-sama, Narumi-sama."

"Misaki, get out. I need to talk to my daughter." Yuka angrily said. Misaki nodded and gave Mikan a last glance as she mouth _goodluck_ to her then she left the room and close the door.

Yuka sat beside Mikan while Narumi stood up beside her. Yuka shove the newspaper to Mikan. "Read the front page." She said.

Mikan nodded. "T…The hottie playboy made her…bestfriend preg…pregnant" Mikan's tears where ready to fall. That was written on the very front page of the newspaper. Below the title of the article was a picture of her and Natsume hugging at the party last night. It was captured when Mikan and Natsume was talking outside the bathroom.

Yuka took a deep breathe as she look sternly at Mikan. "Is that true Mikan?" she asked.

Mikan didn't answered she looked at Narumi who was rubbing her forehead. Then she looked back at the newspaper.

"Mikan, is that true? Did Natsume made you pregnant? Are you pregnant?" Mikan asked again as she grab the newspapers away from Mikan so she can looked at her.

Mikan looked back at Yuka as tears fall down on her chocolate eyes. "Tell me Mikan!" Yuka shouted.

"I'm sorry, mom." She said as she sobs.

When Yuka heard Mikan's answer she stood up and walked towards the door. But before she walked out she said something to Mikan. "I didn't see you for three years Mikan and the first thing that I'll know is that you're pregnant. I can't believe that my daughter is an unmarried pregnant woman. You made me disappointed." Then she slams the door shut.

Narumi sat beside Mikan and hug her. Mikan sob loudly on Narumi's chest. Today was supposed the day that her parents will know that she's pregnant but she didn't know that someone will tell them and this will be result of her biggest mistake.

* * *

- **Hope you like. Don't forget to drop a review:) Thankksssss!**


	5. Decision

**MISTAKE**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/n: I've updated late and i`m so sorry. My schedule became hectic, thanks to my studies. I'll update my other story maybe next week? I won't promise but I'll try :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5

_Decision_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Our love's the only truth, that's why I run to you."_

Silence.

Silence was embracing the whole living room of the Sakura mansion. Each person that was sited on the big long comfy couch had their mouth shut, including me.

We, the Hyuuga family, and the Sakura family were all the living room. My dad and mom were in front of us and they were beside Mikan's mom and dad. Along with my side was Polka, who was biting her nails while her eyes were glued on the floor. I look at the 4 adults in front of us. They had the different expression on their faces. Persona, was looking calm yet frustrated and worried.

Serena was shock and worried. Narumi was worried and sad. While Yuka, no words can describe how mad, furious, sad and disappointed she is. Unlike the others, worried ness wasn't on her face.

I know now what Mikan means. She wasn't like I expected she was. She wasn't like my mother. If I didn't know that she was really the real mother of Mikan, I would have thought by now that she was Mikan's wicked step mother.

Why are we here? Well, obviously we are here to face what our parents will tell us on about the headlines for today. And what are the headlines about? Oh, it's just about the shit that I made Mikan pregnant.

Damn it. Curse that nosy reporter who isn't minding his own damn business. If it wasn't for him maybe this thing will turn right. Maybe if that reporter didn't publish that thing and we told them first, perhaps they would accept it but no, it didn't end up that way. It was his entire fault. His entire fault.

Ugh. Who am I kidding? It was my fault. If I didn't followed Mikan the reporter wouldn't know about this. If I didn't got jealous because Reo is also in his way to Mikan, this wouldn't end up this way. This was all my fault. My entire fault.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my seat, waiting for Mikan to come back. She was taking too long for the interview. I turned my head and saw the reporters were surrounding her and Yuka. They both look beautiful and stunning, especially Mikan. But then, something is destroying her beautiful face, her fake smile. I know something is up, with her fake smile, it was obvious that she was sad right now._

_Probably, Yuka brag about how modest and all she is and she was guilty that the truth she wasn't really what Yuka think she is. Mikan is modest, nice, beautiful and intelligent. All the things that Yuka kept telling about her are true. Mikan was just too absorbed on the fact that she became pregnant and now, she thinks that she is a slut._

_I saw her excuse herself and ran away from the reporters. I was about to stood up and follow her but then maybe its not yet the right time to confront her. I should just leave her alone so she can have a peace to herself. Yea, maybe that's right._

_I was about to turn my head on the other direction when I saw Reo walking towards the direction where Mikan ran. I know, I should leave them alone, after all it wasn't my business but I just can't do it because of the evil smile on his face._

_Then, all stupid imagination kept flooding on my head. What if he'll ask Mikan to come back again and by now, he has a good plan to take her back? What if she'll believe him and she'll come back to him? What if Mikan will abort the child just because of Reo?_

_And that what ifs is enough to make me very jealous and loose my mind. I stood up and walk towards the direction where Mikan and the bastard where off. I walk thru the hallways and then I spotted Mikan, making her way to the comfort room then I saw Reo walking towards her. I ran to Reo and grab his shoulder, making him look at me._

"_What do you want?" he angrily asks as he pushes my hand away from his shoulder._

"_Stay away from her." I hissed._

_He chuckled. "Who are you to boss me around? Don't forget that I am Reo Mouri-"_

"_And I'm Natsume Hyuua and I am more powerful than you." Well, for his information we are the number one and they're the number 15. _

"_Yeah, right. But you still don't know me, Natsume Hyuuga. I'm more evil than you." He threatening said._

_I scoff. "Don't try me, bastard." I gritted my teeth as I flash him my scariest glare. "So, as early as it could, I'm warning you Mouri, stay away from Mikan."_

_He raise his eyebrow and smirk. "Oh, so you like her?"_

"_Shut up."_

_He laughed. "So, I'm right, right? You like Mikan Sakura. Awww, too bad. I got her first. But if you want you have her after I toy—"_

_I punch him in the face and he fall because of the impact of my fist to his ugly face. Damn him. "Shut the fuck up, Mouri. Don't treat Mikan like she was just a toy. She isn't a toy."_

_He stood up and tried to punch me back but I dodge his fist and the looser face fall once again in the floor. "Damn you!" he angrily hissed as he stood up again. He pointed his dirty finger to me. "We're not yet done, Hyuuga. You don't know how evil I am."_

_I slap his finger and smirk. "Well then, may the best evil win." Then I put my hands in my pocket and walk away._

_But unknown to me, when I left, Reo left too and as he walk away from the hallways where we had our fight, he met the fucking nosy reporter. _

"_Excuse me, Mr, Reo but did you saw where Mikan Sakura headed?" he asked._

_Reo shrug. "She was heading to the bathroom with Hyuuga." And then he walk away._

Hyuuga? Why is she with Hyuuga? _The reporter thought. He nodded and thanked Reo then he ran towards the direction where Reo pointed out._

_End of Flashback._

I silently sighed. That was it. If I didn't become a crazy lovesick jealous asshole, this shouldn't have happened. We couldn't have talk about the problem; the reporter couldn't have eavesdropped about our secret. But I already happened. So, I should deal with it.

Damn, I can't.

"So," Persona broke the silence. I looked at him as he eyed me seriously. He cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you explain how this thing happened?" he asked.

When Persona finished saying that sentence, everyone stared at us, waiting for our answer. I looked at Mikan, she was still busy looking at the floor. I sighed and nudge her. She looked at me with those teary eyes.

"We need to explain." I whispered.

She gulped and looked at the elders who were waiting for our answer. She was nervous, I know. It was obvious that she was nervous what her parents or should I say, what Yuka would comment about the real story.

"Can you…Can you explain for me?" she whispered back.

"I want to but I can't. Your mom will ask for you explanation whether you like it or not."

"Will you stop whispering and start explaining!" Yuka's angry voice boomed in the room. "I'm getting impatient!" Obviously.

"Let's start this, okay?"

She nodded and looked at the adults that were waiting for us. "Well?" Persona asked as he leaned on the couch. "Explain."

Mikan nodded. "I'll tell them." She whispered to me and then I nodded. We all became silent as we waited for her to begin. "That night, I went to the bar with Hotaru, Koko and Kitsunume-"

"When did you started going to the bars without my permission!?" Yuka cut her off as she slams her fist in her lap.

Narumi held her hand. "Calm down, Yuka." He looked at Mikan. "Continue, dear."

Mikan nodded but before she can continue I cut her off. "To answer your question, Aunty, Mikan randomly go to the bars. She just goes there whenever we invite her and she isn't busy." I calmly said. I saw Yuka started to calm down as her furrowed eyebrows turned back to normal. "Continue, Polka."

She nodded. "That night I was dancing when I saw Reo entered the bar. I thought he was there to accompany me but I was wrong. He was there to be with someone else and I saw how he cheated on me."

"That bastard," I heard Yuka mumbled. Wow, Yuka was really a scary woman.

"I got emotional and ran out from the bar. As I always do, I ran to Natsume." She looked at me as I raise my eyebrow. I looked away and then saw my dad's smirk. I glared at him. Can't he understand that this isn't time for teasing? Yes, he knows I like Mikan, my mom already know it too but I let them keep quiet or they're out of my life. Harsh am I? I know that.

"I cried and cried there until the time that no tears will fall in my eyes. He offered me a food but I decline. I asked for a beer-" and again, as we all suspected Yuka interrupted her.

"You drink beer!? What happened to you, Mikan? I wasn't home for 3 years and you change! What are you now, a slut?" and that made Mikan's eyes widen as the tears she'd been stopping to fall, dash down to her eyes.

I never knew Yuka could say that to her own daughter. We never knew it. Narumi was shock too, he look at Yuka with disbelief.

"Yuka, you're going too far." Narumi seriously said as he looked sternly to Yuka. Serena looks at Yuka like she wasn't her bestfriend, but my dad? He was looking at Mikan.

"I am not going too far, Narumi! You're daughter has change! She's not the Mikan we love anymore. She's…She's one of the dirty teenagers out there!"

I held Mikan's hand. She's going to breakdown any minute from now. "Control it, Mikan." I whispered.

She removed my hand from hers and wipe her tears. , I looked at her withy confuse? What's with her now? "I did not change, mom. I did not. You just didn't know who I am that's why you think I change."

"Yes, I didn't know who you are because I never knew my daughter is a slut!" and then Narumi slap her. Slap her hard.

Yuka gasped as she held her face. "How dare you slap me?"

"How dare you insult our own daughter?" he answered back.

"She deserves it!" she bitterly said as she looked at Mikan with those angry eyes.

That's it. I need to talk. I looked at Persona, telling him I need to protect Mikan. He only sighed and nodded. "Excuse me, Mrs. Sakura but Mikan is not a slut. She isn't. Yes, she goes to bar, yes she drinks but is that enough to make her a slut?" I calmly said as Yuka looked at me with shock.

"Nat, I think it's—"

I didn't mind Mikan's advice; I continued what I wanted to say. "Maybe she got pregnant even if she isn't married but that doesn't mean she is a slut. She was never a slut. I was with her since I was in diapers and I could never call her slut. And you, Aunty Sakura, how could you call her a slut when you can only be with her every 3 months in every 3 years." Cats out of bags. That's it. I spilled what I've wanted to say.

Persona rubbed his forehead and leaned in the couch. I know that kind of position, which means he won't comment anymore. He'll just shut up and will wait what'll happen next.

"Let's settle this, okay? " My mom said. "What do you want to happen with the baby?"

Without any hesitation, Yuka answered. "Abort it."

Mikan gasped. She look at Yuka in disbelief and so am I. Is this really Yuka Sakura? I never thought she could be a monster. Yes, my dad isn't the best dad of all. He could be an evil man, a cheating bastard but he isn't evil as this woman in front of me.

"No!" Mikan protested. She held her tummy. "This is my child and I won't let you touch this. No! Never in a million years."

"You, listen to me young lady! I am your mother and you follow what-"

"Yes, you are my mother and as a mother you don't what your daughter to be hurt. And just like you, I don't want my own child to be killed by a…" she held her breathe. "Witch like you!" Mikan stood up and ran away.

I stood up and followed her. As I went out to the living room, I was lost in the hallways. I ran upstairs and down stairs but she wasn't there, until I spotted Misaki.

"Misaki!" I called her as she smiled at me.

"Natsume-sama, good morning." She greeted me.

"Did you saw, Mikan?" I asked.

Her smiled faded as she nodded. "Yes, I saw her running outside. I didn't able—" I didn't let her finish what I was saying as I ran outside the mansion.

* * *

Mikan slumps her back in the trunk of the Sakura tree as she held her chest, catching her breathe. Tears flooded down on her eyes. Seeing how her mom blurted out on aborting her child made her heart shatter into pieces. She never thought that her mom could say such cruel words like that.

She rubs her tummy. "I won't let you die. I won't," she said between her sobs. "I'll take care of you. I promise."

_How could she say that? How could she? _These sentences were flooding in her mind as she remember the part were Yuka said those words.

_Without any hesitation, Yuka answered. "Abort it."_

She can't believe that she witness how merciless her mom is. She knew how cruel her mom can be but making her child be killed was crossing the line. It was too much.

She can't understand why can't she accept the child? She knows that she was at fault for all of these but making her child be killed, she will not allow it. She will never allow it.

"Mikan," a husky voice called her name.

She jerk her face up and saw the handsome face of the father of her child. "Natsume," she softly said his name.

Natsume kneel down infront of her as he held her hand. "Are you okay?"

She look straight in his eyes and she can tell that he was worried. "Do I look like okay?"

He let out a small laugh. "What kind of question was that."

She lift her hand and touch Natsume's face making his heart beat fast and his cheeks starts to flush. She smiled as she caressed her face. "Natsume, thank you."

He flash a smirk and held the hand that was on his face. "Should we stay here?"

She shook her head. "No, I…I want to be away from them, for now. Can I stay with you?"

"They'll find you there."

She sighed. "Oh."

"Well, I can help you." A voice joined their conversation. They lit their heads up and saw a pink haired girl smiling at them. "I can help you. I know a place where they can't find you."

"Where?" Natsume ask.

"In our town,"

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Leaving

**Mistake**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamier: Nope.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Polka, faster!" Natsume Hyuuga's voice was heard from downstairs.

They were currently on Natsume's apartment and Mikan are packing her clothes and other stuff that was still on the guest room of Natsume's apartment. Misaki went to the mansion and get Mikan's 2 travelling bag that has already stuff on it. She always uses it whenever she has an

emergency flight towards the other country or whenever Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and she goes out of town and they don't want their parents to know it.

Thanks to Nodacchi, Misaki successfully brought the two travelling bag out of the mansion without getting notice by the guards and some maids.

Today's their departure to the place where they'll temporary hide so the baby can be safe until it's already born. Misaki told them the place where she said no one can find them, not even the cops or other people.

"I'm coming," Mikan answered.

She closed the last bag and carried it. She let out a deep breathe and said. "This is it Mikan. You can do this," she held her tummy and smiled. "We can do this baby," then she opened the door and went downstairs.

As she arrived downstairs, she saw Misaki turning all the electricity off while Natsume were carrying the bags and putting it on the back side of the car.

"Mikan," Misaki called her. She looked at Misaki and smiled at her. "I'm ready," she said. Misaki smiled back at her and they both went out the house and went to Natsume.

-----

"Natsume," Mikan called her. He looked at him and got the bag that she was holding. She put it in the back of the car and after he closed the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

Mikan looked straight to his eyes. She knows that he wasn't asking if she's ready to go. He's asking if he's ready to do it, to hide from her parents and live with him far away from their home. She flashed him an assuring smile and nodded. "I'm ready,"

Natsume nodded. "Then let's go,"

Misaki entered the back part of the car and Mikan entered on the seat beside the driver seat. Natsume too sat on the driver seat and they're off to their journey.

* * *

While Natsume and Mikan were on their journey to a place that no one can find them, Narumi, Yuka, Serena and Persona were left in the living room. The Hyuuga couples were in silence while the Sakura couples were still arguing about what Yuka did to Mikan.

"She deserves every word that I said Narumi." Yuka angrily said as she glared at Narumi.

"No, she doesn't. How could you say that to your own daughter, Yuka?" Narumi argued. "Our daughter is pregnant and instead of insulting her, we should help her."

"Help? " Yuka scoffed.

"Yes, help." Persona said. All this time, he was silent and just simply listening to their conversation and all she can hear was foul words from Yuka so he decided to speak up. "Your husband is right, Yuka. This time she needs help."

"It's her fault why she got pregnant not mine!" Yuka said as she crossed her arms. "She destroyed her life and our reputation. She humiliated me, you and us in front of everybody. She brought problem to our family and you wanted me to help her?"

"Will you stop being selfish for once in your life, Yuka Sakura?" Persona hissed. "She may have brought a lot of humiliation to your name but she's still your daughter. Is your name more important than your daughter, huh? Have you even thought for one second what Mikan feels about all the insults that people kept throwing at her?" Persona calmly said.

Yuka felt silent about Persona said but that didn't last when she furrowed her brows and said. "Why are you mad at me? Aren't you even mad at Natsume for bringing disgrace to your family?"

Serena shook her head. "Why would be mad at him? He's just a teenager, Yuka who needs a guardian on his journey called life. He may have done a mistake that brought disgrace to us but he is still our son."

Persona nodded. "As how much, I wanted to punch that kid, he's still my son and he needs our help now instead of our wrath."

Narumi nodded in agreement. "They're right, dear. Mikan needs us now more than ever."

"Don't dictate me on how I treat my daughter!" Yuka stubbornly said.

Narumi glared at her and said. "She's also my daughter Yuka and I am the father! We will not abort the child and you will not disown her. Understand that? We will help her to get thru with these problems and you will not blame her from everything that happened."

Yuka was silent for a moment. She realized that they were all right and she was wrong. Wrong for hurting Mikan and insulting her. Wrong for telling her to abort the child. Wrong for judging her and wrong for blaming her for everything.

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just…I just can't believe that she's pregnant now. I'm sorry, Narumi." She softly said as she broke down in tears. Narumi immediately hugged her. "I need to see her Narumi. I need to say sorry to her." Yuka sobbed.

Narumi smiled. "Alright," He called one of the maids and they all sat down waiting for the maid to arrive. While they were in silence, the maid cam running to them, panting.

Narumi noticed it and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Sir, Ms. Mikan is not in her room and some of her things are gone." She said while panting.

Yuka gasped. "WHAT?"

"Natsume? Did you see Natsume?" Persona asked the maid. The maid simply shook her head. I'll call Natsume," Persona said as he dialled Natsume's number but he can't contact him. "The line's busy."

Serena went to Yuka and patted her back. "Narumi, call Mikan on her phone." Serena said and Narumi nodded.

Narumi dialled Mikan's number but she too can't be reached, "She off her phone."

Yuka cried as Serena kept patting her back. "This is my entire fault. I'm such a bad mother," she sobbed.

"Shh, Yuka. Don't blame yourself. We will find them." Serena said.

"I'll call Hotaru." Narumi declared.

"I'll call Ruka." Persona said.

"Where are you Mikan?" Narumi muttered as he waited for Hotaru to answer the phone.

* * *

_What? You're running away? _Hotaru almost shouted on the other line. Mikan's currently talking to Hotaru on the phone, telling her that they'll go to some place to hide.

"Not really running away. We'll just hide for the mean time while the child isn't born." Mikan said.

_Are you insane? Your parents will be worried about you!_ Hotaru angrily said.

Mikan sighed, "On what happened this morning, I don't think so."

Hotaru sighed, _Tell me, where are you hiding?_

"I'll text you the address when we get there, okay?" Mikan assured Hotaru.

_Okay, I'll trust you this time but if something will happen to you and to the baby, you're so dead. _

Mikan chuckled. "I'll be alright, Hotaru. Oh, I gotta go. Bye, I'll call you later." Then she hung the phone up.

"What did Imai said?" Natsume asked while he was driving.

"She said that I should take good care of myself and to the baby or else I'd be dead." She said while smiling. Though Hotaru rarely show her emotions, deep inside her Mikan knew Hotaru loved her. Hotaru always insult her, torture her and even tease her but Mikan knew that these are some ways on how Hotaru show her love to her. Mikan was glad to have Hotaru as her best friend for Hotaru never failed to let her down and she never left her on the days she needed help.

"Ruka texted me." Natsume interrupted Mikan's thought.

"Oh, really? What did he say?" Mikan asked as she looked at Natsume with curiosity.

"He said that Imai said that they will visit us tomorrow morning. Imai wants to see where we will be staying." Natsume informed.

Mikan sighed, "I can't wait to see the place you're telling us Misaki."

Misaki smiled at her and said. "Don't worry Mikan, our town really looks beautiful. Though, it's not really that better than your city but its beautiful there and peaceful to, I assure you."

Mikan smiled back at her and leaned in her seat, "It doesn't really matter what it looks like there, as long as my baby is safe, I'm happy." She looked at Misaki from the mirror and grinned. "Oh and Misaki, once the baby is born and it'll be Baptist I want you to be one of the godmothers, okay?" She winked and giggled.

Misaki giggled too and nodded. "I'd love to, Mikan-sama."

"Oh drop the sama, Misaki. We're not in our mansion now."

"Right," she happily agreed and they both giggled.

Natsume, who was listening to their conversation, rolled his eyes and muttered. "Girls," he said as they continued their way to the town.

----

Hotaru was currently watching a TV show about inventing things on her living room. Her eyes were focused on the television but her mind was roaming around. She was just too worried on what's happening on her best friend right now. As much as how she wanted to help Mikan, she just can't do anything to help her. Wait, she did something to help Mikan. She made the nosy reporter fired but still it's not really that big.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. Oh, how she hoped everything will be alright. She hoped that all things will be back to normal. So she can spent time with Mikan again, with her friends again, without troubles in their life.

She remembered about Mikan running away and that made her worry too much. She knew she'll be safe especially she's with Hyuuga but she just can't stop worrying about her clumsy best friend. If she could just stop Mikan from doing this and just let her stay in her mansion but she knew it was a bad idea.

Yuka will surely find out about Mikan hiding on her house and she'll get Mikan back and abort her child. Speaking of Yuka, she can't believe how Yuka said those words to Mikan. She remembered how Mikan told her about what Yuka did to her and she was shock on Yuka's reaction. Hotaru was close to Yuka ever since and she knew she's wicked when she's mad but she's good once you get to know her but she never expected Yuka to be cold.

"Hotaru," a voice called her.

She was so drown on her own thoughts that she almost jumped when she heard the voice called her name. She looked at the person who called her and it was none other done, Ruka Nogi. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Am I not allowed?" He asked while smiling.

Hotaru shrugged and muttered. "Whatever," and she looked back at the show.

Ruka sat beside her girlfriend. He notice that she looks troubled right now. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She said as she grabbed the remote and switch channels.

"You don't look okay, Hotaru." He said but Hotaru ignored her. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Hotaru coldly answered.

"Fine," Ruka stood up, "I guess I'm not welcome here, I'll leave. I'll be at Koko's if you need something." He said as he walk away.

When Ruka was gone, Hotaru sighed. She knew she made Ruka upset. She sighed. "What's wrong with me?" Hotaru sighed again and she grabbed a little gadget that looks like a walky talky but it looks too small. She pressed a button and she said, "Suchi,"

There was a silence for a moment then the Suchi guy answered, "Yes Hotaru-sama?" Suchi was there butler ever since Hotaru was in diapers. Suchi, Imai's butler and Nobachhi, Sakura's butler are twins, the only different from them is that there eye colour.

"Did Ruka already left?" she asked, hoping he hasn't left yet.

"Yes, Hotaru-sama. I saw his car left awhile ago." He answered.

Hotaru sighed and she fell in a silence. Suchi notice that Hotaru didn't answered him, so he said again. "Hotaru-sama, is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing. Ready my car in 10 minutes, I'll be going somewhere." She said.

"Yes, Hotaru-sama." And then Hotaru went upstairs and readied herself.

* * *

"Koko!" Sumire called Koko's name from upstairs.

Koko and Sumire have been together for a quite a long time now and they've move in one house since two months ago. They're not yet engage or married but they already have plans for that. As for the mean time, they just wanted to spent time with each other.

"What?" Koko answered.

"Ruka's here." Sumire answered back. She then looked at Ruka and said, 'I'll prepare some food. Okay?"

Ruka smiled her, "Thank, Sumire."

Sumire then walked towards the kitchen to get some food while Koko ran downstairs. He saw Ruka sitting on the sofa and he doesn't look happy and cheerful like he always saw him.

"Buddy," Koko greeted as he walked towards Ruka.

"Hey Koko. Did I disturb you?" Ruka asked.

Koko shook his head, "Oh no no. Sumire and I aren't really busy. So why are you here?" he asked as he sat beside Ruka.

"Here's the food!" Sumire happily said as she put the cookies and drinks on their centre table and sat on the other couch.

"Hm, looks yummy." Koko said as he took one of the cookies and ate it. "So, back to my question."

Ruka sighed, "I…well…Actually, I went to Hotaru to talk about something but well…she's not in a good mood and I get upset with her 'Leave Me Alone. Mind Your Damn Business' kind of attitude, so I told her that if she needs me I'll be at your house, so yeah you got my point." He said as he took some cookies.

"That's alright, mate. You already know Hotaru; she's really a moody creepy lady."

"Who's creepy?" a cold voice said from the doorway. They looked at the doorway and there was Hotaru with Anna, Yuu, Nonoko and Kitsunume. She looked at Koko with a glare on her eyes.

"Uh…Hi Hotaru!" Koko nervously said.

"Guys, hello!" Sumire waved and smiled at them.

"Hey y'all," Anna greeted back and they all entered and sat on the couch.

When Hotaru sat beside Ruka, Ruka whispered something in her ear. "Can't stand me?"

Hotaru looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you're infected by Hyuuga's annoying attitude."

They all chuckled and then Nonoko remembered something, "Wait! Speaking of Natsume, did you know about the issue between them and Mikan?"

Koko raised his eyebrow, "Issue? What issue?"

"On the television now, I think it's in news right now." Yuu said as Sumire immediately switch the television on.

"…Right now, were standing outside the Sakura mansion and still waiting for any confirmation from the respected Yuka Sakura and Narumi Sakura from the news that their daughter is pregnant and the father is Natsume Hyuuga." The reporter said.

Sumire gasped, "Mikan's pregnant? And Natsume's the father?"

The reporter continued speaking, "Early this morning, a tabloid on one of the famous newspaper called "Hotshot', published a story that one of their sources saw Natsume and Mikan hugging during at the ball they were talking about Mikan's pregnancy. Questions have been flooding right now. Is the issue true? Is Mikan Sakura pregnant and is Natsume Hyuuga the father of her child? What's the truth about this issue? Well, we're still currently waiting about the Sakura's and the Hyuuga's answer." With that Sumire turned the TV off.

They were all shocked, except for Hotaru and Ruka, who already know about these things. Nonoko was the one who recovered first and she looked at Hotaru, "Was she right Hotaru? Is Mikan pregnant?"

Hotaru sighed and nodded, "She is."

"Who…Is Natsume the father?" Kitsunume asked.

"Yes, he is." She answered Kitsunume whose eyes widened.

"What?" Sumire was the first who reacted. "How in the world that happened? When did they become together?"

"They aren't together, Sumire." Ruka answered. "I'll tell you the whole story." They all nodded and waited for Ruka to start. He told the story slowly so that everyone can understand. He told them from the every start up to the present happening between Mikan and Natsume. Everyone was shocked on what happened to their two friends and they all pitied them, especially Mikan.

"...and right now, they're hiding in some place that we don't know." Ruka finished narrating the story.

"When did all these things happen?" Kitsunume asked as he looked confuse and shock.

"Two weeks ago. We should not tell anyone about these. If someone will ask you about this, just ignore it okay? Mikan and Natsume needs us now and by just keeping this a secret, we already help them." Ruka said while smiling at them.

"You can count on us, buddy!" Koko grinned while showing thumbs up.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

"Thank you," Ruka said while smiling.

"But can we visit them?" Yuu asked, looking so worried.

Hotaru nodded, "Yes, we can but we still don't know where they are but Mikan will text me about the place where they are hiding we just have to wait."

Anna sighed and leaned at Yuu's chest, "Oh, I hope they'll be okay."

Hotaru nodded in agreement with Anna, "I hope so too." She softly said.

* * *

**Review? Consider it as a Christmas and New Year gift XD thank you:)**


	7. New Home New People

**MISTAKE**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE.**

**

* * *

**

"Mikan, wake up." Misaki said as she tries to wake Mikan up. She slowly shook Mikan's body. "Mikan, wake up. Please." She tried again.

"She's still asleep?" Natsume popped out from nowhere making Misaki jumped in surprise.

"Uh, yes Natsume-sama. I can't wake her up." Misaki replied as she moved backward.

"That sleepy head." Natsume stepped forward and harshly shook Mikan's body. "Hey! Polka. Wake up! We're here."

Misaki got alarmed when she saw how Natsume shook Mikan and she's pregnant for Pete's sake! "Uh, Natsume-sama...can you shake her slowly? The baby."

Natsume stopped and stared at Mikan for a second. He was silent for a moment thinking how he could wake this woman in front of him and then a thought struck on his genius mind.

"Ouch!" Mikan shouted as she woke up from her sleep. She glared at Natsume, "What the hell was that?"

"You won't wake up. Up now, polka, we are here." Natsume said as he back away so Mikan can get out of the car.

Mikan slowly stepped out from the car and gasped on how beautiful the place is. "Wow," she said in awe. "Your place is good." She appreciated as she looked at Misaki in delight. "My baby would be happy once she or he will see this place, Misaki."

Misaki was happy that Mikan liked the place. "Thank you, Mikan. I'm glad you liked it."

"I love it actually!" she happily clapped making Misaki laugh.

Natsume snapped his fingers and interrupted the happy conversation between Mikan and Misaki, "Enough with the chit chat. Let's go. And I think someone's inside the house?"

"Oh, maybe it's Gran-Gran. I'll enter first, eh?" Misaki said as she ran inside the two floors yet average size house.

The place was too peaceful and quiet. It was too green and blue. The air was fresh and cold. Mikan was guessing that the house in front of them was owned by Misaki's grandmother. Misaki had told her that her parents passed away when she was still 12 years old and so she lived with her grandmother.

The house wasn't big as their mansion but it was very cozy and comfortable. It was two floors and its color is green and white.

"Ain't it beautiful Natsume?" Mikan smiled as she stared the house in front of them.

"It is," he agreed to his best friend. "Let's go,"

"Alright!" and so they both walked towards Misaki's place, ready on what life would this place give to them and to their future child.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume gently entered the house and scanned their eyes to the place. It was made of wood but they can tell it's strong. The house was much arranged and very neat. You can't even see a single spot of dirt. Living room looks comfortable with one long sofa and two small ones. The kitchen was right next to the living room and it has one long table with 7 chairs on it. Stairs was found in the middle of the house and they're guessing rooms are upstairs.

"Mikan! Natsume-sama!" Misaki happily approached them.

"Drop the –sama. We're not at the city now." Natsume corrected Misaki.

Misaki chuckled, "Um, Gran-Gran is upstairs. She's readying your rooms. All your stuffs are on your rooms now."

Mikan hugged Misaki, "Thank you so much, Misaki. I'm glad you're always supporting and helping us."

Misaki hugged her back and said, "No worries, Mikan. You're like a little sister to me."

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Will you stop the mushy? There's a guy here, hello!"

The two broke their hug and laughed at Natsume's reaction. The laughter died when an old woman went downstairs. As how she looks they can really tell she's an old lady. She's not thin; she's actually a little fat. Wrinkles are clearly seen on her body and her hair is all white. Her blue eyes were still shining brightly and her face really looks like she's a happy-go-lucky person.

Once the old lady saw them, she approached them and greeted Mikan and Natsume, "Oh, hello there. You must be Misaki's friends eh?"

Mikan nodded and flashed Gran-Gran a sweet smile, "We are, Madam. I'm Mikan Sakura and this is my best friend Natsume Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you," Natsume at least showed some respect to the old lady.

Gran-Gran chuckled, "I'm glad I met you too Mikan and Natsume. I'm Misaki's grandmother as you can see and you can call me Gran-Gran, everyone does." She said as she laughed on her own joke. "Please feel at home."

"Your stuffs are upstairs. Your rooms are on the left side of the house. The first one beside an altar is Mikan's and the second one is Natsume's." Miskai informed.

"You don't mind, I wanna change. I'm kinda feel itchy?" Natsume asked.

Gran-Gran chuckled, 'Sure, son. We'll prepare the dinner, okay?"

"Thank you Gran-Gran." Mikan smiled and they both proceed upstairs.

Gran-Gran went to the kitchen and Misaki followed her once the two teenagers went upstairs. "I'll help you Gran."

"Thank you, Misaki." She said as she got some ingredients for the food. "Misaki, can I ask a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, with their last name I can tell they are part of the most powerful families here in Japan, am I right?" She asked as Misako just nodded. "Why are they here?"

"It's a long story Gran-Gran." Misaki replied. She took some potatoes and started to chopped.

"I'm ready to listen."

"Natsume got Mikan pregnant and so they wanted to hide because Mikan's mother, Yuka-sama wants Mikan's child to be aborted." Miskai stated a short explanation. "Please don't tell anyone."

Gran-Gran gave Misaki a smile, assuring her that everything would be okay. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret. So, they're in a relationship?"

Misaki shook her head, "No, it was a plain, innocent accident Gran."

She shook her head in disapproval, "No, my dear. In this world, there is no such thing as an accident. Everything happens for a reason."

Misaki sighed, "Maybe you're right, Gran. We just don't know what would happen next. Let's just wait and see. For now, let's continue on helping them."

* * *

"I think this is my room," Mikan said as she pointed the room in front of her.

"Too sad we don't share one room." Natsume joked as he flashed his infamous smirk.

Mikan glared at him and slapped his arm, "You're such a pervert." Mikan looked around and noticed a room on the corner of the hallway. "Who owns that room?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Natsume said as he opened his door. "See you at dinner." He said and went inside his room.

Mikan, too entered her room and laid down on her bed. She immediately took her phone and called Hotaru as she promised her. Before the third ring could rang, a stoic voice answered her call.

"_Thank God you called_." Hotaru said as she sound worried about Mikan.

"I'm alright, Hotaru." Mikan assured her best friend. "We just arrived from Misaki's home and it really looks comfortable and safe."

"_Good. As long as you and the baby are safe, that would be great news." _

Mikan chuckled, "You're right. So when can you visit here?"

'_I'm kind of busy right now and so are the others but I assure you we will visit you sometime next week, okay?" _Hotaru said.

Mikan was delighted about the news, "That's great! Anyway, I have to go. I'll just text you the address and say my hellos and his to our friends back there, okay? Love you!"

"_Okay, Mikan. Be safe."_ And then the called was cut off.

Once the call had ended, Mikan immediately texted Hotaru the address of the place. She sat up and flipped her phone close. A loud sigh was let out from her mouth and held her tummy. The truth she doesn't know what life she would experience in this place. She ain't sure if this decision is a good once but as long as she has Natsume, Misaki, Hotaru, the gang and her baby she knew this will all be worth it.

Right now, all she wished that the baby would be delivered safe and okay. Though she still wished that her mother would accept her and her baby. Tears started to welled up on her eyes but she stopped it. She needed to be strong this time for the sake of her baby.

She shook her head, erasing the negative thoughts on her mind and stood up. She still needs to clean herself up and be ready for dinner.

* * *

As Mikan was busy cleaning herself up, Natsume was just finish on taking a bath. He was dressing up now and once he was finished he sat up on his bed and was drown on his own thoughts.

He knew this was his fault and he couldn't stopped being guilty with what happened to Mikan. But knowing that Mikan is carrying his child, their child, it is enough for him to be strong and fix the mess he made. He might not be the best dad of all time but he will do everything for his child and of course, for the love of his life who carries his child.

His love for Mikan deepens when he was informed that she is pregnant with his child. Mikan might not be that happy but for him, it was the greatest hour of his life when he learned that he has a baby with Mikan. The time might not be right but he was happy that at least something would make him and Mikan be close.

This time is his chance on showing his love for Mikan and he promised himself to do the best he could so Mikan would feel his love. It might come out that he is doing it because she is his best friend but for Natsume she is more than that. She's the sun that light up his world. She's the life he always longed for.

As he wanted to continue his lovely thoughts about Mikan, a knock interrupted it. "Natsume, it's Misaki. Dinner is ready!"

* * *

"I'll be down in a sec," he answered.

It didn't took long for them to start their dinner. Natsume went downstairs first and Mikan followed. They were all happily sharing their dinner right now.

"So Mikan, I heard you're pregnant?" Gran-Gran asked.

Mikan blushed at that comment, "It's true."

Gran-Gran smiled on Mikan's honest answer, "That's a wonderful thought. So, is Natsume the lucky father?" She asked again as she pretend that she doesn't know anything.

"I'm the lucky one," Natsume dully answered as he sipped his soup.

"Gran, stop asking private questions, it's embarrassing." Misaki interrupted.

Mikan chuckled, "It's okay, Misaki. I really don't mind. Do you, Nat?"

Natsume shook his head, "Nah."

"Stop being kill joy, Misaki." Gran-Gran said making Mikan laugh, "So you two are married?"

Mikan shook her head, "We're just best friends, Gran. It's actually a long, complicated story."

"Ahh," Gran replied as she sipped her soup, "Tell me when you're ready, eh? I'd like to hear that."

Mikan simply nodded. The conversation just ended there and silence came back, much to Natsume's gladness. Between their silent dinner, a young lad entered Gran's house.

"Gran, I brought the medicines you asked—" he stopped talking when he realized that visitors were there. He looked at the unfamiliar people who were sharing dinner with Gran-Gran and he look confuse. But his confuse expression turned into a shock one when his eyes saw Misaki with them.

"Misaki?" the lad called Misaki's name.

And as how he looked happy, Misaki looked anxious. "Tsubasa…" she said his name.

The young lad who just entered was Tsubasa Andou. He has a blue hair and a blue eyes and has a start tattoo underneath it. He smiled at them, "You have visitors?"

"Tsubasa, come here. This is Misaki's friends. This is Mikan and Natsume, and this is Tsubasa." Gran-Gran introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Tsubasa. " Mikan said as Natsume ignored him.

Tsubasa smiled at them, "Hey!"

"Oh, Tsubasa, come and join us." Gran-Gran invited. "Sit beside Misaki."

"Don't mind if I do." He grinned as he sat beside Misaki who was feeling awkward. Mikan noticed the tense between Misaki and Tsubasa and she's kinda curious about it.

Unexpectedly, Miskai stood up and grabbed her plates. "Um, I'm kinda full. So, excuse me." She went to the kitchen and dashed off upstairs.

Mikan eyes Tsubasa and he looked sad on what Misaki just did. Mikan's getting intrigued with this and she's going to find this out.

_Who are you Tsubasa?_

_

* * *

_**rEVIEW? :)  
**


	8. Memories

**MISTAKE**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Gakuen Alice, only this fictional story.**

**A/N: I apologize for putting a wrong chapter. I was so stupid. Uggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! I didn't notice that it was the wrong chapter and I only updated today and so red your reviews. I'm so sorry. This is now the Chapter 8. I hope you'll like it! Drop a review after reading! :D**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 8_

_Memories  
_

A house build up in the hill away from the noise of the cities and its pollution. Trees are found everywhere, so as flowers that blooms beautifully. The scent of the air is so refreshing. Everyone would love this kind of place—a silent and peaceful one.

But not for Natsume Hyuuga…

Ever since he was born, he grew up on the noise of the city. The beeps of the cars, the voice of the crowded people and the booming music of the bars. He had only stayed in this place for 24 hours and now he wanted to leave. He liked the place but he ain't just used to it and he just can't leave the mother of his child-to-be.

He sighed and he sat back on the chair staring at the scenery in front of him. Then his eyes spotted Mikan, walking with Misaki and they look like they're having fun chit chatting together. He smiled secretly. Every time he sees Mikan's joyful smile, it never fails to make him feel happy too.

"Hey," a man voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked at the owner of the voice and he was surprised to see the boy they met last night. It was Tsubasa Andou. He nodded as a sign of greeting.

"Can I sit here?" Tsubasa asked.

"Suit yourself," he replied.

Tsubasa sat on the space beside Natsume and stared on what Natsume's looking at. "She's your girlfriend?" he asked.

Natsume shook his head, "Best friend."

"But you like her?"

Natsume fell on a silence. He had been noticing that every time someone asks about Mikan they always ask if he's in love with her. Is that really that obvious? He scoffed, "You're dumb if you think I don't."

Tsubasa let out a small laugh, "I'm glad I thought you do." He paused for a while and then he asked again a question, "You made her pregnant right?"

"It was an accident. We didn't mean it," he glared at Tsubasa. "Are you really that nosy?"

Tsubasa shook his head, "No. I just got interested about you and Mikan."

Natsume looked interested on what Tsubasa just said. He raised his one eyebrow and asked the man beside him, "Why?"

"I've experienced that one too—loving someone from afar because you don't want to ruin the friendship that you've taken care of." He replied as his eyes fell on the pink haired girl who was laughing with Mikan.

Natsume followed Tsubasa's eyes and he understood what he meant. "So you love her? What are you? Best friends?"

He nodded, "We were childhood friends. We met when I just moved in to this town and attended her school. I got bullied on our first day and luckily she saved me," He chuckled as he remembered what happened on that day. "Since then, we became close."

"Why did you fell in love with her?"

He looked at Natsume with a smirk on his face, "Tell me, why do you love Mikan?"

Natsume was amaze on his question. Why does he really love her? He doesn't know. The only thing he knows is that without Mikan, he's nothing. "I don't know," he whispered.

"Love doesn't need reasons, Hyuuga." He answered.

"Does she know you loved her?" He asked.

As Tsubasa heard Natsume's question, his face turned in to a sad one. Pain began to be seen clearly on his blue eyes which made Natsume more curious. "She does know. I told her, thinking she felt the same way…" he trailed off.

He paused and then he continued. "She rejected my feelings because she told me that the friendship that we shared is the most important thing in her life. She was guilty seeing me heartbroken and so she left this town and worked for the Sakura's."

"Tragic," was Natsume's one simple reply that describes Tsubasa and Misaki's story.

Tsubasa just smiled, "It is." He stood up and took his leave but what he didn't know, Natsume saw the tears that was rolling down from his eyes.

He looked at Mikan and sighed. What happened to Misaki and Tsubasa is what he doesn't want to happen between Mikan and him. All these times that he have been secretly loving Mikan, he wanted to confess his love but he knew he'll risk a lot of things and he doesn't want to lose, especially Mikan.

He knew rejection is what he would get once Mikan will know the feelings that he felt towards her. So he'll just continue loving her silently. It might be the hardest way but at least it's the easiest way to show Mikan that he love her—be a friend.

* * *

While two men were talking on how their love story goes, two ladies were spending their time telling each other's life stories. They were walking on the field not noticing the four eyes that was glued on them.

Misaki stopped walking and looked at the scenery below the field. She sighed softly, "Mikan!" She called the brunette who was walking carefully towards her.

She looked at Misaki, "Wait up!" she shouted back. She walked slowly so that she can avoid accidents. She reached the place where Misaki was standing and stood beside her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Look," Misaki smilingly said as she looked at the beautiful place below her.

Mikan followed Misaki's eyes and she smiled as she looked at the place. It was the deep blue ocean. It looks so nice as the dolphins jump and as the water floods the shore. It was even more attractive as the sun sets on the ocean. Mikan smiled happily, "Ain't it breath taking Misaki?"

Misaki's smiled vanished and her eyes turned in to a sad one. "It is…" she trailed off. Mikan noticed the change of mood of Misaki. She looked at her with worried smile, "You okay?"

Misaki nodded, "I am… It's just that… I remembered something."

"You mind if you'll tell me?"

She shook her head, "Just keep it as a secret."

Mikan gave Misaki a warm smile, "You're secret is safe with me."

"It's not that big deal, okay. I just remembered when someone confessed his love to me and the time was like this. We were too, watching sunset together. He was the one who showed to me this wonderful place and this breath taking scenery." She said as she unconsciously smiled.

Mikan, who was totally clueless about the story, happily asked. "Did you accept it? Who was the guy?"

With Mikan's question, Misaki became more upset. Her eyes were full of regret and pain, "I didn't. I refused Tsubasa's love."

Mikan gasped when she heard Tsubasa's name. "Why?"

"You're the only one who knows this and I trust you Mikan." She started and then she gulped, "I was shocked on Tsubasa's proposal to me. It was so sudden…"

_Flashback_

_It was a Saturday and it was the day where we spend each other's company because Sunday would be again, a busy day for the both of us. He went to our house and told me that he'll show me something that I would really love. I went with him, of course. As we arrived, he showed to me this place._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked me as he was smilingly happily._

_I smiled back as I was happy seeing a place like this. "Very beautiful and breath taking Tsubasa." I respond as I continued staring at the ocean. What I didn't know that he has a plan why he brought me here._

_He wanted to confess his feelings to me._

_I was naïve and oblivious about his plan so I remained silent as I watched the sun set. Then all of a sudden I felt his hands on mine. I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. "What…what are you doing?" I asked him as I tried to remove my hand._

_Instead of letting me go and answering my question, he kissed me on the lips. He was my first kiss. I was his. I was paralyzed that time. I didn't pushed him away nor kissed him back. I stayed there like a statue with eyes wide open while he, with his eyes close, kissed me with love, passion and tender._

_He was the one who broke the kiss. My reaction didn't change at all—I was still shock and confuse. It took a minute for me to come to my senses and then I pushed him away from me. I looked at him with my eyes wide. "What the hell?"_

"_Misaki," he called my name. "I need to tell you something."_

_I didn't respond. I just waited for him to continue. And so he did, "You might be thinking why the hell did I kissed you like that. You might punch me on the face right now for stealing your first precious kiss but I wanted you to know that I did everything for a purpose. This is not a joke if you wanted to know that." He stepped forward and I stepped backward. That time I just don't want him near me._

"_I did all of this because I love you. I love you not just as your idiot best friend but as your lover who's ready to be with you thru whatever hardships would come. Just so you know, I never felt like just friends whenever I saw you. Just so you know, I tried to stopped loving you but I just simply can't. Just so you know you're everything to me—everything that I wanted." He took a deep breath and said, "I love you. Do you love me too?"_

_As he finished explaining the reason why he did crazy stuff on me, my heart was beating fast. I never felt like this towards him. Never. Every word that he said to me was like the every piece of my heart. As how he told me that he loved me, it's as if my heart was complete. My life was complete._

_But I was scared._

_I was scared that maybe this would be just a dream, Mikan. I was scared that this might be Tsubasa's prank. I was scared that this might destroyed the friendship that we have. And as a scared teenager, I did something wrong—something I have been regretting until now._

"_I don't." I coldly said. "I'm sorry…" I trailed of as I looked at him. "You're my best friend and the friendship that we shared is the most important thing in my life and I don't want to risk it just for this."_

_I saw how he reacted when I said those words. I saw how he's face turned in to a sad one. I watched as his deep blue eyes became dull. I saw how his face tells me that his heart was slowly turning in to pieces. I watched as how he turned in to a broke hearted boy._

"_I'm sorry…" I whispered._

_Tears were on my eyes now but I gathered all my courage and strength not to let them fall on my eyes. I looked Tsubasa straight in the eyes and I saw how pain swallowed him. The tears were now rolling little by little on his face. He did not answer me but all he did was smile and wiped the tears on his eyes._

"_I'm sorry…" I said once again._

_He shook his head, "You don't have to be. I love you." _

_That was his last message before he walked away. And there I watched the one I love, the one who complete me—my Tsubasa, my best friend and my lover walk away from my life."_

_End of Flashback_

As Misaki finished telling Mikan everything, her tears were covering her face. She wiped her tears away but then it kept on falling down. She was filled with pain and regret right now, until now. She loved Tsubasa, she really did. She wanted to accept his love and be his but that time she was just scared. She was thinking about the friendship that they shared. She built and took care of their friendship and she doesn't want to lose that one.

She lost many people in her life and losing Tsubasa might be the end of her life.

"I'm sorry…" Mikan whispered as she looked at Misaki with worried brown eyes. Her story made her sad too. She hasn't experienced that sad thing but then she knew that it hurts to lose someone you love.

Misaki wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Mikan. "You don't have to be."

"You still love him, don't you?" Mikan asked.

Misaki nodded, "I do… with all my heart and my soul. I do."

"Why not tell him? Maybe it ain't too late yet!"

She shook her head, "It is. That happened 2 years ago, Mikan. He should have moved on this time." She sadly said with tears on her eyes.

"It's not that easy to move on, you know! Feelings never die because we keep feeding them with memories. You and Tsubasa have a lot of memories since you were a child and I'm sure those memories are the reason why he hasn't move on yet!" she explained as she looked at Misaki with her hopeful brown eyes.

Misaki looked at Mikan and with Mikan's spirit, she, too is wishing that Mikan is right. She's hoping that their memories kept stopping him from moving on. "I wish you're right but—"

She was cut off by her almost shouting voice. "Don't just wish there! Make a move!"

"How?" she asked her with a confused face. "I mean… I was the one who broke his heart and now I'm the one who'll make a move to be with him? That's just stu—"

Again she was cut off by now Mikan's shouting voice, "Don't say the word stupid! For your information, you don't deserve to experience love if you're not ready to be a fool. Love ain't for wise men. Love's for fool people who'll do anything to have the person that they love." She smiled teasingly, "And love is sweeter the second time around."

Misaki gave a small laugh on what Mikan, "You're right. He became a fool for me—now's my time to became his. " She hug Mikan and murmured, "Thank you."

Mikan hugged back and smiled, "Anytime." She broke the hug and said, "Now find Tsubasa! Tell him you still love him."

"What if he won't listen?"

"Punch him. You're good at that." Mikan winked making Misaki giggle.

Then a thought popped from her mind making her upset again. "What if… he'll tell him that he doesn't love me anymore?"

Mikan grinned, "Punch him. You're good at that."

"But that won't help!"

"I t will. It'll make him realize that he's a fool for not accepting you after all the years that he waited."

Misaki smiled and hugged her again. "Thank you. Someday you and Natsume will have your happy ending." Then she left leaving Mikan alone.

Hearing Misaki's statement, her eyes, who were filled with joy and courage changed in to a sad one. She faced the ocean and watched the sun sets. "Feelings never die because we keep on feeding them with memories. Maybe that's why its seems so hard to move on from him." She murmured as one teardrop fell on her eyes.

"Mikan!" an old voice shouted.

She wiped her tears and turned around. There was GranGran up the hill. She immediately went to her. It didn't take long for Mikan to reached where GranGran is. "Yes Gran?"

"Someone's looking for you." She replied.

"Who?"

"Some scary weird lady and a charming blonde boy." GranGran rolled her eyes. "I was shocked that they boy's fiancée is that weird lady."

Mikan laughed, "Hotaru's not bad once you'll get to know her."

"Oh whatever. Just go and see them." GranGran said.

"Okay! Thank you GranGran." then she ran up back to the house."

* * *

Once she's outside the house, she saw Natsume walking towards the door. She immediately called him, "Hey Natsume!" Hearing Mikan's call, he looked at her. "Hotaru and Ruka's here."

"Really?" was all his reaction.

"Yup! Come, let's go inside." She smiled sweetly.

Natsume nodded and they both went inside. They went to the living room and there was Ruka and Hotaru, sitting on the sofa with their eyes looking around the house. Hotaru felt Mikan and Natsume's presence and so she looked at the doorway.

"Hotaru!" Mikan happily said as she ran towards her and hugged her tight. Usually, Hotaru doesn't like Mikan hugging her but this time will be an exception. She missed Mikan and she can't deny that fact. Though it's been just a day but a day without Mikan is like a day without fun. "I missed you," she sweetly said.

Hotaru hugged her back and a small smile formed on her lips. "I missed you too."

Ruka and Natsume, who were standing and watching Hotaru turning in to a sweet best friend, smirked. They never saw Hotaru this sweet to Mikan and they were both amazed that Hotaru could this be sweet to her best friend.

But in this world, there's really a kill joy and Natsume's one of them. He crossed his arms and smirked, "Aww, I never see you this sweet Imai."

Hotaru snapped and pushed Mikan. She glared at her then to Natsume. "Damn you." She said and sat back at the sofa.

Mikan, who was glaring at Natsume, murmured. "Kill joy."

Ruka laughed at the scene and sat beside his fiancée. He called Natsume, "Hey, let's sit." Natsume just shrugged and sat at the other sofa with Mikan beside him. "So, how are you here?"

"Bored." Natsume blankly said.

Mikan pinched him on the hand, making him growled in pain. She turned her attention to Ruka and smiled, "We're good here. The place is good, the food is good. My baby would loved this place."

Ruka nodded, "I can see it. Hotaru, why don't we move here after we get married?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru smacked him on the head, "Do you want me to cancel the wedding now?" she said.

"No." he immediately answered. "I was just kidding…"

"Good," she smirked. "I see the place bores you, Hyuuga? Figures. They don't have cheap sluts here like we have in the city."

Natsume was about to argue with Hotaru when Mikan cut him off. "Soooooo, how are you guys? How's the gang?"

Hotaru answered, "They're good. I'm good. We're good. They wanted to talk to you and asked you about what happened but I told them not to go here, not for now."

Ruka nodded, "Everyone's looking for you. You're in the news, even in the papers or magazines. You're family's worried."

Worried? It was the last thing Mikan thought her parents would ever feel. Maybe her dad's worried but her mom? Nah. That would be something she'll be shock of. What she said to her on that day made her realized that she was never important for Yuka. Mikan knew she made a mistake and she knew her parents would be disappointed, especially her mother who expected so much about her.

She expected to hear some hurting words but she was thinking that after they'll release their anger, they'll talked to her like a real parent and helped her. She was feeling lost that time—with all the insults, the comments and the judges towards her made her weak that time. She needed a mother that time but where was Yuka? She was babbling about how important reputation and dignity for her than her own child.

Mikan scoffed, "Worried? You might be wrong about that information, Ruka. I know my mom. Once she's mad at a person, she would be happy if she knew that the person would be gone to her life. Now, I'm gone. I ran away. She should be happy not worried."

Hotaru furrowed her brows when she heard Mikan's replied. "Person? You're not just a person to her, Mikan. You're her daughter. Stop saying words like that. That's stupid."

"But how she treated me on that day is not how a mother treated her child who's lost and weak. I needed her but where was she? She was nowhere. She was busy thinking about how I ruined our reputation. She was busy judging me." Mikan's tears started to pour down as she released the pain that she was feeling deep inside her heart.

Natsume immediately stopped the argument of Mikan and Hotaru. Crying is not good for the baby's health. "Let's not talked about that, shall we? It's not good for the baby's health when Mikan feels pain or when she cries."

Ruka agreed, "True. Let's just talk about it some other time. At the right time."

Hotaru sighed. They were right. Mikan doesn't need problems and pain right now. She's pregnant so she need to be happy, problem free and have a good health. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Mikan wiped her tears away and smiled. "I'm sorry too. I should control my feelings for the sake of my baby. Let's just change the topic. When will the others visit?"

"I was thinking maybe next week would be a great idea." Hotaru replied. "We'll just tell them that we will have a search for the both of you to the other place so they won't suspect that we know where you are."

Natsume nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea."

She smirked, "Of course, it was my idea after all."

Mikan laughed. "You're brilliant, Hotaru! I'm excited to see the others."

Ruka grinned, "They're excited to see you too."

Hotaru looked at her watch and discovered that it was past 8 and they needed to get home. "We need to go now. Its past 8 and the travel would take 2 hours." She stood up and walked towards the doorway.

Everyone followed Hotaru and they all stopped at the doorway. Mikan hugged Hotaru and kissed her on the cheek. "Call me once you get home. Be safe."

Hotaru smiled, "Take good care of yourself too. Don't be clumsy."

"I will." Mikan winked. She turned her direction to Ruka and smiled at him. "Take care of my best friend, okay?"

Ruka nodded and gave Mikan a warm smile. "I will, don't worry." He said, giving her an assurance. He looked at his best friend. "See you next time, buddy."

Natsume smirked. "I'll see you then."

They gave each other's hug and then Hotaru and Ruka left the place. Once the couple was gone, Mikan leaned on Natsume's body. Natsume's heart started to beat fast with Mikan's gesture.

She sighed, "Oh. I hope everything would be okay."

Natsume wrapped his arms around her petite body and kissed her in the forehead. "As long as I'm here, you'll be okay, our baby would be okay, we'll be okay." He whispered.

* * *

**Review? I'd be thankful :'D**


	9. Love and Regrets

**MISTAKE**

**A/n: From the people who dropped reviews from the previous chapter thank you so much sweet things :'D This is the next chapter. Sorry that it took long for me to update. I just finished taking my examination and thank God I passed almost all my exams. :D Anyway, I hope you'll love this and please drop some more reviews especially for those silent readers. Thank you :3**

_Chapter 9_

_Love and Regrets_

_

* * *

_

It was a silent evening in the Sakura mansion. It's been days since Mikan left her home. Though it was days, for the people who lived there it was like years. No one can deny that Mikan is the life and the spirit of the huge mansion. She was the one who has the loudest voice, the jolliest attitude and the busiest person in the mansion. Now that she was gone, it's as if no one lives in their home. For them, it can't be called home anymore.

A brown haired woman entered Mikan's former room. She opened the door silently and turned the lights on. The room was so silent and was so clean. It was clearly shown that no one slept here. Yuka silently closed the door and sat on Mikan's bed. She caressed the bed while closing her eyes.

Oh, how she miss her daughter. How she miss her life.

She knew she was at fault for making her daughter leave the house. She have hurt her and told her painful words. Though, she didn't mean everything that she said still she can't take back all those words. Everything was said and done. She has already hurt her daughter.

"I'm such a bad mother," she mumbled as she opened her eyes.

All these time, she never appreciated her daughter. What matters the most is her dignity, reputation, fame, business and riches. She never gave time to her daughter.

_I was with her since I was in diapers and I could never call her slut. And you, Aunty Sakura, how could you call her a slut when you can only be with her every 3 months in every 3 years?_

Natsume was right when he told her those words. How could she judge her own daughter when she rarely see Mikan? She was witch. A witch and not a mother. A witch. As she started to feel guilty again, tears rolled down from her eyes. She covered her face as she cried out loud.

"Mikan," she cried her daughter's name. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Yuka?" a concerned voice called her name. She lit up her head and there she saw her husband looking worried to her. He approached her and sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around Yuka and whispered, "Don't cry, honey. Shh. We'll find Mikan, okay?"

Between sobs, she said. "I'm such a bad mother, Narumi. I've always look at Mikan as a useless daughter. I've never appreciate every good things that she have done to me, for us, for my reputation."

"You're not a bad mother, Yuka." Narumi comforted. "Sometimes we only appreciate things when it's already lost. But don't worry, Mikan still loves you even if you have somehow hurt her. Our daughter is a good person. She would never hate you."

"I was never there when she needed me." Tears were falling slowly from her eyes. "I was never there."

Narumi kissed Yuka on the cheeks. "Shh now, darling. Stop crying. Mikan won't be happy seeing you sad and cry."

Yuka moved away from Narumi's arms and stared her husband in the eyes. "She can't see me, Narumi! She can't because she left us! She left us because of me! I'm a witch! A witch!"

Narumi didn't talk. He stared at her wife with sadness. He was thinking how happy his family before. Why did these things have to happen? His daughter is pregnant and cannot be found while his wife keep blaming herself that she was the one who made her daughter ran away. How he wishes that he could have all the super powers and make his family be happy and complete again.

He don't care if all his riches and fame will be gone. What matters to him is his family. He just wanted his family to be happy and complete. He hug his wife and kissed her on her head, "Now, now Yuka. Stop saying those things. There are reasons why Mikan left. Don't blame yourself, okay? You're not a witch. You're a wonderful mother. Stop crying, please. It pains me when I see you cry."

Yuka slowly stopped crying and mumbled, "Thank you, Narumi. Thank you. I love you."

"And I love you more than you ever know, my wife." He said as he continued hugging Yuka until she fell asleep. He carried her to their room and closed Mikan's door. He promised to himself that the next time that door would be opened; it would be Mikan who'll open it.

After he carried Yuka to their room, he had a bath and then dressed up. He immediately went to his limo and drove to a silent mansion, more silent than their mansion. It was also one of the biggest mansions that have lived in their village. It was the Imai's.

It didn't take long for Narumi to arrive because the Imai and they have lived in the same village. Just a little turns and it's already the Imai's manor. The guards immediately opened the gate so the limousine can enter. Once it was parked, Narumi went down to the door and entered the mansion. It was very silent, as usual. It was also clean.

Only Hotaru lives in the mansion because Hotaru's parents have moved to the Paris because almost all their businesses have based there while Hotaru's brother, Subaru has been assigned to China. He's brilliant doctor and he works of the Imai Medical Center.

When Narumi stepped inside, an old man welcomed him with a smile. He bowed down to him and said, "God afternoon, Narumi-sama. It's nice to see you visiting here once again."

Narumi chuckled, "Good afternoon too, Suchi. Is Hotaru there?"

He nodded, "Yes. She's with Ruka at their living room. I'll tell her you're here. Please, excuse me." Then he went to his office and with his walky talky, he told his Madam that Narumi was here. It didn't take long for Suchi to come back to Narumi who was waiting. "Madam Hotaru told me that you can now go upstairs."

Narumi nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Suchi." Then he walked towards the elevator and pressed the 2nd button. The Imai's mansion is too big that they need to put elevator on it. When a DING was heard, the elevator opened and Narumi stepped out. He walked silently towards the living room. It's been years since he last went here and he could tell that nothings have ever changed. It's still a clean and soundless house.

Oh, the Imais. They really love silence. No wonder Hotaru's a silent person.

As he went closer to the living room, he could hear the sound of the television and the voice of Ruka and Hotaru. He arrived there and approached the couple who didn't notice that he was already there. "Hello, Hotaru and Ruka."

Ruka, who was talking, stopped and stood up. He greeted Narumi with a manly hug, "Hello uncle Narumi. It's nice to see you again."

Hotaru followed and pecked Narumi on the cheeks, "Hello, uncle." After greeting each other, she said. "Have a sit, please."

They both sat down. Once they were all comfortable with their positions, Narumi immediately told Hotaru why she visited her. "I know it's a quite shock that I visited you. But, I know you're the only who can answer my question."

Hotaru immediately felt bad about Narumi's statement. With sound of his voice, she could tell this has a connection to Mikan. She raised her eyebrow, "What is it then?"

Narumi immediately replied. "I know, you know where Mikan is. Please, I beg you. Tell us where Mikan is now. We need to find her and bring her back,"

Ruka stiffened when he heard what Narumi said. Was it too obvious that they know where Mikan and Natsume are hiding? Well, maybe. They're their best friends after all.

Hotaru shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Uncle but I don't know where they are now."

He sighed. He knew Hotaru won't tell him where his daughter is. What was he thinking? She's Hotaru Imai for Pete's sake and she doesn't spill information without any payment. "Well, if I'll pay you, will you tell me? Any price. Just name it and I'll give it to you. For the sake of my daughter."

Ruka's eyes widen when he heard what Narumi offered. He looked at his girlfriend and he could tell she was offended on what just Narumi said. Oh no, this might be a war. "Um, Uncle Narumi…" but Hotaru cut her off with her cold, angry voice.

"Are you telling that I could sell my best friend? Are you telling that I have a price? That my friendship with Mikan has a price?" she angrily asked as her eyebrows furrowed. She doesn't care if this is Narumi she's dealing with. Who cares? Her friendship with Mikan is more important than anything else. "Well, for your information Narumi Sakura, I do not know where your daughter is. Believe me or not, I don't give a fuck. If you'll just insult me and tell in front of my face that everything about me has a price then please leave. Leave before I forget that you are my best friend's father and before my respect to you will vanish."

Narumi sighed again. Maybe, he's wrong with Hotaru. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. What I did was wrong and I apologize." He stood up, "I will be going now. Again, I'm sorry about what I just said about you." He turned around started to walk towards the elevator but before he left he said something, "I'm lucky my daughter had a trustworthy best friend like you." Then he went inside the elevator and drove off home.

When Narumi left, Hotaru let out a loud sigh. Ruka immediately calmed her girlfriend down. "You okay? Calm down, now. Uncle doesn't know what he was saying." He kissed Hotaru on the forehead. "He's just too worried about her daughter."

Hotaru didn't speak, she pushed Ruka away and whispered. "Go home, now." Then she ran towards the elevator. She presses it many times as tears roll down from her eyes. Then a pair of arms was wrapped around her.

"I said go home!" she shouted as she tried to be free from her boyfriend's grasp.

Ruka didn't follow her. Instead, he tightened his hug and kissed Hotaru's cheek. "I won't let go. You're not okay."

"Why can't you understand me? I told you I'm okay!" she angrily said as she continued to try on removing Ruka's arms around her.

"Remember when you told me this "_When I tell you, shut up just keep talking. When I tell you go away, just stay. When I tell you mind your own business, ignore it. When I tell you I'm okay, don't believe it. When I tell you I hate you, don't believe it. When I tell you that I don't need you, kiss me. When I tell you my problems, listen. When I tell you that I'm happy, look me in the eyes and see the pain inside me. Because Ruka, I want you to love me when I least deserve it because that's when I really need it."" _He whispered to Hotaru's ear. Then he continued, "I'm doing what you wanted me to do, Hotaru. So you'll continue on falling in love with me over and over again."

Hotaru was calm as she heard those words coming from Ruka's mouth. She faced Ruka and cried at his chest. "Ruka…" she sobbed.

"Shh," he comforted her as he patted her back. "I know you're hurt every time people think that they can buy everything about you. Just ignore them because they don't know who you really are, Love. Remember, I don't care what people think about you and you shouldn't care too because for me, you're a wonderful and a special person that deserves love and respect."

Hotaru stopped sobbing and smiled at Ruka. She caressed her boyfriend's cheek and thought how lucky she is that a wonderful person like Ruka can understand and can accept everything about her. She gave him a peck on the lips and said, "And I'm not sure how you do it but with few simple words, you immediately calm me down."

Ruka smiled, "I love you." Then he leaned and captured Hotaru's lips as they both shared a blissful night together.

* * *

As the sun started to set, everyone in the house finished their works and immediately went home. Mikan and Natsume learned that the room in the peak part of the 2nd floor was owned by Tsubasa. He was working for GranGran for quite a long time now. His family was living in another province and with his work he can help his parents on providing money for his brother's education.

GranGran didn't take long to finished preparing dinner. After taking a bath and dressing up, they all went down and started to eat dinner together. "Hmm, you're really good at cooking, huh Gran?" Mikan complimented with a smile as she sipped the soup.

GranGran chuckled, "Thank you, Mikan. When I was still a kid I dreamt of being a cook. Maybe that dream made me good in cooking."

"Why didn't you pursue on your dream?"

"This province was my home and I can't dare to move far away from my home. I'd be crazy." She answered as she sipped the soup too. "So, Tsubasa your mom called early this morning. She told me that Youichi's tuition fee would be needed by next week."

Tsubasa nodded, telling Gran that he knows about it. "Ah, yes of course. I've already ready that money. I shall give it to you tomorrow so you can send it to them. Is that okay, Gran?"

Gran smiled and nodded. "It's my pleasure to help you."

Natsume interrupted their talk and asked, "You have a brother?"

He nodded, "Oh, yes. His name is Youichi Andou."

"Why is he not living with you here?"

"Hm, he's school is back at our province and I wanted him to graduate there. But he'll be graduating high school a month from now then he would be staying here with me." Tsubasa sound proud as he respond to Natsume's question. They could tell that Youichi's a good student and he and Tsubasa's really close.

Misaki who was silent and busy eating, finally talked. "I'm excited on seeing Youichi again. Does he visit here often?" she happily said.

"No, ever since you left he didn't want to go here anymore."

"Oh,"

Then an awkward silence occupied the dining room. Mikan sighed. She hated awkward silence. Then a silly thought struck on her mind that maybe could save them from being killed of the silence. She flashed a silly smile and cheerfully bellowed. "Oh! I know!" Everyone almost jumped on their seat, except for Natsume, obviously that they were occupied by their thoughts a minute ago.

"Don't go shouting like that, polka. It's not good for the child." Natsume reprimanded as he gave Mikan a glare.

Mikan sheepishly smiled, "Sorry. Anyway, you have a brother right Tsubasa? And he's 4th year high school eh?" Tsubasa just nodded and she continued. "Well, Natsume has a sister. Her name is Aoi and she's 4th year high school to just like Youichi! Maybe we could match make them together. You think?"

Tsubasa chuckled, "Well, I think that's great. My brother hasn't experience having a girlfriend yet. He's a silent type boy. Maybe that could help my brother to socialize. What do you think Natsume?"

Natsume just rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just don't make me help you."

Mikan clapped her hands together and chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure once Youichi meets Aoi, he would be very delighted!" They all shared laughter, well except for Natsume who just smirked. _Guess my silly idea was successful, eh?_

After dinner, everyone started to go to their bed and slept for tomorrow would be a busy day again. Of course, Mikan would need rest not just for her health but of course for her baby's health. But as everyone went to their respective room and took a sleep, a pink-haired girl was walking outside the house with her pajamas.

Once that everyone was on their room and all lights were off, she slowly went out of her room and walked outside the house. It was late, she knew and she needed to rest because she still needs energy for her work tomorrow. But she just simply can't sleep. Her mind was too occupied with Tsubasa that she can't sleep. She kept thinking about what Mikan told her. Mikan was right about all those things that she explained.

Tsubasa have become a fool for her and now she needed to be a fool for him. Confessing her love for him is stupid for Misaki. She have rejected Tsubasa and now she would come to him and tell him that she have loved him all this time? That would be stupid. Knowing Tsubasa, he'll just laugh at her and she doesn't want that to happen.

But what if Mikan was right? What if Tsubasa still loves him too? What if going to Tsubasa and confessing her undying love to him would be the best thing to do now? She sighed. Oh, she's really confused right now. Half of her heart wanted to ran up to Tsubasa and tell him that she loved him so much but half of her heart tells her to stop loving him. That Tsubasa have already moved on. That she was too late.

Sighing, she sat on the ground and took another sigh again. Love—something she ain't good about. God, help her. She'll be crazy if she won't make a decision tonight. She closed her eyes and prayed and prayed.

And just like an answered prayer, a voice that she'd been dying to hear, called her name. "Misaki?"

Misaki immediately opened her eyes and stood up. She stared at the person who called her name and she was right, it was Tsubasa. Her heart started to pound loudly and hardly. And again, she's got mesmerized by how Tsubasa calls her name.

"It's late. What are you doing here?" he asked her as he took a step near her.

Misaki showed a blank face and answered, "I can't sleep. What about you?"

"Same," he whispered.

Silence was in the air again. They're standing right next to each other but it's as if a big wall was dividing them. They were so close yet still so far. Tsubasa was looking straightly at Misaki's eyes. Misaki, who noticed the stare that Tsubasa's giving, scanned her eyes everywhere. Those were just the same as the stares that he's giving to her two years ago. It was pure of love and passion. Was it that he's still in love with her?

_Oh, I hope. _She thought. Then she remembered what Mikan told her—confess her love to him. This could be a good chance, a right timing. But she just can't… She knew that if she would not tell her feelings to him she would never have a chance again. It was now…

"I'll leave now," he said, interrupting her thoughts. He turned around and started to walk away from him. Just like two years ago. As she watched him took little steps, she could feel the feelings that she felt during the day she shove Tsubasa away.

She did nothing. She just watched him walk away. And she can't dare to feel it again.

…or never

"I love you."

He stopped walking once heard those three words. He turned around with a shock expression on his face. Did he just hear it right? Did Misaki just say she loves him?

"What?"

Misaki swallowed hard like she's going to eat her throat. "Okay, here goes nothing." She started. She walked closer to Tsubasa and said. "I love you, okay? Ever since I laid eyes my on you, I have been loving you. I knew then when I saw you smile at me on the day that I saved you from those bullies, you were the boy who could make me crazy. And I was right. I am crazy. Crazy for you."

Tsubasa was confuse. He wanted to jump and be happy that Misaki just said those words to her but he's confuse. "I've told you I loved you before and you told me you don't. And now you'll tell me that you love me ever since we're still kids? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She was expecting I love you too response from Tsubasa but I guess it's not easy as she was thinking. She can tell that he's feeling confuse right now. She could tell that he was not that happy as she was wishing for. "On the day that you proposed your love to me, I was shock. It was too sudden. I wasn't expecting that you would fall in love with me. All these times I was expecting that you don't feel anything to me, except for friendship. I was so sure about it so I kept my love for you because I was afraid of getting hurt. Then you told me that you loved me. I was happy that day, God knows how happy I am. But I got afraid Tsubasa because you were my best friend. And I know loving you back would mean that I will lose you in the future. And I don't want that."

She paused for awhile as she stopped her tears from falling. She swallowed the sobs that would come out and she continued, "But I was wrong with all those assumptions. I lost you when I declined your love. I lost the man that I have loved. I lost my life. So, I left this place and started a new life. But even thought I tried to drive as far away as I could, still the pain and the want to of having you still haunts me. The bitterness that I felt is still here," she said as she touched her chest. "And you will always be here."

Tsubasa was shocked on all the words that Misaki told him. She loved him. He stepped closer to her and held her hand, "You will never lose me, Misaki. Never."

"We don't have any assurance, Tsubasa." She whispered. She couldn't let a loud voice now or all her tears would fall from her eyes.

"Misaki," he whispered her name as he caressed her cheek. "I have loved before. If ever, I might love again but if I love you now, does anything else matters?" he kissed her on the forehead. "I can't promise you a forever because I know I'll be exaggerating things. We don't know what would happen in the future. We don't know if destiny would let us be together, forever. But you won't lose me. I'll always be with you until we grow old, until we die. I'll always love you until forever ends."

"Tsubasa," she cried his name.

"Shh," he said. "Don't cry. Listen to me," she looked up at him and stared on his blue eyes. "I love you, okay? We don't know what future holds us but I promise you that I would always love you. I believe and will always believe that you're the girl for me. Time might decide that we should separate but I would do anything so time won't win. I will fight for you, Misaki. I will fight for us to have a forever together." Then he captured her lips and gave her a kissed with passion, love and hope. She gave him too a kiss that would really make him feels that she truly loved him, with all her heart and soul. The kiss that he gave to her, gave her an assurance that all those wonderful things he said is real and true. She knows that they don't know what would happen to them and even if destiny would give up on them, she would never give up on him. Because for her, nothing would ever separate them again.

Time may come that they needed to go on their own roads; she would be with him and fight for their love together for she knew, that she would have her forever with Tsubasa.

* * *

**Review?**

**Silent readers too, please drop a review. It would be very appreciated :)  
**


	10. Vacation

**MISTAKE**

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry if i updated late. Again, exams almost killed me. Mygosh. But I'm happy that I've already updated. Please, read and review especially silent readers! :) I hope you will like it. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakue Alice.**

**

* * *

**

"I'M FAT!"

I exclaimed loudly as I stared at the mirror in front of me. I sighed and sat on the bed. I'm 2 months pregnant already. I can't believe this, I'm getting fat. My face started to get wide. My shoulders are getting big. My tummy's very big! My thighs are so big and…and…and I think I have a double chin. I gasped and touched my chin. Oh no! I think I really have it.

I screamed on top of my lungs. "AAAAH! I'M FAAAAAT!" Oh no, getting fat was the least things that I wanted to happen to me. Why do I have to get fat? Why can't I be like those lucky women out there who are sexy even if they have babies on their womb? Shit, this is nightmare. This is nightmare. A nightmare!

"What the hell is wrong with you, Polka?" Natsume's boring voice popped out. I stared at him with my sad brown eyes and touched my tummy. His boring faced turned in to a worried one as he walked closer to me. "Hey, you okay?"

"Natsume," I sadly said. I let out a fake sob and crocodile tears. "I'm fat! I'm fat! I'm fat!" I hugged him tight, "Help me! I'm ugly. I'm damn ugly."

He pushed me away and rolled his eyes. Ah, how dare he mocked a depress lady? Ugh, he's so rude. I slapped his hand and gave him a glare. "Don't roll your eyes on me, Hyuuga!" I shouted. "You don't know how sad, depress and—"

"Over reacting you are right now." he cut me off. First, mocking me and now cutting of my drama line. He's so getting on my nerves! He rolled his eyes once again. "Stop whining there and telling that you are fat, polka. You're acting like a kid again."

A kid? Me a kid? AH! I'm not a kid for Pete's sake. I'm just being a conscious woman! "Shut up!" I pointed my finger to his face and gave him a death glare. "In the first place, this is your entire fault! You jerk! It's your fault!"

He furrowed his brows, "My fault?" yes, you idiot! "How in the world this became my fault? Huh?"

"You fuck me and made me pregnant!" I shouted not realizing what I just said. Shit, I just said the F word. I closed my mouth and I could tell that my face looks like a ripe tomato right now. Okay, this is embarrassing. Lord, kill me now.

Natsume looked amuse on what I just blurted out. He stared at me like an idiot and then let out his throaty laugh. Now he's laughing at me. I'm really embarrassed. Ugh, I don't wanna live anymore!

I tried to push him but it's like he didn't move even a muscle. "Stop laughing you idiot! Can't you understand how it feels to look like this…" I stared at the mirror and looked at my fat figure. "I'm so ugly… I'm so fat. I think I'm going to faint." I dramatically said as I fanned myself with my hands.

Natsume went to my back and held both of my arms. He stared at my reflection and said, "Look at the mirror and ask me what do I see?"

"Obviously, a fat pregnant woman."

I know he'll agree and laughed at me but to mu surprise he shook his head. He combed my long brown hair with his hands and touched my big belly. "I see a beautiful woman who carries my child. And I know, even if she's just a best friend she would be a very wonderful mother to my child."

I felt happiness that time. I started to feel beautiful and confident when Natsume said those words. But my face doesn't show on what I feel. My brown eyes were still sad. Noticing it, he asked me. "Hey, why are you still having that long face?"

"Because I'm just a best friend to you, Natsume." I whispered what he said again. Why do I feel said when he said those words? What's wrong with me? I slightly shook my head and flashed a big smile, "Yeah, you're right." I walked away from his arms. "I should go now, best friend." I opened the door and went out. Once I closed it, I leaned there and caught my breathing. "Best friend." I whispered.

"Best friend."

When Mikan left the room, my poker face changed in to confuse and worried one. On how she repeated on what I said about her being a best friend was some kind of curse to her. I was hoping she'd be happy about what I said but instead she looked sadder? She was my best friend, which was true.

_Because I'm just a best friend to you, Natsume_

Is there something wrong on what I said? I mean, she really is my best friend. I shook my head. Maybe, it's just her mood swing. Misaki told me that pregnant women have mood swings. Yeah, that's explains all her drama, whining and sad moods.

Maybe that is.

I smirked as I remember Mikan's drama earlier. I really like it when she keeps on acting like a stupid child and then I'll comfort her and make her smile again. It feels good. I feel important to her when that happens. I hope she feels the same way too when she makes me happy though she always makes me happy. Just seeing her completes my day.

That polka dotted underwear girl. I never thought that she would have this kind of effect on me. I always think of her as a pain in the ass. A best friend who always gives me problem and worries. But who knew that she would also be the one who'll give me this kind of happiness. I know she'd never be mine but hey, at least there'd me more reason why we could spend the rest of our lives together—our baby.

I was still thinking about how wonderful Mikan is when my phone suddenly rang and interrupted my thoughts. I searched my phone in my pocket. 'Where is that?" I mumbled. Then I immediately found it. It was Ruka. Why's he calling now?

I flipped my phone and answered his call. "Yow, buddy."

"Hey, Nat. How are you? We're all worried with you actually."

"I'm good. Mikan's doing well." I answered.

Ruka sighed, "It's been two months since we last saw you. We're getting worried." I could sense that he is really worried. With the tone of his voice, it's not just him who's worried, I could tell everyone else too.

"Um, the gang misses you especially Mikan and Yuu suggested that it's almost summer here and maybe we could have a vacation there?" he asked. "They would never think that we know where you are because it's summer and so they would think that we'll have a real vacation."

I smirked. Well, that's a good idea. "That'd be great. You can bring Aoi too?"

"Sure. So see you tomorrow?"

"See you then," then we both hand up the phone. It'd be great to have the gang here. I'm kinda bored here now. I should tell Mikan about this.

I walked outside the door and saw Mikan, Misaki and Tsubasa on the living room with GranGran who's putting the food on the center table. They're all watching a television show that sounds unfamiliar to me.

"Hey," the start tattooed eye freak call me. I nodded in sign of greeting and sat beside Mikan.

"I have news." I said. All attentions that were focused on the television are now focused on me. "The gang, you know Koko and the others thought that they should have a vacation here. And Aoi's going too." I looked at GranGran, "Is that okay?"

GranGran smiled happily. Thank God, I thought she wouldn't like it. "That'd be very great Natsume! I love visitors. To think, there are still a lot of rooms upstairs for your friends. How many are they?"

"I think around 5 or 6? I'm not sure."

Finally, Mikan spoke. She cheerfully clapped her hands obviously excited on the plan. "Oh, thank God! I miss them very much! I'm excited for tomorrow. And Aoi's there? That's cool!"

Tsubasa joined the conversation, "Um, my brother Youichi's going here and will have a vacation starting tomorrow. Um, is that okay too?"

GranGran nodded, "Yup, it'll be all fun." She grinned as her eyes sparkled in happiness. "I'm imagining a very interesting summer."

Aoi and Youichi are coming huh? I smirked, "Me too."

* * *

Their day past like a blur. Everything was back to normal again and they did their normal routines. When evening came they had their dinner and went to their respective room and sleep. All of them were excited for tomorrow's event especially Mikan. She already misses her friends and she's starting to feel bored and ugly here. She needed her people to feel happy and alive again. Don't get her wrong, she is happy here. But she just needs the people who give her happiness that no one could ever give.

When the clock struck at 7 am and the rooster started to make his noise, everyone in the house was awake. Mikan was the one who woke up first. Realizing today was the day, her sleepy face changed in to an excited one, "Great! Hotaru and the others would arrive anytime from now."

Mikan stood up and took her shower. After preparing herself, she went downstairs and there was Tsubasa and Misaki readying the dining table for breakfast. There were many foods than usual. Natsume just told GranGran that the gang would have their breakfast here and GranGran was delighted on the idea.

"Good morning, Misaki! Good morning Tsubasa!" Mikan happily said as she walked towards them. She looked at the table and it was filled with delicious foods. "Wow!" She gasped. "It all looks delicious!"

"Does it?" Tsubasa asked her as he put the last plate on the table. "I'm glad it looked one."

"You cooked it?" She looked at him with an amuse face. Who knew Tsubasa could make delicious dishes like this?

Tsubasa nodded and proudly smiled. "Yeah," he scratched his head with a proud smile on his face. "I kinda cook all them."

Misaki joined their conversation. "Tsubasa loves to cook ever since he was a kid. He even cooks better than me." Misaki looked at Mikan and whispered something to her ear, "I think he's gay?"

Mikan laughed out loud making Tsubasa glare at Misaki. "I know what you just said. I'm not gay!"

Misaki chuckled, "Whatever you say."

"Anyway, where are GranGran and Natsume?"

"Hm, GranGran's upstairs preparing for their rooms while Natsume's at the balcony. He's talking with a girl on the phone called Aoi?" Misaki said.

Mikan smiled when she heard Aoi's name. "Oh, it's his sister. I'll go to him. Bye!"

While everyone was busy preparing for the arrival of their visitors, the visitors was all in Hotaru's van, on their way to GranGran's. They have been travelling for an hour now. They left the city early than what they have planned. They don't want any more questions from their family to avoid any suspicions that they'll be seeing Mikan now.

Ruka was the one driving and on the front seat was Hotaru. On the back were Koko, Sumire, Yuu and Anna. On the third seat were Nonoko and Kitsy, beside them were their bags. On the back seat was Aoi only, she was with the other bags. Currently, she was talking to her brother.

"Don't worry, Nat. Mom and Dad would be in Greece for 2 months. I also heard that Uncle Narumi and Aunty Serena will be flying to Paris tomorrow for some business meetings. So I'm sure no one would now that we will be seeing you," Aoi said as she looked at the beautiful views from her window.

"_Are you really sure about that?" Natsume seemed to do not believe Aoi with the sound of his voice._

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Will you trust me this time? And besides, Hotaru made sure about this vacation would be safe. So relax bro."

_Natsume sighed, "Okay, fine. Tell Ruka to text me once you've already arrived from the place."_

Aoi chirped happily. "Aye! Aye! Captain!"

"_We're not in Spongeboob Spuarepants here, dummy."_

"Hey! It's Spongebob, idiot! And I'm not dumb." She protested.

"_You're just like, Polka." "Hey! I heard my name!" "Shut up!"_

Aoi laughed, "Say my hello to Mikan. I have to go. See you Nii-chan. Bye!" then she slid her phone down. She sighed and smiled. She's been very excited once she heard that they'd be having a vacation. The last time she saw her brother was one year and a half ago and the last time she saw Mikan was two years ago. So she won't let this chance on seeing the both of them passed away.

She closed her eyes as she tries to have her sleep. She hadn't sleep properly yet and she's really bored and tired right now. Everyone in the van is asleep too except for Hotaru and Ruka though. "I wonder what Natsume and Mikan look like now," she mumbled as she remembered their faces. As she tried to reminisce something, Ruka shouted. "We're here!"

Everyone was awakened by Ruka's shout. Sumire sighed, "Thank God!" Slowly, they went out of the van and carried their own stuffs. "Wow!" Anna gasped as she saw how wonderful the place is. "It looks beautiful!"

Her twin nodded in agreement. "It really is! I bet this would be a very wonderful vacation,"

Then the door opened revealing Mikan and Natsume and the others. Mikan smiled once she saw her friends, "Guys! Hello!" They approached her and hugged her. Obviously, they all miss the noisy Mikan. "I miss you so much, Mikan!" Anna happily said.

Nonoko saw that Mikan's tummy is big now. "Ohmygosh, your tummy's big now, Mikan!"

Then Sumire smirked, "But you're still gorgeous than ever."

Koko joined them and laughed, "I agree to the girls."

Mikan blushed and smiled, "Thank you guys! Come let's go inside. You should meet the others,"

Kitsy grinned, "Let's go now!" They all carried their bags and went inside the house. Aoi who was left outside didn't follow them. She decided to have a walk and have some fresh air. She wanted to tour the place alone.

She breathed the air and it was so fresh. "Ah," she exhaled happily with a big smile on her face. "It's feels good here," She opened her eyes and had a walked towards the cliff. She could see the sun rising from there. Immediately, she ran towards the cliff and watched the sun rise. "Wow," she gasped. It was here first time seeing things like this and it was truly beautiful than in movies.

Once the sun rises, everything seemed to be bright now. Then her eye caught something. She saw a boy on sitting on the cliff. It was a silver haired boy and she could tell that he was also watching the sun rise like her.

She decided to approach the boy. "Hey!" she greeted him with a smile.

The boy looked at her. Aoi was mesmerized by the boy's silver eyes. It was so beautiful but it looks emotionless and cold. _Just like Natsume's _she thought. He didn't greeted her like she did and his attention drew back to the view. Aoi got offended in his actions, "Hey I said!" she angrily repeated.

"I heard you," the boy answered.

"And why aren't you answering?"

The boy again looked at Aoi and smirked, "Do I have too?" Aoi was speechless on what he said. She just stood there with her jaw dropped. "That's what I thought too," he said and turned his head back to the view.

Aoi sighed. His attitude was so Natsume. Rude, cold and annoying. She sat beside the boy. "Okay, I'm sorry. I was being rude," the boy just nodded to her. She reached her hand to the boy and smiled, "Hey, I'm Aoi Hyuuga. And you are?"

The boy first stared at her hand, thinking if he should accept it. But as he sees the innocent, friendly smile of Aoi, he decided to accept it. "Youichi Andou." Youichi was thinking to remove his hands but as his collided to hers, it was like their hands were magnetizing to each other. Their eyes looked straight at each other's. As their hands touch, they had this feeling that was so good that they don't even want to remove their hands from each other.

Aoi realized that Youichi's grip was starting to be tight and his stare was so intense. She immediately removed her hand and avoided Youichi's stare. "So, you live here?"

He nodded, "Before. I just came home. How about you?"

Aoi grinned, "I'm just having a vacation here. My brother and his best friend stay here for awhile and we're visiting her."

Youichi nodded, "I see. So where did you came from?"

"Actually, I came from States and I just came home after I graduated. My home's actually in the city."

Youichi looked at her. "Rich. That explains your attitude awhile ago,"

Aoi raised her brow, "And what do you mean by that, huh?"

He had an evil grin on his face and said, "You're rude. Annoying and very spoiled." Aoi's face turned in to red and her brows were furrowed. "And you get easily angry, like now."

Her crimson eyes were flaming in anger and she slapped him. Youichi was shock on what she did. He didn't expect that he really made him angry like that. "And you say I'm so rude? And annoying? Well, look whose talking. You're the one that's rude! You don't know how to respect other people, especially girls! You judge too much. What are you an angel, huh? Screw you asshole! Screw you." Then she stood up and ran away, with tears in her eyes.

Youichi was frozen on his spot. He touched his cheek and he could tell it was swelling and very red. Her slapped was too strong. "Wow," he mumbled. It was his first time to be called an asshole by a girl. Worse, it was his first time to get bitch slapped by a girl. Back in his hometown, all girls praise him. Even if he treats them rudely, still they loved him, adored him and praised him like a God. And Aoi wasn't like them. She was different. She was unique. She's the first girl who treated him like that. He smirked, and that kind of girl interests him.

"Youichi!" he turned around and there was his brother, walking towards him. "I've been searching for you. Why are you there?"

He looked at the sun up above. "I was just admiring the sun. It was different today."

Tsubasa stared at the sun and looked confuse. There was nothing different about the sun. "What are you talking about? There's nothing different."

He stood up and walked towards his brother, "Never mind. You won't even get it. Let's go. I wanna see Misaki."

Tsubasa looked once again at the sun and observe if there was really something different. He shook his head. Maybe it's a riddle made by Youichi. "Hey, star freak, come on!" He heard Youichi called him. "I'm coming!" he shouted as he ran after Youichi.

Aoi stomp her feet while walking towards the house and her thoughts were just filled with curses about Youichi. Back in States, she has already met that kind of rude people but she never met such very ill-mannered guy like Youichi. She wiped her tears away and composed herself once again. _If I'll see that guy, I'll surely get back to him _she promised to herself. Once she reached the house, she opened it and entered quietly.

"Aoi! You're there!" Mikan happily said. Aoi smiled seeing Mikan and her big tummy. "I miss you, sissy!" she approached her and hugged Aoi tight. "You look beautiful now!"

Aoi hugged her tight back, "I miss you so much, Mikan! It's been years since I saw you," they broke the hug and she looked at the belly of Mikan. "Wow, you're really pregnant. I thought it was just Sumire's prank."

Sumire smirked, "I told you so. And you even slapped my hand that time."

Aoi sheepishly smiled, "Sorry about that."

Then an old voice joined their conversation, "Is that your sister Natsume?"

Mikan and Aoi looked at GranGran who was standing beside Natsume. He nodded, "Yes, she is. Aoi meet GranGran. She's the owner of this house. Gran, this is Aoi, my little annoying sister."

Aoi protested, "Hey! I'm not annoying." She walked towards Gran and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Gran. You're house looks cozy and big."

GranGran chuckled, "I'm glad you like it. And you look beautiful, darling."

She blushed, "Thank you."

"Have you seen, Tsubasa? He told me he'll just go to his brother," Misaki interrupted the conversation. Gran shook her head, "I haven't seen him, Misaki. Maybe he's outside?"

"Who is Tsubasa?" Aoi curiously asked.

"I'm here!" A jolly voice said. "Now, my brother has finally arrived." He looked at Aoi who was looking at him. Aoi's eyes were stuck to Tsubasa's face. His face looked like the guy he met back in the cliff. Tsubasa smiled at her, "I presume you are Aoi Hyuuga?" Aoi smiled at him and nodded. "I am. You must be Tsubasa?" Tsubasa nodded happily. "I am! Wow, you're totally opposite of your brother."

Natsume glared at him. "Shut up, freak." Aoi laughed, "People really say that."

"It's nice to see you, Aoi." A familiar voice popped in. Aoi stopped laughing and looked at the guy beside Tsubasa. Her happy face changed in to a shock on. Her jaw almost dropped. "YOU!" she shouted as she pointed her index finger to him. "What are you doing here!"

He smirked at Aoi making her glare at him. "I am his brother. You? What are you doing here? Is your vacation is held in this place?"

Aoi nodded while looking at him in horror. "Don't tell me you're living here?"

He smirked evilly and nodded. "Welcome."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**Review? It'll be very appreciated. Drop some reviews after you read. :3**


	11. Hello boring vacation! love, Aoi

**MISTAKE**

**A/n: I'm sorry I updated this story very late, I prioritize the More Than Enough story because it's down to its ending but no worries, I'll be prioritizing this story this time. So, have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 11_

It's been a week since the gang had their vacation in Misaki's hometown. They have been spending each other's company and visiting different kind of places, seeing different scenery and trying incredible things in the place. Everyone was always thrilled whenever Misaki will bring them to different places, especially Yuu. He could say that this vacation would be an awesome one! Well, no one could deny it. The place was so peaceful, so clean and their air was so fresh and good to breathe unlike in their own hometown. The city was way too different and way too opposite with this place. It's too good that they can't believe that a place like this could even exist.

But not all are enjoying the vacation. A raven haired girl was lying on the grass, her eyes closed and she's been sighing over and over again. She's really expecting that this vacation would be an enjoyable one just like what Nonoko and Anna kept babbling everyday but for her it's not as enjoyable as it seems. Don't get her wrong, she loves this vacation but everything isn't just right.

"Damn," she mumbled to her breathe as she let out a devastated sigh again. "This is not good…" she whispered to herself as she sighed once more.

True the place is good, the environment is clean, and the activities in the place are awesome than the city even the people are very hospitable it's just that… "I was hoping that I could spend a time with them," she grumbled. She's been hoping and expecting that she and the others would enjoy this vacation together because this will only last for a month and a half but then all the moments they have, they only share and spent it to their partner and she's being left out.

"Even Natsume and Mikan," she grumbled once again. She sighed and shook her head. "Thanks a lot." Mikan and Natsume has been spending their time with Hotaru and Ruka while her second best buddy Sumire is spending her time with Koko and the two girls, Nonoko and Anna, who promised her a very enjoyable vacation is wasting their time with Yuu and Kitsy. Aoi's not being a kill joy. She knew they would really want it to spend with their love ones but what about her? Aren't they think that she's being left out because of their partnership?

"They've been spending it with their girlfriends and boyfriends. Well, this vacation is for all of us not for couples only." She darkly mumbled to herself and she furrowed her brows. "And this Youichi, damn!"

Youichi has been a real problem to Aoi since day one. Every morning he would be the first person that Aoi would see and every morning, she's already pissed. This Youichi is twice as annoying and rude as Natsume. It's like he has no manners at all. You know what's worst? His room is in front of her room. He's sitting beside at Aoi in every meal and Mikan and Misaki would always pair her up with him and he always smirks at him evilly. "As if I like him, the hell I don't, I loathe him and curse him to death." She angrily whispered to herself.

He's been the most annoying, the rudest, the most disrespectful and the cockiest human being Aoi has ever seen in her whole life. Just giving a once glance to him, he would immediately tell Aoi that she likes him. He even mocks her and gave sarcasm conversation to her. Her red eyes flames as she remembers Youichi Andou. But before she could curse him until death, she heard footsteps of a horse. She sat up and her eyes widen when she saw a white horse in front of her.

"Oh my gosh!" she grinned happily. She stood up and approached the horse, "It's a horse. I've never seen one." She happily said. Well, in States you rarely see one and she never went to a ranch there. Her family owns at least one horse but she never saw it or touch it. She touched the horse's back with a happy grin playing on her face. "This is cool," she rejoiced. "Hm, maybe I could ride at this." She thought loudly. Aoi nodded to her suggestion and then decided to ride in. When she was about to ride inside, the horse whined and then she fell in to her butt.

"Ouch," she ached in pain. She touched her butt and then growled in pain. "Ouch, it hurts. Screw you horse." She cursed the horse who was galloping away. Aoi tried to stand up but failed. Her butt fell deeply and harshly on the ground and so her upper body. "Ouch," she winced in pain again. "Somebody help me,"

And then she almost gasped when a hand was in front of her. She raised her head up and her filled with pain face turned in to fill with anger face. "Need a hand?" a very familiar voice that she never wanted to hear said to her. She pushed the hand away and snapped, "I don't need your hand. Get away."

The silver eyed boy sighed. This girl in front of her is being hardheaded and prideful again. "You're hurt." He stated. Kneeling in front of her, he smirked. "And you can't stand up so you probably need a help."

Glaring at him hard, she grumbled. "I told you I don't need one." She had her all strength and then tried to stand up but again she fell back to the ground. When she was about to complain about the pain, her brows furrowed when she heard a small laugh beside her. Turning her head, she raised one of her eyebrows and said. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Youichi stopped laughing and then smirked, "I wonder how you could live in a world filled with anger. You're always angry and you don't want help from other people."

Aoi got offended on what he said. She was about to retort back but stopped when Youichi stood up. "Your elbow is wounded, for your information." Aoi looked confused and then raised her right elbow. She gasped loud when a drip of blood was on her arm. "I told you," he pointed out. "But you don't need help right? Fine," he put his hands on his pocket and turned around. "See you, Hyuuga." And then he started to walk away.

Aoi was feeling scared. Honestly, she hated wounds and even blood! She started to feel panic all over her. "Wait!" she stopped Youichi from leaving her. Hearing Aoi's stop, he stopped walking and turned around with a big cocky smirk on his face. Seeing the smirk, Aoi shook her head and glared at him. "No, never mind. Go away."

Youichi sighed in Aoi's stubbornness. He shook his head and then walked back towards her. "Admit it, you need help." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Aoi stayed silent and ignored Youichi. "Your stubbornness won't help you, you know." Again, Aoi just ignored him. Realizing that all he will get is just silence from her, he decided to do it himself.

"YOUICHI!" Aoi who was very silent awhile ago, shouted loudly as the silver haired boy carried her in a bridal style. "PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted.

Youichi glared at Aoi, "Will you calm down? You're being stubborn so I'll help you willingly." He said. "Now, stop moving around."

Aoi did what Youichi said and stared at him with a confuse face. "Why are you helping me?"

Youichi didn't answer her question. All he said was, "You'll thank me later. Now shut up," he harshly said as he started to walk while carrying Aoi.

Aoi looked confused and surprised on what he's doing to her right now. If all he wants is to piss her off why would he help her out? Why would he carry her just to heal her while she's insisting that she doesn't need help? Eyeing at the man who was carrying her, Aoi can all see is an emotionless man wearing his usual poker face. Well, maybe there's something more to him that she hasn't figure out.

**xxx**

15 minutes of walking and finally Aoi could see a house that Youichi has been telling her all the way. She sighed in relief as she really wanted to be out of this boy's arm. It's been feeling awkward with him, carrying her. And he is getting on her nerves actually. Whenever she asks him about something he always give her a sarcastic answer and that pisses her off more! _So much for the thought of there's something about him_ Aoi thought angrily as she glared at Youichi who's the usual, silent and in his emotionless face.

"Don't glare at me like that, it's not even scary." He pointed out as he smirks at Aoi.

Aoi huffed loudly as she glared more at Youichi, "I hate you, really hate you." She turned her head and her angry face turned in to a happy one when she saw the house in front of her. "Thank God," she rejoiced and then Youichi put her down slowly. Once she can feel the ground on her feet, she slowly walked towards the small house. It looks very old but it looks cozy and welcoming. The house's outside was typical. "Can we enter now?"

"Yeah," Youichi answered. He walked towards the door and grabbed the keys on his pocket and then unlocked the door. He opened it and looked at Aoi who was very excited to see the house, "Now, enter." Aoi happily smiled and then entered the small house. Her excited face was changed in to a shock one. "Wow," she said with an awed. The house may be small but it was beautiful. "This is wonderful," she complimented.

The house's walls were color blue while the ceiling is color gray. The floors were very clean and tidy. There is also a one long big sofa and a one round table in front of it. Cabinets are in the corner of the room. There's also a small television in front of the sofa and the round table and DVD player below it. Also a fridge can be seen on the front of the cabinet. She was surprised seeing the house. It was small but very wonderful!

"You sit on the sofa," ordered Youichi as he opened the cabinet. "I'll get the first aid." Aoi nodded and sat on the sofa. She eyed the place and she can't believe that a small house could occupy this kind of things. After getting the first aid, he sat beside Aoi and then held her arm. "Don't move, " he said.

Aoi looked at what Youichi's holding aside from her arm, she gasped and pulled her arm away. "No, not an alcohol! " she cried as she looked at the alcohol like it's the worst thing she ever saw.

Youichi pulled her arm back and sighed, "It won't hurt, believe me." Then he opened the alcohol and then poured down it on her wound. Aoi wince in pain, "Calm down," he plainly said. He neared his face in to her wound and then blew it.

The pain started to die down as Youichi blew the wound. Aoi looked at Youichi and she can't help but smile. All these times, she thought of Youichi as an asshole freak or whatever but she's thinking that maybe there's something more to him, that maybe he's not bad as she thought. This time, he's been helping her and he even carried her to a far away house just to help her and she's sure if Youichi's an asshole freak, he wouldn't do that to her.

Noticing Aoi's weird smile on him, he raised his eyebrow and said. "What the hell are you smiling at?"

Aoi shook her head and laughed, "Nothing, I'm just thinking maybe you're not an asshole freak as what I thought about you."

Youichi let go of her hand, "Don't judge the book by its cover, you know." He smirked.

"Hey, you're the one who gave me a bad impression!" Aoi protested.

Youichi protested back, "Because you're being annoying and spoiled brat."

Both eyes glared at each other but then nonetheless laughed at their childishness. "Maybe we started at the wrong foot," Youichi pointed. He reached his hand and smirk, "I'm Youichi Andou and you are?"

"I'm Aoi Hyuuga," she said as she gladly accepted his hand. Aoi chuckled on what they're doing and then they both let go. "Who owns this house? It's so wonderful!" she complimented.

"Me," Youichi answered. "I made this when I was still 11 years old. Tsubasa and Misaki usually bond with each other and I don't have any friends here so I decided to make a house so I could bond with my own self and have fun alone." He started. "These televisions and other furniture are Gran Gran's. Every year she would change her furniture so when I saw all these unused things I asked for it and put it here."

Aoi was surprised that Youichi could do such things like this. She smiled, "Wow, such an accomplishment. I envy you, you know. I never did such wonderful thing like what you did to your house."

Youichi raise an eyebrow, "Why? I mean, you're rich. You've graduated to other country and in a high standard school. How could you not be proud of yourself?"

Aoi chuckled, "How could I be proud of all these riches I have is not mine? How could I be proud when I never wanted to go to States just to graduate?" She sighed, "My mom always wanted me to be like her. A very successful woman, a very decent woman and a person who graduated in a very high standard school. But in truth is, I never wished for anything like this."

Youichi started to think of Aoi differently. Maybe she's not like other rich people that he knew. "Then what do you want to be?"

"I wanted to be just like everybody else who can do anything they want and be the person they want. Honestly, I want to become a doctor but my mother won't allow me. She wants me to become a fashion designer and I loathe that job." She sighed, "But I can't do anything but be who she wanted me to be."

Youichi was surprised on what she just revealed, "I never thought rich people also have problems in their lives. I always thought you're all worry free and the only problem you have is how to use your money."

She can't help but laugh on what Youichi said. "You're way too wrong, Youichi." And then her eyes widen when she saw a guitar. She walked towards it and grabbed it. "Wow, you can play one?" she asked as she sat back.

Youichi shook his head, "Not really. I practiced but I'm not that good."

She handed the guitar to him and smiled, "Come on, play one song."

He accepted the guitar and said, "Well, maybe a song that could tell myself?" Aoi nodded and smiled, "Maybe that would be great!"

_ Introducing me_

_Nick Jonas_

_I'm, I'm good at wasting time  
I think lyrics need to rhyme  
And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to grow a mustache_

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please  
And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me  
And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love you when you say my name_

_If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, slightly amusing  
Introducing me_

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
La la la la  
La la la la la la la la, da_

_I never trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use to the word "dude"  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
And I've never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on 'em  
I love the sound of violins  
And making someone smile_

_If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, possibly amusing  
Introducing me_

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time_

_So if you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
Introducing me_

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo doo doo_

_Introducing me_

Aoi clapped happily as Youichi finished the song. "Wow, that was wonderful and your voice sounds wonderful!" she complimented him happily, earning a small smile to him. "Did you compose it?"

Youichi curtly nodded, "Yeah, sort of. Tsubasa made the chorus. I actually made this for someone."

Aoi raised her brow, "Who?" she asked as she looked curiously to him.

"My crush way back on high school. I tried to court her but she said she doesn't know anything about me so how could she love me back. And I'm not good in talking so I made this song," he answered as he put down the guitar.

"So, what happened after that?" Aoi asked once again.

Youichi shook his head, "She never heard this actually. When I was about to sing this song to her, I found out that she's been dating someone else, so yeah tragic ending nothing more." He flatly answered.

She looked sadly to him, "Awww," she said. "That's sad. How tragic your love story eh,"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. How about you? Got any boyfriend?"

Aoi shook her head, "Nope, not even once."

"Why?" it's for him to be curious now.

"I never got interested with this love whatsoever. Well, someone tried to make me fall in love but they never succeeded." She said with a laugh, "Well, maybe love doesn't interest him."

"Figures why you're such a snob and always angry, loves never in your vocabulary." He said as he smirked when he saw Aoi glared at him.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

* * *

"I'm still on the road, dad." A grumbling voice was heard inside a limousine. His brows were furrowed as he heard the grumble of the man on the other line. "Dad, I'll be home soon and I'll face that man there and attend that meeting that you have been grumbling right now!" he angrily respond to his father. His father has been calling and bugging since yesterday because of the man who has been searching for him. He knew who that man is; it's the investigator that he hired to find Mikan and Natsume. He has been calling him too two days ago for some news and he needs payment too. Reo has told him that he needs to wait because he still has business meetings from a province for the land he wanted to buy.

"You should be here by evening, Reo or else you'll face my wrath." His father angrily said. "I told you to prioritize this meeting than that meeting you'll have with Mr. Hanakoshiti for that stupid land." he argued with him once more.

"Well, for your information dad this land is such a very important land to me! This could bring riches to me and this could be a good business." He argued back to his dad. His dad has always been the antagonist of his life and plans. He always wanted to be followed and Reo doesn't want that. Reo wants a life that he always wanted and he wanted to have his own business and not just depend on his father's riches.

"I don't care!" his dad shouted on the other line. "This meeting here with Mr. Yamanaka would make our company be more successful and making a new business! So, young man, before I get piss off, you get your ass down here and ready yourself for your meeting with Mr. Yamanaka."

"Yes dad," he answered. "Whatever you say," he said. "I have to go now," and then he hang up the phone to avoid more arguments with his father. He rubbed his forehead as his face looks very problematic. He's been away from home for 3 days now and the meeting with Mr. Hanakoshiti only cost half of his day. The truth is, Reo didn't just go here for the meeting but also for searching Mikan. This place is a province near the city and this could be a good place for them to hide and from his sources, Misaki also lived here a long time ago.

Sighing in devastation, he murmured. "Damn my father," he cursed under his breath. He still wanted to stroll around the place maybe he could find an information about Mikan and Natsume or about this place but his dad wanted him to go home immediately just for a stupid meeting that he could handle alone. He furrowed his brows, he has been searching Mikan and Natsume ever since they were gone and he hasn't had any clue about them. Where could have they be hiding that not even Narumi and Yuka can see them?

"Damn these problems. Damn you Hyuuga." He cursed as a glare was seen on his eyes. All this time that he found out the Natsume got Mikan pregnant, he has been cursing him and wanting to find him and beat him to death. How dare he do this to Mikan? All these times that has been dating Mikan, he never touched her, what they do is only kiss and make out but he can't accept the fact that Natsume got Mikan and the worse he made her pregnant.

"How dare he do this to Mikan with what he did it makes harder to claim Mikan back again," he said as making his fist balled. Loosing Mikan was something he truly regrets, and now he wants her back, so bad. He has been planning to claim her but now that Natsume has something to Mikan, it makes it hard for him. He knew from the very first day he saw Natsume that he has feelings for Mikan. By the way he talk to her, the way he teases her and tries to get her attention, the way he looks at her and the way he says her name even though it's rare, it's very clear that he has feelings for him and that's why Reo hated him more.

He sighed, "Can you stop on a coffee shop? I'd like to buy some coffee." He said to the driver.

"Yes, sir." He answered respectfully.

Reo flipped his phone and then dialed a number. After some rings, the call was answered. "I need your help now."

"Sir, finally you have contact me. Before I give you my help, I still need my money." The man on the other line said as he gave a small evil laugh.

Reo rolled his eyes, "I'll double the payment. Now, will you help me?"

"Anything, sir as long as it has good payment,"

"Money freak," he mumbled. "Now listen, I want—" but before he could explain his plan, he stopped talking when he saw a very familiar brunette and a raven haired boy. "Stop the car!" he shouted and the driver immediately stopped.

"Sir, what are you saying?" the man on the other line said as he sound confuse on what his boss is saying.

"I'll call you later," he said and then hung up. He immediately opened the car's door and then stepped down. His eyes widen when realized that he knows the person who he just saw. He watched as a brunette who has a big bump on his belly was crossing the streets with a raven haired boy with in front of them is a blonde guy and another raven haired girl. "Shit," he mumbled.

Ever since they were gone, he has been searching for Mikan and now he just saw her. He smirked as he watched them vanish on his eyes and then he dialed another call. Once it was answered, he said. "I have a new plan and I need it to be done immediately." He explained his plan to the man he just talk to awhile ago. After some change talks, he hung up and dialed another call.

"Hello, Reo." A sweet voice answered his call.

"Aunty Yuka, are you in Japan?" he asked.

"Oh no, we haven't arrived here yet. Is there something I need to know?"

He had a very big evil smile on his lips, "Oh there's something you'd be happy to know."

* * *

**Credits to Nick Jonas, a cute hottie for the wonderful song! :D**

**Review?**

**Please? Silent readers too! :3**


	12. Just the way you are

**MISTAKE**

**A/n: Hey! So here's the next chapter. Did I update late? Hm, I don't think so but anyways, I hope you'll like this one! Don't forget to give some love after. Thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it.**

_Chapter 12_

_

* * *

_

As the sun rise wonderfully, all people in Gran Gran's house woke up excitedly for another day of their vacation. This vacation has become one of their greatest vacations ever in life. In this little province they have discovered and seen different kinds of places and tried different adventures here. Even Aoi who's starting to get along with Youichi and started to love and enjoy this vacation, wished this vacation won't just end. Even Natsume who kept complaining silently in this place because it's too silent and there are no bars and whatsoever, he even liked this place and too wished that maybe even after Mikan will bear the child, they would still stay here.

"Natsume," a sweet voice called him. Currently, he was in the balcony, sitting ad feeling the fresh air of the place. He turned his head and looked at the pregnant woman in front of him. "Yeah?" he answered. He watched as Mikan approached him and sat at the chair beside him. "It's too early for you to wake up."

Mikan nodded and smile. It's true. Two days ago they went to the doctor for some checkups and then she was told that she should sleep a lot and don't let herself tire and eat more vegetables and healthy foods for the baby's sake. "I know but I slept early last night remember? I usually, wake up early when I sleep early, you know that." Natsume just nodded in agreement. "Why did you wake up early, anyways Nat? You're not a morning person."

Natsume smirked in agreement. Yeah, Mikan's right. Every day he would grumble why morning was made and not just night only. He's a night person and not a morning one but somehow staying in this place like this change his attitude. "Maybe living here changes my life a little."

Hearing what Natsume said, Mikan couldn't help but smile a little. It's nice hearing Natsume has somehow change. She really hates when Natsume's lazy or loves to party and go home wasted. "That's good to hear, then." She inhaled the fresh air and exhaled loudly. "You know, I always thought that maybe it'll be good if we stay for good here."

Natsume looked at Mikan and it's as if like God just answered what he was thinking awhile ago. "Really? You're serious about that?"

"Maybe," Mikan said, she looked at Natsume who was looking a little bit shock. "Why? Don't you like it here?"

Natsume shook his head, "I didn't say anything like that, Polka. I'm just thinking about the things we will leave in the city if we stay here for good. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Mikan sighed hearing what Natsume said. He's right. Once she'll decide to have her life here for good, she needs to leave a lot of things in the city. They can't deny that their life is in the city and staying here would be meaning she needs to leave her rich life, her famous life with everyone praising and adoring her, she needs to leave her fortunes, job and business and worse, she needs to leave her friends and family. "I know what you exactly mean but don't you think if it's nice for the child not to experience the life we experience? And what if mom will find her? She might hurt her or make her feel the anger she felt when she found out I'm pregnant and left her."

Natsume understands Mikan. He's also afraid what Yuka can do to their child or what media would say about their child. He doesn't want his child to live in a world full of judgments and gossips just like what they have grown up. "You might be right but you know that we can't hide forever. One day, they would find us."

Mikan nodded and sighed, "You're right but I'm not yet ready about that. You know that,"

Natsume held Mikan's hand and flash a small smile, "You know, I'll be here to protect you, right?"

"If I'll stay here, will you stay with me?" Mikan asked.

Natsume nodded, "Of course, polka. I can't just leave you and my child cause wherever you are two, is where I also too belong."

Mikan smiled on what he said and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Nat. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. You're such a good friend."

Natsume tried to stop his tears hearing the word friend. Each time Mikan would make him feel that he's just a friend; he couldn't help but be in to pieces. All these time and all the words he's saying to her, still friends is what she thinks that he feels towards her. He doesn't know how the right way to say to her that he loves her too much but he knows it's not yet the right time. There are still a lot of things to worry than his feelings for her. He knows one day he could confess his feelings towards her but not now, not right now.

Mikan broke the hug and stood up. "I think Gran Gran already finished preparing breakfast, I'm kind of hungry." She grinned. "Come on now, Nat." and then she went downstairs.

Natsume just smiled on Mikan's action and then stood up too. He walked slowly downstairs and was surprised that everyone was on the dining room, eating breakfast together. It's kind of rare to see all of them to eat together because sometimes some left the house early or some wakes up late, especially him. He walked to his seat and when he passed Youichi, he patted him on the head and went to his seat beside Mikan.

Seeing what Natsume just did to his brother, Tsubasa complained. "Why do you let Natsume do that? It's unfair, when I do that to you, you slap my hand!"

Natsume looked at Tsubasa and smirked, "Looks like your brother likes me more."

Tsubasa glared at Natsume and stared at Youichi who was trying to look innocent. Noticing his brother's intense stare at him, he raises his eyebrow and said. "What?"

Koko and Kitsy laughed at the scene and both said, "Sometimes we wonder if you're really brothers."

Youichi nodded, "Me too." Tsubasa pouted on what Youichi said and all laughed.

"It's nice seeing you eat breakfast together," Gran Gran's voice popped in the scene. "So how's my cooking?" she asked having a big smile on her old face. "Did you like it? I hope you did."

Sumire nodded and smiled. "It's always good Gran. The soup tastes wonderful and I never tasted such yummy soup like that." She compliment and then gave Gran a wink.

Gran giggled and sighed happily, "I'm glad you liked it. I was thinking how to impress you teenagers from the city."

Anna shook her head, "No, need to impress us Gran. We are already impressed by your cooking."

Her twin, Nonoko gave her a high five and winked, "You got that right sister!"

Gran Gran laughed and turned her attention to Mikan, who was eating silently beside Natsume. "Mikan, how's your baby now?" she asked.

Mikan looked up and smiled sweetly at the old woman. "It's doing well, Gran. The doctor said all I need was rest. I was being careless about handling my baby."

"I told you to be careful," Natsume reprimanded. When they went to the doctor, they found out that the baby's health is not as good and normal as it be but the doctor added that all the baby needs is rest and healthy food and Mikan doesn't really eat vegetables so right now she's trying to eat one for their baby's sake.

Hearing on how Natsume reacted about Mikan's news towards the baby, Gran Gran couldn't help but smile. "Oh, Natsume, you're starting to act as a father now. What more if the baby would be born? I'm sure he or she is lucky to have a father like you."

Natsume smirk on what Gran Gran said, "Of course, Gran. Any child who'd be my son or daughter is very lucky." He arrogantly said making Aoi roll her eyes, Tsubasa mockingly nodded and Mikan snorting in what Natsume said. Noticing the violent reactions, he murmured. "Some people can't help to be jealous of me."

"Hey!" the three reacted. Mikan rolled her eyes and reacted, "Will you stop being all arrogant and cocky? Our child might apply that attitude and I don't want it."

Natsume snorted and replied, "What? You want our child to adopt your stupid and clumsiness attitude? Oh, nobody wants that, either."

Mikan glared at the man beside her and then slammed the plate on his hand making Natsume growled in pain. Mikan stood up and said, "If I wasn't just pregnant, I could have boiled your balls now. Screw you." She angrily said and then stomped of upstairs.

Natsume got confuse on what Mikan's reaction to what he said. He was so sure that what he said wasn't that big deal but why did she got mad like that. He noticed that everyone was eyeing him, telling him that he did something very wrong. Raising one of his eyebrows and having a questionable look, he asked his friends. "What did I do now?"

Hotaru drank her water and said, "You know Hyuuga, when a woman is pregnant, 10 out of 10 gets pissed of easily even if what you said is a joke." She informed the obviously clueless crimson eyed boy.

"Really?" he innocently asked. All heads nodded and then he sighed. "Fine," he pushed his chair and stood up. "I'll say so—whatever now." He said as he walked towards the stairs but before he could climb upstairs, Ruka called him. He turned around and faces his blonde friend.

"You say sorry gently, sweetly and nicely and not rudely." He advises as he gave him a grin.

Natsume gave a what-the-fuck look and said, "Do I really have to be nice, sweet and gentle?"

Misaki nodded and smiled, "You can do it. Go on now,"

He sighed and then walked upstairs slowly; trying to think how to apologize to the brunette he offended awhile ago. He really hates it when Mikan's being attack by the pregnancy attitude. Sometimes he doesn't know how to treat her anymore because even if it's nothing, Mikan thinks of it as something. "The hell," he murmured in to himself as he sighed. Natsume's never good at apologizing and everyone knows that. When he tries to apologize, it'll end up rudely and then the fight will just go on and on.

He doesn't know what to say to her. Shall he just say I'm sorry and then leave? Or hug Mikan and then apologize and then leave? He sighed frustratingly. This apologizing stuff is giving him a headache. Rubbing his forehead, he continued to think how to say sorry to Mikan. She might get angry when he'll say sorry. Ugh. "How do you apologize nicely, sweetly and gently?" he thought out loud. "This is hell."

And when he saw that he's already in front of Mikan's room, he took a deep breath. Let it be. Whatever happens, at least he tried his best, right? He raised his left hand and then knocked at the door. It didn't open so he knocked two times again. This time, the door opened, revealing a crying brunette. His eyes softened seeing Mikan crying, "Hey, polka. Why are you crying?" he asked, reaching his hand to her face.

She slapped his hand away and glared at him, "Go away, you meanie. I don't need your insults right now."

Natsume immediately felt guilty seeing the result of what he just said awhile ago. He was just kidding actually and he didn't know that Mikan would take it seriously. "I'm not going to insult you, okay? I'm here to…" he gulped and said, "apologize."

Mikan rolled her eyes and glared to him. "I don't need an…" she mimicked his gulped and said, "apologize." And she walked inside her room. Natsume followed and lay down at Mikan's bed, where she is lying. Her back was facing him and when he was about to touch her shoulders, he heard her saying. "Don't touch me."

She faced him, with her crying face and said. "Don't you really like that our baby would be just like me?"

Natsume shook his head and said, "Of course not, polka. Don't think things like that. What I said back there, I was just joking, you know. I should have watched my words." He explained.

"But you said I'm stupid and—" before she could finish, Natsume cut her off.

"No, I don't mean it that way. I told you I was joking. You're not stupid, okay? And you're not clumsy. People just really make mistakes. But you're not stupid or clumsy." He explained further hoping Mikan would feel okay.

Her tears stopped falling and she asked, "So what do you think of me?"

Natsume caressed her cheek and said, "I think of you as a beautiful woman, who's very smart and very lovable. You're a good person Mikan and anyone who'll meet you would immediately like you because of your wonderful attitude. You cry a lot but it makes you cute and not annoying. You big deal a lot of things but it's good because it means you care. You're wonderful." He smiled and said, "And I would be very happy if our son or daughter will adopt the attitude that you have."

Mikan was touched on every word Natsume said. Though Natsume doesn't say sorry, but Mikan could tell that he was apologizing and making up to her. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Natsume. I really need that touching words you said." She sat up and said, "And even if our son or daughter will adopt your attitude, I would be very glad. At least I have a mini Natsume now, eh?"

Natsume let out a throaty laugh and said, "At least I have a successor."

Mikan lay down on the bed and hugged Natsume. "I'll sleep now, okay?"

Natsume hugged Mikan back and kissed her on the forehead. "You better sleep, so the baby wouldn't be exhausted."

She nodded and before she slept, she said something that made the boy's heart leap in happiness. "I love you, Natsume."

Natsume hugged her tighter and then a curved formed in to his lips. "I love you too, Mikan. You have no idea how much I love you." He answered, hoping Mikan didn't heard.

* * *

"You think Mikan and Natsume are okay now?" the raven haired girl asked as she let her body lie down on the sand and let out a loud sigh. It's already noon and Aoi wanted to go out and have some fresh air. Right now, they're on the beach near Gran Gran's house. Sumire told Aoi that there's a beach nearby and it's beautiful down there and so when she remembered about what Sumire said, she immediately searched for her friend, the silver haired boy and then invited, or should I say dragged him towards the beach.

Youichi sat beside on Aoi's lying body and said, "Maybe." He concluded. "But they're best friends so it wouldn't be a problem for them to be okay." He continued.

Aoi nodded in agreement, "Maybe you're right. I hope you are. It's not good for the baby to feel such sadness, you know."

Instead of agreeing to what Aoi just said, Youichi asked her a question. "Can I ask you something? If you don't mind me asking."

Aoi sat up and stared at Youichi, she could tell his question isn't just a normal question. Eyeing him, she said. "Sure. What is it?"

Youichi didn't reply immediately. His eyes were found looking at the waves of the ocean, obviously thinking of the right words to use for his question. "Is Natsume…in love with Mikan?"

Aoi chuckled on what he asked making Youichi feel confuse why she is chuckling. After having a good chuckle, she answered his question. "It's really obvious, isn't it?" Youichi unsurely nodded. "Yeah, that jerk fell in love with his best friend."

"So they're together now?" he asked. "I mean they have a baby now."

Aoi shook her head and her eyes stared at the waves too, just like what Youichi did awhile ago. "Natsume never had the guts to confess Mikan that he loves her. Ever since they were in elementary, Natsume already fell in love with Mikan. Aside from Ruka, Mikan's the only person that Natsume opens up to and doesn't feel uncomfortable." She answered.

Youichi raised his brow and asked, "Figures why Natsume act all differently when Mikan's there." Aoi nodded and chuckled on Youichi's observation. "But don't Mikan love Natsume too?"

Aoi sighed. "Don't tell this okay?" Youichi nodded. "Mikan and I were really close before I went to States. She, I and the other girls would really have sleepovers and whatsoever girls do. And well, when she was still in high school she confessed to all of her girl friends that she has feelings for Natsume. But I don't know what happened." She bitterly said. "I was just shocked that two months after, she got a boyfriend and Natsume's dating some girl too."

"Maybe something happened that's why they didn't end up together, right? I'm sure there's something happen." Youichi concluded.

"I don't know," Aoi softly said. "I asked Mikan about it but she said _Maybe it's not right to love your best friend_ and then just change the topic. I asked Hotaru, but still she won't give me an answer. I know Nat, to hide his feelings for Mikan, he dates other girls. But with those two months that passed, I'm sure Mikan has somehow confessed her feelings for Natsume right?" she said looking at Youichi.

Youichi neared himself to Aoi and stared back at the ocean. "I don't know too Aoi but I'm feeling that there's something happened why Mikan hasn't confessed her feelings." He answered. "Let's just stop this Mikan and Natsume talk. It makes you bitter." He plainly said.

She nodded in agreement. "So what do you want to talk to?"

Youichi was in silence, thinking on what they should talk to and then said. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Me?" He nodded. Aoi chuckled and said, "Okay. Let's start with I don't like airplanes, they make me feel sick." She started as she let out a disgusted face making Youichi almost chuckle. "I really love meats and vegetables but I hate sea foods. I have an allergy to it. I like black; it compliments my weird red eyes."

"You think your eyes are weird?" he asked. "And mine's weirder."

Aoi laughed on what Youichi said. "You're right! Oh, we both have weird eyes, eh?" she said. "Hm, I love to go out and have fun than to seat back at then watch television or browse in my facebook. I love travelling; it makes me feel like I'm living. I don't really care what I wear as long as I look good to it and I feel like wearing it, so yeah. I hate insects but I have a beetle in our house." She winked. "I like animals. Do you?"

Youichi nodded. "Yup, I have two dogs, a flower horn, two Siamese cat and a love bird. But my cat and dogs surprisingly get along."

Aoi grinned. "That's great! I have poodle, name's Dolly. I love dolls." She paused for awhile and then said, "Oh, yeah, I know how to play volleyball, basketball and then badminton but I don't know how to…" she watched the waves hit the sand and then said. "swim, you know."

Youichi was amused on what Aoi confessed. He stared her and said, "Really? Then why did you drag me all down here in the beach when you don't know how to swim?"

Aoi smiled, "I like watching oceans and the sun up of it."

"You're weird." He mumbled making her laugh a little. He stood up and stared at Aoi. "Stand up." He ordered.

"But why?" she confusedly asked.

"Just do it." He ordered once again. Aoi slowly stood up and stared at Youichi who was looking emotionless, that's why Aoi can't tell what he is up to. While he was trying to figure out what the boy in front of her is planning, she didn't notice that he's doing something.

"AAAH! YOUICHI!" she shouted as she was being carried by Youichi in a bridal style. "What are you doing?" she tried to move herself so she would be free from his grasped but as she tries to do that, Youichi's grasped tightens making her feel more uncomfortable and scared. "Put me down!"

Youichi shook his head and smirked. "I just didn't go here with you for nothing." And then he ran to the waters with Aoi on his arms. With his actions, Aoi's closing her eyes feeling scared of the water and then SPLASH! Feeling the water all over their bodies, Aoi opened her eyes and then was greeted by the smirking Youichi. "So how'd you like the water, eh?" Aoi glared at him and he started to put her down slowly.

Feeling the water on her feet, she started to feel nervous. "I hate you. You know, I hate water."

"I didn't." he corrected but he started to feel curious. "Why you hate it? I thought you don't know how to swim but loves ocean."

"I do love them but I don't like it when I'm in it." She corrected and then smiled. "But it's been awhile since I felt the ocean in me." She splashed some waters to Youichi's face and laugh. "Hah! In your face, loser!"

He glared at the girl in front of him and then with all his strengths he splashed her with some waters too. "Hah, loser face!" he teased making the girl pouted. "Just joking."

Aoi grinned and said, "Thank you Youichi. If you were not here I could have the most boring vacation ever right now!" she happily said making the boy smile a little. "You know, when I met you I thought you're just nothing but an ass but hey, you're such a wonderful person." She complimented.

"No, I should thank you." He said, making Aoi feel curious. "You have no idea how you made me happy this summer."

She smiled at him and murmured, "I'm glad we made each other happy this summer. " She was about to say something but when Aoi saw the waves towards them, she gasped out loud and immediately hugged Youichi for safety. Youichi was shocked on her actions, "Aoi?" he called her. "There are waves!" she said as she hugged him tight and then closed her eyes. Youichi smile on how Aoi reacted on the waves coming to them, he hugged her tight, made her feel safe and then the waves hit them.

As the wave passed them, Aoi felt safe when she was in Youichi's arms. She felt like nothing could go wrong even if tsunami would hit them right now. Surprisingly, she really feels good on his arms wrapped around her body. She raised her head and their faces were just inch away. She starts to feel a loud heartbeat in her heart and she doesn't know what to do now, if she should let go of the hugging moment or just—

And then he kissed her. Aoi's eyes widen on what Youichi did. She wasn't expecting anything like this but she can't deny the fact that it feels good. Slowly, she's giving in to the kiss. She closed her eyes and started to kiss back. Her arms were found in Youichi's nape and Youichi's were on her waist. A lot of waves have passed thru them but they didn't notice it, even Aoi because they were lost on their kiss.

_You have to stop this Aoi, this is not right _her conscience started to bug her. Realizing that what her conscience is saying, she pushed Youichi away and broke the kiss. She was blushing right now and she could tell her face is just like a ripe tomato. "Um, I think we should go home now. We're really wet." She excused and then ran back to the shore.

He watched as Aoi make and excuse and then ran away from him. He was still standing at the ocean, and can't help but smile on their kiss. It was Youichi's first, he would admit that and he felt good. Honestly, he doesn't know why he kissed her but as he saw that her beautiful face was just too close to him, he just captured her lips and then kissed her. Licking his lips, he said. "Mint, huh." He said. He won't admit it now but as they kissed, his heart won't stop having its loud heartbeat.

* * *

"Hmm," a brunette murmured in to her sleep as she slowly moved her body to the other side. She has been sleeping soundly ever since she and Natsume made up to her room awhile ago. Her room was filled with snore as she had her very comfortable and noisy sleep. Though Mikan's pregnant, her snoring didn't vanish. She still snore a loud just like what she always do when she's having a good sleep. And when her arms was about to hug somebody, she felt like no one was there. Realizing it, she slowly opened her eyes. "Natsume?" she mumbled and yawned loudly. She sat up and noticed that she was now alone in her room and Natsume was gone.

"Maybe he's doing something," she concluded and remembered her dream earlier. She was dreaming that Natsume said some sweet words to her. She furrowed her brows, trying to remember what Natsume said but all she remembered what "You have no idea how much I love you". Mikan chuckled to her dream and said, "That's the most ridiculous dream ever in my life."

Then she stood up and was about to walk towards the bathroom, when she notice a note that was slipped below Mikan's alarm clock. She took it and then read it.

_Polka,_

_I'll be out for awhile. The moron Tsubasa and the annoying Ruka wants me to come with them. I'll be back soon. Don't forget to be careful._

_Natsume_

_PS: Does snoring can't be vanish if you're pregnant? You still snore very loud. Oops, don't get offended._

Mikan just laughed at Natsume's note. "That moron." She put down the note and walked towards the bathroom. She undressed herself and then immediately took a cold shower. Once she was finished bathing and cleaning herself, she dressed up with a maternity dress and wore some flip flops. She immediately went out of her room and went downstairs.

"Where's everybody?" she thought loudly as she noticed that the house was so silent. Usually, Youichi and Aoi would be sitting in the living room, fighting with each other or Gran Gran would cook in the kitchen some fabulous recipes. But right now, the house is empty. There's no noise like the usual. "Hello," she called out. She peeked at the kitchen and no one was there. "Gran? Misaki?" she called out. She left the kitchen and was surprised to see Yuu and Anna walking down stairs.

"Anna, Yuu!" she called them and walked towards the couple. "Where's everybody? The house's so empty. Too unusual."

Anna smiled, "Yeah. Youichi and Aoi walked towards the beach while Sumire and Nonoko with Kitsy and Koko went to the mall for some souvenirs. I heard Hotaru went to an invention center here in this place. She's been excited on seeing it. Gran and Misaki went to the field. Natsume and Tsubasa and Ruka tried the new motor racing in the town nearby." She explained

Mikan nodded and said, "Okay. So um, where you two going right now?" she asked the couple who looked dress and like they're both going to somewhere good.

Yuu grinned, "We heard about the auction in the town. Anna wants to go there and see what they have. I wanted to check it out too."

Anna giggled and added, "Who knew this little province has a lot to offer to us people from the city? This place is such a wonderful place, Mikan!" she happily said. "Um, I think we need to go now. We'll be late for the auction." She gave Mikan a kissed on the cheek.

"We'll go now, Mikan. You take care okay?" Yuu gave Mikan a quick hug and then went out of the house.

"Take care!" Mikan happily said and then when they were out, she sighed. "This is going to be boring." She grabbed some food in the kitchen and then sat on the sofa in the living room. Immediately, she grabbed the remote and then turned the television off, hoping to find a very good movie to watch. "No." she mumbled as she flips to the next channel. "Nah," again she changed the channel. "Boring." Then she changed it. "Non-sense," she said to herself as she changed again.

DING DONG!

She almost jumped in surprise and the baby almost went out of her womb when the door bell rings unexpectedly. She sighed and then stood up to get the door. Again, the bell rang. "I'm coming!" she shouted. She opened the door and then greeted the person with a smile, "Hello, good—" but before she could greeted the visitor, her eyes widen, her jaw dropped on who just visited her.

The man who she never wanted to see ever in her life is now standing in front of her. His face looking devilish and a smirk were forming in to his thin lips. She watched as the man eyed him from head to foot and then she heard him say, "Never knew you'd still look beautiful even with that big bump, Mikan."

She gulped and said, "Reo."

* * *

**Review? I need your opinions please :3**


End file.
